Emmett's New Pussy
by bmango
Summary: Bella changes her outlook on love after helping Emmett in a difficult situation. Entry for Ninapolitan's DILF contest. AH, OOC, EmxB
1. Chapter 1

**Ninapolitan's**

**D.I.L.F. Contest**

**Story Title** Emmett's New Pussy

**Author** bmango

**Pairing** Emmett and Bella

**Vamp or Human** Human

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I have a dog and 2 cats.

It's been a long day. Actually, it's always a long day. Ever since I opened my own clinic and escaped from James, I am happy and exhausted. And right now, the little pills on the counter are swimming before my tired eyes. I finish counting the antibiotics into the pill bottle and slap the printed label on it. I run back out to reception and hand the bottle over to Mrs. Crowley. "Okay. Now like we discussed you have to give little Susie one of these pills in the morning and one at night. You can give them with her breakfast and dinner if that's easiest to remember. You need to finish all the pills. If she continues peeing on the carpet after a couple days, we may need to recheck her urine."

"Thanks Dr. Swan for squeezing us in today. I know you must be busy, but Susie seemed really miserable." She squeezes the little dog sitting on her lap.

I bend over to scratch the Pomeranian behind her ears and she licks my hand quickly. "Of course, we made room for Susie. We couldn't let her suffer through a UTI for the weekend," I smile at Mrs. Crowley.

Mrs Crowley pays Alice, my receptionist, technician and best friend, and heads out the door with a wave, her small dog tucked under her arm. I glance at the clock. _6:30 already?? _I turn to Alice "So, what's up next? Please tell me we're almost done for the day. I think I've been on my feet since I walked in the door this morning, and I'm so taking a hot bath with a good book and some wine when I'm done."

Alice turns with a twinkle in her eye. "Just one more for the day and then you can get to your book. There's a new kitten here to meet you...with a really hot owner." She winks slyly.

"Not again Alice! I'm seriously not meeting the next love of my life while sticking a thermometer up his pet's ass!" I vent as I reach for the folder with the new client's information.

"I know Bella, I'm not saying 'love of your life'. He's good looking and you never do anything but work. The heroes in your books don't actually talk back...and you need someone to go home to," Alice replies batting me playfully with the folder.

"I love my job and the animals and clients I get to work with. I love my life and I have three "someones" upstairs that welcome me home with enthusiasm every day." _My "someones" may be of the furry persuasion, but humans just don't understand 24 hour on call or living above the clinic to take care of my sick patients. It's easier to be by myself._

I grab the paperwork and stalk off to the room. In the hallway, I take a couple of cleansing breaths, flip open the folder and put on my best smile. I knock briefly and walk into the small exam room and I'm confronted with...sex...in a tight t-shirt and jeans with dimples and pale blue sparkling eyes. Cue embarrassing speech patterns... "Uh...hello, I'm Dr. Swan...or Bella... Um, you must be," I glance at the paperwork, "Mr. McCarty?" _God, I'm stuttering over dimples. And the rest of him. _Follow that up with toned muscles and curly dark hair and I'm fairly certain my girly bits are ready to go. I have never reacted this strongly to anyone. I extend my hand in greeting and try to act somewhat professional, but I don't fail to notice him glancing down my figure either.

He grasps my small hand firmly in his huge one and smiles impossibly wider. "Yes, but please call me Emmett. And this is Bryant, my son, and our new friend." He pauses and looks over at a happy little blond boy sitting behind him, cuddling a small orange tabby kitten. Bryant looks to be almost bursting from the seams he's so happy. I can't believe I didn't notice him when I walked in, obviously those dimples have more power than I thought. I suddenly realize I'm still clutching Emmett's warm hand, and I blush and release it. He slowly lowers himself into the chair next to his son, smiling warmly and not taking his eyes from mine.

"Okay, Emmett, then. I'm sorry...about the wait, but now I'm all yours." _I can't believe I just said that. That's subtle._ My cheeks flame again and I turn to Bryant to hide my embarrassment, "Hi Bryant. So, you've brought your kitten to visit me? Does he have a name?" _There, that almost sounded like my brain is functioning._

He glances at his father who nods encouragingly. "Well, we haven't picked one yet. We don't know if it's a boy or girl." He frowns slightly and holds the kitten up for me. "But, Daddy said you'd help us."

I smile warmly and extend my hands. "Sure, I can definitely sort this out." I coddle the kitten in my hands and flip him onto his back as he begins purring loudly. I already have my suspicions due to the coat color. "Just as I suspected, he's a little boy. Any ideas on a name now?"

"Bob!!" He yells excitedly.

_Bob? Well, okay._

Apparently, Dad is just as surprised. He raises his eyebrows at Bryant. "Bob?" he inquires.

"Like Bob the Builder, and he's even orange so he wouldn't have to wear one of those orange vests." _This kid is too cute_. "He could go on site with you, Dad, and help out with the new building."

"I'm a construction foreman," Emmett explains to me with an apologetic smile. _Guh, steel, hard hats...damn._

"Believe me, the name is cute, original and better than most," I reply honestly. _At least it's not Pumpkin._ "Do you have any questions or concerns for me before I start?"

"Why don't you have a white coat? And aren't you too pretty to be a doctor?" Bryant blurts out. I blush crimson as Emmett tries to scold Bryant lightly under his breath.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind the questions at all. I don't wear a white coat because it mostly gets in my way and I find people like talking to me more without it. As for the second question, thanks for that and I'm fairly sure there's no rule against it. Emmett, do you have any questions?"

He smirks and winks at me, "Are you sure you aren't too pretty?"

I blush again and stammer, "Well...let me...continue with my exam and then Bob will have to get a couple of shots."

Bryant's eyes widen. I hurriedly add, "He won't even feel the shots, I promise. Where did you get Bob from?" trying to change the subject.

Emmett sighs, "Well, we were driving home after I picked up Bryant from school yesterday and there was a little girl with free kittens. We stopped and instantly fell in love with Bob here. But, it turns out he isn't so free after the trip to the pet store and now visiting you." He chuckles a bit and blushes slightly. "No offense," he mumbles.

"None taken. The best things in life aren't really free, and that definitely goes for kittens. I have 2 free cats and a free dog." I smile broadly at Emmett and he flashes his dimples at me. I feel my pulse quicken. _Those dimples are going to be the death of me._

I continue my exam, explaining what I'm doing to Bryant as I listen to Bob's heart and lungs and take his temperature. All the while, I'm trying unsuccessfully not to stare at the gorgeous man. _With a kid...yeah, I know. _I hand Bob back over to Bryant and they rub faces. "Bob's a very healthy kitten, and I'm going to give him his first round of vaccines now. You'll need to come back in 3 weeks for the next set. Also, he may seem a bit tired tonight but if he vomits or seems to be having trouble breathing, you need to bring him back immediately. I have to go grab the vaccine from the back but I'll be back in a couple minutes."

I rush out of the room trying to calm my speeding heart. I run into Alice in the backroom already mixing the vaccine and pulling it into a syringe. "Just the distemper combo this time, yes?" she inquires. I lean over the counter and nod slightly, breathing deeply, slightly flushed. "What's up with you? Too _hot?_" she smirks and winks at me.

"Damn, Alice is he ever. I became incoherent over dimples and can't stop blushing, which always make for good first impressions. Gah!" I rant and throw my hands in the air. She laughs at me and nods knowingly. "But, he has a kid," I continue. "A really cute kid that typically comes with a Mom." I can't stop the smile on my face, though. Wife in the picture or not, he is some nice eye-candy.

"Bella, just so you know, he wasn't wearing a wedding band that I saw." She smiles slyly and hands me the syringe. "Go get 'em, Tiger!"

I guess, Alice will be Alice. There's no stopping her matchmaking tendencies. I shake my head and walk back to the exam room with the syringe. _Be professional, Bella. No more gawking._ This time I'm prepared when I walk in. Or at least I think I am. I knock softly and enter to find Bryant cuddling on Emmett's lap and they're both comforting Bob. It's possibly the sweetest thing I've ever seen a grown man do.

"OK, I need to borrow Bob again for a second," as I hold out my hands for the kitten. "This shouldn't hurt one bit." I maneuver the kitten so it's hind end is towards me, tent the skin and inject the vaccine. Bob doesn't even flinch. "See, all done. Bob's a very brave kitten." I hand the purring kitten back to Bryant and he murmurs soothingly at him.

I turn to Emmett and he is staring at me intently. I swallow thickly. _I have to get out of here before I embarrass myself further._ "Now if you'll follow me, you can settle up with Alice up front and schedule the next appointment."

They gather up Bob and their coats and follow me back to the waiting area. I feel a tug on my coat and turn to see Bryant gazing up at me. "Dr. Swan? Thanks for taking care of Bob and not letting him hurt. Do we get to come visit you again soon?"

"Sure thing, Bryant. In just a few weeks, Bob will be needing another shot. I promise he'll be just as brave."

I smile at Emmett and Bryant and we exchange goodbyes as they head to the front desk. I rush to the back room to finish writing up the chart and get my head straight. I start writing and my thoughts start to wander. Those blue eyes, dimples, muscles...young son. _Really, why should that matter?_** Um...hello...Mom could be in the picture.**_ Oh yeah, stopping naked Emmett thoughts...._

I sit there and continue working slowly through the stack of charts that Alice has brought me as she tidies up the surgery suite and sings along to the radio. I'm brought from my daydreaming by sudden frantic pounding on the front door and muffled yelling. Both of us rush to the door and find a trembling, disheveled Emmett on the front step with a limp Bob nestled in his giant arms.

I grab Emmett and pull him inside, taking the kitten from his arms as I hustle into the back procedure room. The kitten is barely responsive and gasping for breath.

Alice tries to get information from Emmett about what happened while dragging him along with us.

"I'm not sure what happened, he was fine until we got home. Then he started acting funny and wheezing....but...oh God...please help him. I took Bryant to the neighbor and rushed straight over here."

I glance over to Emmett and he looks on the verge of tears. "Don't worry, Emmett, this is likely a reaction from the vaccine and I can help." I start pulling a syringe of diphenhydramine as Alice expertly gets an IV catheter into Bob's front leg. It's not the first time that I am thankful at Alice's skill in threading tiny kitten veins from years working in the emergency room. "Alice, I'm going to need an intubation tube and the oxygen up on the anesthesia machine."

Without turning, I start explaining what's happening to a potentially terrified Emmett. "OK, Emmett, I am giving Bob an injection to stop the reaction. It's basically Benedryl. We also have to put him on oxygen to make sure his lungs have as much help as possible." I don't spare Emmett a glance to see how he's absorbing the information, but I hear him shuffling behind me so I know he's still in the room.

I become almost a robot as I try to save the kitten from the fluid that is flooding its lungs. If I can get the anti-histamine in and open his airway, he should recover, but it's always difficult in small patients. Too much strain on his system can lead to cardiac failure or other fatal complications and I don't have the equipment in my small clinic for those types of emergencies. I intubate the tiny kitten as Alice gives the injection and hooks up the oxygen. We start setting up the leads for the EKG to monitor heart function and a pulse oximeter for blood oxygen levels to determine if our therapies are treating the reaction.

As Alice and I are working, I notice Emmett has slouched against the wall, elbows on his knees and hands on his head. I can hear low repeated murmurs from behind his shaking hands. "Bob has to be okay. He has to be okay...."

Bob is stabilizing with the oxygen, his saturation levels are improving and his breath sounds are clearing. I take a moment to breathe easier and go crouch next to Emmett as Alice continues to monitor our small patient. "He's going to be alright, Emmett," I say soothingly, as I reach out to rub his arm. He jerks at my touch and looks up at me. My eyes widen as I look into his tear-streaked face. His eyes hold such deep sadness and seem to pierce through me.

"Thank you so much," he mumbles, looking down. "That kitten is everything to Bryant. It's the first thing he's smiled about since his mother ran out on us and...if I had lost him, too...I would never forgive myself..." He ducks his head back onto his arms.

Before I know what I'm doing, I put my arms tightly around him and whisper "It's okay. Bob is okay. There's nothing to worry about now. You saved him. It's okay..." I feel a fierce need to protect this man from harm and take his troubles away.

He finally looks up at me with wide eyes and I nod at him, reassuringly. "Really? He's going to live?"

"Really. I want to keep him here overnight for observation, but you can come tomorrow morning to pick him up. If anything changes over night, I will call you immediately." I squeeze him around his shoulders again and try to smile.

"Bella..." he whispers, looking into my eyes and shaking slightly. _Damn, do I like my name on his lips. Focus, Bella, this is not the time!_ "I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to that kitten. How can I thank you? You saved Bob's life and my son's happiness. I have to do something," he implores.

I look over Emmett's shoulder to see Alice smirking at me knowingly. _Not now, meddlesome match-maker._ "No thanks needed Emmett. This is why I'm here and I will take care of Bob tonight. Now why don't you get home to your son and take care of him? That goes for you, too, Alice. You need to get home to your family."

"But, what about you?" Emmett inquires, looking more composed and starting to stand. "Don't you leave for the night?"

"Um..." I pause, a faint blush on my cheeks. "I live in the apartment above the clinic, so I am already home in a sense." I stand as well and avoid his gaze by looking around the room.

"Wow...that's dedication." He breathes, looking at me appraisingly.

_Or cheap rent. Honestly, a little of both._ I arch an eyebrow at him, surprised by his reaction. This is the first time I've been embarrassed that I don't have a place away from work and the first time a man has taken it somewhat in stride.

"Yes, some would call it that. Anyway, Bob is in good hands and will be back to normal by tomorrow morning. We can talk then about what happened tonight and how to prevent it in the future."

He looks into my eyes, opening and closing his mouth a couple times. _Is he apprehensive? About what?_ "Thanks, Doc," he finally says. "I definitely need to go home to Bryant. He was so worried and upset when I left."

"Of course," I nod in understanding. "I will call you if anything changes and you can come tomorrow as early as 7 if you need to." As I'm talking, I lead him to the front door with my hand resting gently on his arm.

He turns at the door and ducks his head a little to look into my eyes. "Bella, I will do something to thank you for this. There are no words to express my gratitude. And I'll be here at 7 tomorrow morning." He smiles sweetly, flashing those irresistible dimples and heads quickly out into the night.

I stare out the door watching his nicely framed ass in the tight jeans as he jogs to the parking lot. _Not the time to be thinking about that. Still... _ Sighing, I shut the door, lock it, and hurry into the back room to check on my patient. Alice is watching the monitors and looks up as I walk into the room. "He's definitely improving. He's getting feisty enough that we'll have to extubate him soon."

"Sounds good, let's set up the oxygen cage and, after we remove the tube, we'll move him into there."

Once we have Bob comfortably set up in the oxygen cage, I tell Alice to head home. It's already close to 9. "I'm so sorry that you are here so late again, Alice. I'll finish hooking up the monitors and cleaning up around here. Head home to your family and give Jasper and the kids kisses from me."

She sighs in response. "Bella, you know I wouldn't leave you here when there is still work to do."

"I'm serious, Alice. Get out of here. If I hear one of your children complain one more time about not getting a bedtime story from you, I may just have to let you go," I warn, smirking at her fake gasp of surprise.

"Fine, I'll get going. But don't do all the cleaning. We can finish up tomorrow morning; it's a pretty light schedule so far."

We say our goodnights and she heads out the door. Now it's just me and Bob and the few surgery patients that are spending the night. Bob is resting in the bed I made him and is looking great. That's the best part about an anaphylactic reaction. If you treat it quickly, it resolves quickly. It's one of those emergencies that often has a positive outcome.

As I sit there watching Bob breathe, I think back to his beautiful owner that has been occupying my thoughts all evening. I feel such a strong connection to the man and I just met him. His sadness extends beyond just tonight and his fear for the small kitten. I wonder what this woman had done to him and how she could leave her son behind. I remember Emmett's tears and my vision starts blurring. Any man crying typically overwhelms me, but at the time I needed to be the professional and support Emmett. Now the night seems to be catching up to me and I am, once again, exhausted and emotionally drained.

I head upstairs confident that my patients are safe for the time being. I take my dog for a short walk, feed her and my cats dinner, change my clothes and heat up some quick leftovers. After my late dinner, I head down the stairs to the clinic to check on the kitten and the other animals. I'm relieved to find they are all sleeping soundly and Bob is breathing easily. I hook up Bob's remote monitors so I can watch them in my apartment and, hopefully, not have to come downstairs again. Back in my apartment, I flop onto my bed and open my laptop to set the alerts for the heart monitors so I will be woken for any unexpected change in his condition.

I turn off the light and lie awake thinking of deep sad blue eyes, soft large hands and the gentle giant of a man they belong to. I long to feel his fingers over my body, his hot mouth on my skin. As the images become more and more vivid, a familiar ache begins in my stomach. I picture his hands and tongue working magic on my body and I slide my hand over my stomach and breasts, rubbing my nipples into hard peaks. I imagine my hands nestled into his hair as he nibbles down my neck and his naked torso rubs against mine. In my head, it is his lavishing tongue as I continue moving my hand south into my moist curls and graze my sensitive clit. My hips jerk involuntarily and I moan loudly, picturing Emmett's muscled abdomen flexing over me. After the tension from continuous Emmett fantasies, I am quickly screaming his name as my whole body contracts. Even with him just in my imagination, that was one of the most powerful orgasms I have ever had and after an almost 3 year dry spell, I've had a lot of practice. A quiet smile plays on my lips as I quickly drift off to sleep, hopeful to see more of him in my dreams.

I wake in the early morning light to loud incessant beeping from my laptop. Instantly, I'm awake and checking Bob's heart monitors, panicking as I notice they are all flatlining. I hit the stairs at a flat run and race into the back room. Bob is silent in his cage and I yank open the door to check his vitals. Startled he lets out a high-pitched mewl and starts to stretch. I release the breath I was holding and almost collapse on my shaky legs. I soothe Bob and he curls up again, purring and I notice all the wires in a tangle under his blanket. _Sneaky kitten. Giving me a heart attack._ Finally getting my pulse and breathing under control, I notice that it's already 5:30 and I know I won't be getting back to sleep after that jolt of adrenaline.

Upstairs, I quickly throw on running pants, a shirt and sneakers and head out with my dog for a quick run. We run through the deserted streets as I try to relax and not think about Emmett. _Yeah, right. _Twenty minutes later we return, and I'm feeling more relaxed, although I thought of nothing but Emmett and his impending arrival. I feed my pets breakfast and head into the shower and try not to imagine Emmett naked and wet. _Wet Emmett...oh, stop now. This is __**so**__ not working._ After my shower, I stand in front of my closet staring at my clothes. I typically just grab the first thing I see, but today I'm taking my time. _Well, __**he's**__ stopping by this morning, and you never know..._ My inner monologue is getting braver. Marginally so, but braver. I spot my favorite blue blouse and gray slacks. Alice never fails to compliment this outfit, so I think I must look good. I glance at the clock and it's almost quarter to 7. I go back to check on Bob and my other patients, taking the dogs from the kennel outside for a brief walk. I notice Emmett's truck pull into the lot and head back inside, quickly shutting the dogs back in the runs.

I open the front door just as he is raising his hand to knock. _My memories do not do this man justice._ I try my best smile and feel my pulse start to pick up. "Good morning Emmett. Come on inside. Did you bring Bryant with you?"

He's still staring at me in the doorway with a slight smile on his lips. He rubs the back of his neck briefly and glances up at me. "Um...no. Just me, I'm afraid."

I chuckle under my breath, he looks almost nervous. _Alone at last..._ Definitely braver. "So, Bob is doing great this morning. You'll have to wait for Alice to get here as the computer system and I do not get along, so I can't finish any of the billing without her. But, please, come inside. Would you like some coffee?" I back into the office and open the door wider.

"Actually, I was hoping you might have time for breakfast this morning. There's a great diner down the road." He looks at me hopefully, flashing those dimples. Out the side window, I notice Alice pulling into the parking lot. I hope she knows my schedule, because I really don't have a clue.

Before I can open my mouth, Alice bounces into the office. "Bella, you have an open schedule this morning so if you wanted to go out for breakfast you have plenty of time," she announces as she whirls past us into the reception area. _Damn, she's good._

"Well, I guess, that answers the question about my schedule. I'd love to go to the diner with you, Emmett." I know I'm smiling like a fool but I can't seem to help it at this point. Emmett wants to take me to breakfast. This day is not like all others.

"That's great! I mean, I want to thank you for saving Bob," he adds hastily.

I feel my smile fade. "Sure," I manage. "Lead the way."

We walk to the diner and we're seated quickly in a booth in the back. It's not very busy for an early Saturday morning and there is no one nearby. I start to peruse the menu until I feel his warm touch on my hand. I set down the menu and look up at him. His eyes are sad again and he takes my hand gently in his. "Please, don't be sad, Bella. I wanted to take you to breakfast."

"I know, and I appreciate the gesture, but I'm just glad that I was there for Bob." _And you._

"Bella..." he whispers again, and there's almost a hunger behind the word, a wanting I can't explain. I look into his beautiful face and see faint pain etched there. "That's not the only reason I invited you here. I may be out of line, but I feel a connection to you. When I broke down last night, you were supportive and understanding. There was no mocking or snarky comments, and I've been living with those for far too long. I'm not sure I know how to react to kindness." The sadness is returning to his eyes as he gazes at me. I wonder how much of his affable behavior is a mask.

"I don't know what to say." I look at the table trying to decide how much to admit to him that won't scare him away.

"Say you'll go on a date with me. A real date. With dinner and flowers, the works. I just...I need to know you better."

I glance up to his face. The sadness is still there, but there's something else now. Hope? I smile and his face brightens, like the breaking dawn. I can't help but feel that perhaps the matchmaker was right this time. "I would love nothing more, Emmett. Honestly."

He smiles and ducks his head slightly, releasing my hand. "Well, if we're being honest...I need to confess something. I can't seem to get you out of my head. I've been thinking about you since you walked in the exam room flustered and stammering."

I blush cherry red as he turns his face back to me with a slight pink tinge as well. "Um...me, too, actually." I swear my head is going to explode from all the blood heating my face. "You have been practically the only thing in my head for the last 12 hours."

His face is unreadable as he suddenly stands and grabs my hand, pulling me from the booth. "Come with me for a moment. There's something I have to show you."

I follow him down the short hallway towards the bathrooms. He pauses a moment and then pulls me into the empty women's bathroom. I gasp as he turns into me, pressing me against the closing door, his eyes filled with lust. His huge hands cup my face gently and one hand slides into my hair. I feel my heart rate racing and I almost start to pant in anticipation.

"I can't wait any longer. And definitely not until our first date," he breathes. Slowly, he lowers his lips to mine and they mold together perfectly, soft and warm. The heat and intensity build quickly, making my knees buckle. I'm thankful as he supports my weight with little effort against his body. The kiss lasts minutes, hours, eons...I have lost track of all space and time. I breathe in his masculine scent, holding some of him inside me. When he finally pulls back, his hands still holding my face reverently, I'm astonished by the beauty before me. The sadness I had seen in his eyes has been replaced by radiant sunshine.

"I can't wait either. Let's skip breakfast." Feeling all bravery and no fear, I grab his hand and lead him out of the bathroom, out of the diner and, hopefully, into my life.

*********************************

A/N: First story I have written. I would love to read your comments and reviews. Much love to ladyingrey42 for reading this over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, the lovely S Meyer does. This is the continuation of my O/S submitted for Ninapolitan's DILF contest.**

*********************************************************************

EmPOV

Bella. Just thinking her name gives me fucking goose bumps. I keep picturing the way she was so flustered entering the exam room yesterday. Her lovely face flushed, her chocolate brown eyes wide, her warm small hand fitting perfectly in mine. And when I came to her in my desperate need, she was straight up confidence. I think she could fucking fix anything. Perhaps even my damaged heart.

She saved me. She saved Bob, the tiny orange kitten that was dying in my arms. My son's terrified face as I was rushing out the door with Bob haunts me still. She saved him, too.

I sit across from her now in this diner booth, staring into her radiant face, and I can barely contain my joy. She said yes. She agreed to a date. _With me. _ I need to tell her. I'm seldom a man of few words but, damn, why is this so difficult?

"Well, if we're being honest," I pause, glancing at her face. _Will she run away? Am I being too forward?_ "I need to confess something. I can't seem to get you out of my head. I've been thinking about you since you walked in the exam room flustered and stammering." I blush. _Since when do I blush? Come on, pansy man._

Her pale face pinks slightly. "Um...me, too, actually. You have been practically the only thing in my head for the last 12 hours."

That's all I need to hear. I stand and grab her hand. I have got to show her what I'm feeling when I'm near her. No, I fucking _need_ to show her. I've never needed anything more. I pull her roughly from the booth. "Come with me for a moment. There's something I have to show you."

I practically drag her down a short hallway towards the bathrooms, not wanting to know if she's freaking out behind me. I pause and pull her into the empty women's bathroom and force her back against the door. Pressing my body against hers, I can't control this any longer and I cup her face, sliding a hand into her soft mahogany locks. I can feel her pulse wildly pounding below my fingers, the pace close to my own heart beat. "I can't wait any longer. And definitely not until our first date," I whisper into her hair as I move my mouth closer to hers.

She tilts her head in anticipation and I softly mold my lips to her. Moans escape both of our mouths and I can't hold myself back. The fucking perfection that is this kiss can never be compared. _Dude, you are such a girl. I think you may have just lost your man card._ She must feel this connection, this electricity passing between us, as she melts into my arms and I'm now fully supporting her weight. I need more, I want more, but I slowly pull back and keep a hold of her face. She is amazingly beautiful with her half-closed eyes, slight blush and swollen lips. Her eyes suddenly lift to mine and again I see the woman full of confidence and determination that I met last night.

"I can't wait, either. Let's skip breakfast." She grabs my hand in hers and pulls me through the diner and out the door, heading back toward the clinic. Although I love a girl who gets right to the point, I have to stop this before we get too far.

"Wait. Where are we going?" I stop dead in the parking lot outside. She must weigh a buck-twenty soaking wet and she can't physically drag me, so she stops as well.

"Back to my place. I still have a while until my appointments start, so I thought we could head up to my apartment?" She ends with a question, her eyes raised expectantly.

"Bella, maybe hauling you off like a fucking caveman wasn't such a good idea." I run my free hand through my hair and watch as her face falls. "Not what I meant. Um...shit, I'm not good at this."

"No, Emmett. I understand. Why don't we go get Bob, so you can get out of here? I didn't mean to keep you." She mumbles the last part and I can't believe how this situation has turned on me. She looks at the ground and I wonder how I could fuck this up any more. She's still holding my hand so I pull her back to me and gently lift her chin with my finger. Her wide brown eyes are filled with hurt and pain and I cringe internally at the fact that I'm the one that put that there.

"Dammit, Bella. Let me lay it out for you. I would love nothing more than to go back to your apartment and discover if you taste just as good everywhere else on your body. But, I'm trying to think with the head on my shoulders, so I don't fuck this up any more. Can we go to your place to talk and maybe have some coffee?"

As I'm talking I see the light return to her eyes and a small smile plays on her plump lips. She nods slowly and I swear silently that I will never place that hurt look in her eyes again. We walk slowly back to the clinic, hands entwined, being cute and fuzzy. She fits so perfectly by my side. As we enter the clinic, Alice winks at us and lets us know we have about an hour until the morning appointments start. Bella explains to me that she has appointments until noon but then is free, barring emergencies, for the rest of the weekend. This means, if she agrees, that we could go on our date tonight. I grin widely at that thought and we climb the narrow stairs to her humble apartment which barely has enough room to turn around.

"Well, this is my place. It isn't much, but the rent is cheap!" She smiles at me with her hands gesturing to the tiny kitchen, living room and bedroom door in a small motion.

"Wow. It's...uh, cozy." I glance around at the small space, noticing family pictures on the walls and a bookcase covering most of one wall in the living room. The bottom shelves have large textbooks, but the upper shelves have hundreds of well-worn books. Perhaps we have one more thing in common.

"Yeah, you could say that."

I hear a whining from the back room and she rushes to the bedroom door. "Would you like to meet my dog?" She opens the door and a black and white blur of happiness bounds into the room. "This is Argo, my mutt dog and constant companion for the last 8 years."

Argo jumps around my legs, wagging her tail maniacally as I try to pat her head. We get her calmed down and we settle on the couch after Bella pours us coffee. We sit at opposite ends facing each other and Bella ducks her head to stare into her coffee. The couch is set facing the small window looking out over the backyard and kennels.

She glances up at me through a curtain of hair. "So, what did you want to talk about, Emmett?"

Damn if I remember now, as she looks at me demurely, like she didn't just suggest we come back here to fuck like bunnies. I feel the tension start to build again and we aren't in a public place any more that will keep our activities to a minimum. I clear my throat and try to think of something besides my lips and tongue mixing with hers. That image certainly didn't help. I shift my hips slightly, trying to relieve some of the tension in my jeans.

"Well, where are you from? Have you always lived in Dexter?"

Dexter, Michigan. My home as of 4 weeks ago. A small town just outside Ann Arbor and a reasonable drive to Detroit where most of my jobs are.

She looks away for a second, seemingly having an internal debate. She shrugs slightly and turns back to me. "I've been here for only a couple years. Since I opened the clinic. I moved here from upstate New York, which is where I'm originally from. How about you?"

"Just moved here, actually, right before school started for Bryant. We've always lived in Michigan and most of my family is still in the Detroit area."

We continue the light getting-to-know-you banter for about half an hour before I have to grab Bob and head home and she starts her appointments. As I'm gathering Bob from his cage, she leans in and snuggles her face with his.

"You be a good boy, Bob. Don't give Emmett or Bryant any more trouble." She smiles at me while she scratches his ears and I lean in to brush my lips lightly against her forehead. She closes her eyes and sighs with contentment.

I back up a step and look directly into her eyes. "Well, I should get going and thanks so much for helping me last night. You'll never know how much that meant to me."

"Yeah, no problem. I'm just glad it had a happy ending. For Bob, I mean." She blushes and looks at her toes. _Now, what is going through that saucy mind of hers?_

_It's now or never._ I take a deep breath and blurt, "Are you busy tonight? Could I take you out for a real date? Does seven work for you?" I'm still holding my breath and I release the remaining air when she smiles brilliantly.

"That sounds wonderful, Emmett. I'll be ready and waiting. I have to get ready for my first appointment, but I'll see you later."

She rises to her toes but is, apparently, not close enough. As I shift Bob to one arm, she suddenly grabs my neck and pulls me to her lips. I'm immediately aroused as her tongue sweeps along my lips. I open my mouth and our tongues intertwine. If possible, this kiss is more heated than the last and I find it very difficult to want to stop. A throat clears behind me and we reluctantly separate. Alice is standing by the door to reception with a folder in her hand.

"Your first appointment is in exam room two and Mr. Brady is here to pick up Muffin." She grins smugly and pointedly waits for Bella to take the folder.

"Thanks, Alice," Bella says with a bit of venom in her voice. "I'll be there in a second. Muffin is ready to go home and the home instructions are just routine after surgery care so you should be able to handle that. If Mr. Brady has any questions, I'll be out in a few."

Alice spins and goes back to reception to talk to Mr. Brady, presumably. I'm still cradling Bob in one arm and he's definitely becoming harder to hold.

"So...I'll see you at seven?" I try the patented Emmett dimpled smile that seems to win over the ladies, and I hope it works with Bella as her eyes flash darker and her cheeks pink a bit.

"Yeah...seven," she breathes.

I chuckle as I walk through reception, waving at Alice on my way out the door. I forgot the cat carrier so Bob sits on the dash of my truck, taking in the scenery on the way home. I pull into the gravel driveway of my small ranch house and Bryant bounds out the door and down the front steps. I park next to my mother's Volvo and turn off the engine. I can see a blond head bouncing outside my window and high-pitched squealing as Bryant is trying to hurry me along.

"Bryant, you have to back up for me to get out." I smile down at him and he takes a couple steps back.

I grab Bob from under my legs where he's exploring the empty burger wrappers, and I tuck him securely under my arm. I open the door cautiously and laugh as Bryant's eager face greets me. I don't trust him to hold Bob tightly while outside, so I walk quickly to the house while Bryant circles us, skipping and giggling. When we finally get through the front door, I laugh as I hand Bob over, and Bryant races into his room with his returned kitten.

I sigh as I put my jacket in the closet and rub my hand over my face. Last night could have been such a nightmare. Luckily, my mother came racing over last night after I had trouble consoling Bryant and had stayed in case she was needed this morning. I've never been so happy to have my mother to help me. Bryant woke screaming several times and my mother can calm and comfort him much faster than I can. _Must be a "mom" thing. _

As I walk into the kitchen, I find her standing at the sink with her back to me, so I saunter up to the island and plop onto a bar stool. The morning paper is laid out and I idly flip through the sports section.

"How is Bob this morning, dear?" she asks, without looking up from the dish water.

"Uh, he's fine. Bel...I mean, Dr. Swan said he'll be fine, and we'll just have to have some precautions next time he gets vaccines. No problem, apparently."

My mother is perceptive in that almost creepy kind of way. At my stumble over Bella's name she turns quickly to face me, soapy water dripping from her fingers and a sharp glint in her eye. Now, she's staring at me, and I'm beginning to sweat.

"And..." she prompts, eyebrows raised.

"And, nothing." _Dammit, I think I'm blushing again.  
_  
She looks like she's going to push the issue, but Bryant comes racing down the hallway with a slightly terrified orange kitten in his grasp. I think that poor cat needs a bit of intervention.

"Okay, mister, I think Bob needs to have a rest for a bit while we do something fun. What do you say?"

Bryant pouts slightly, hugs Bob closely, and then places him gently on the linoleum. Bob cautiously sniffs around the floor and starts exploring his surroundings. The cat had only been here for a couple days before he spent the night at the clinic.

"So, what do you want to do?" I look at my son expectantly.

"We should build something! You can be the worker and I'll be the foreman. I'll go set it up in the playroom."

He races off enthusiastically and I chuckle under my breath. He always wants to be the boss when we play, and I humor him for now. I mean, he's 6 years old, and he won't be the boss much longer, even when we're playing. I chance a brief look at my mother, and she's still looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"I know something is different, Emmett. Do not try to fool your mother. Who is this Dr. Swan and why did it take you 2 hours to pick up Bob?"

"I don't know, Mom. Bella is someone. I can't explain it. She is caring and sacrificing and beautiful and I can't stay away. I don't want to stay away." I can hear her intake of breath and try to stop her. "And before you say anything, I know I said I wouldn't bring anyone into my life if I didn't think it was right for both Bryant and me, but I think she is."

I look up at Mom, hopeful that she will understand this strange, almost instant, connection I have felt with Bella. That somehow this is right and I should try this with her, unlike all those women who have pursued me and never wanted to be part of my life. After all the pain that Victoria caused Bryant and me, I never thought I would let another woman into our lives. If Bryant gets attached to Bella and she leaves me, that will devastate him again. He became severely withdrawn when his mother ran out on us, and recently, he's almost returned to the playful, smiling boy he was. I can't put either one of us through that again.

My mother is silent as she watches the emotions I'm sure are clearly running across my face. She's always said I was an open book.

"You like this woman." It's not a question, but I feel she's waiting for a response.

"I do. And I would like to take her on a date tonight." I hear a short gasp behind me and spin to find Bryant standing in the doorway, yellow construction hat in hand.

"Dad?" he asks shakily. "You...you're going out tonight? With a girl?"

"Yeah, sport. I'd like to, that is. I want to have dinner with Dr. Swan. Would that be okay with you?"

A huge smile suddenly splits his face. _Whoa. Didn't see that coming._

"Dad, Dr. Swan is nice. Do you think she'd come visit some time and I could show her my trucks?" he asks, shifting from foot to foot in excitement.

"Uh, yeah, I think she'd like that, but we'll have to ask her nicely." I'm a little excited and nervous that he wants to spend time with Bella so quickly. I decide to distract him with subtlety. "Do you want to stay with Nana and Poppa tonight? I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll have the McCarty Sunday breakfast special, complete with Mickey Mouse pancakes. What d'ya say?" Maybe not so subtle.

Bryant is jumping up and down in the kitchen and whooping. He grabs my mom by the waist and almost knocks her off her feet.

"Can I, Nana? Can I come stay at your house tonight?" he begs as he looks up at her face. She glares slightly at me, but I can see her melting under her grandson's gaze.

"Yes, my dear, of course you can stay with us." She smiles and leans down to hug him and kiss his cheeks. "Now I believe your father will be in to play with you in a minute." _Oh shit._

Bryant scampers down the hall into his bedroom and she turns to me, not entirely pleased.

"Emmett, dear, I love to have Bryant stay with us any time you want. But next time, please have the cajones to ask me yourself instead of hiding behind your son. And close your mouth before you catch flies in there."

I close my mouth as she turns quietly back to the dishes. I walk around the island and give her a quick tight hug.

"Mom, thanks so much for watching Bryant tonight. I'll make it up to you and I promise to ask you directly next time." I lean back against the island and shake my head slightly. _If there is a next time. Please, let there be a next time..._

"Are we hoping for a next time, son?" Although she's still facing away from me, I can hear the smirk in her voice. _Perceptive, that one._

I look down at the counter and trace the pattern in the granite with my fingers. "At this point, I am hoping there is. We'll see how tonight goes and I'll let you know."

I lean over and kiss her cheek. She smiles at me and runs her hand along my cheek. "I'm happy for you, Emmett. And I hope she makes you happy, too."

I smile widely, memories of Bella's face and blush taking over my mind. And talking to her. And kissing her. _Yep, stopping that right now before I have a bigger problem._ "Uh, Mom, I'm going to go play some with Bryant now. When do I need to get him ready by?"

"I need to get back to start dinner by 4, so we should leave here around 2. Will that work for you?"

"Yeah, that'll be great!" I call over my shoulder as I head to Bryant's room.

Over the next 4 hours, Bryant and I build a skyscraper, watch a movie, eat lunch and pack for his overnight stay to my parent's house. It's almost his nap time, but he can sleep in the car on the way there. It is more important for us to spend some time together after the night we had.

As I'm helping him into his booster seat in the Volvo, Bryant grabs me around the neck and kisses my cheek. "I love you, Daddy. Take good care of Bob while I'm gone."

"I love you too, sport. Don't worry about Bob and me. We're going to miss you tonight, but we'll see you for breakfast tomorrow. Have a great time with Nana and Poppa."

I give him a big sloppy wet kiss on his cheek which he immediately wipes off with a disgusted look on his face. I shut the door and turn to give a hug goodbye to my mom.

"See you tomorrow morning, Mom. And thanks for helping me tonight."

She pats me on the cheek and smiles warmly at me. "I just hope she's worth it, Em. I know how you are. Don't get yourself into another situation like you did with _that_ girl."

I lower my eyes to the ground. Bella is _nothing_ like Victoria. Not even in the same class. "Bella's different. She makes me feel...I dunno...I've never felt like this. Not even with Victoria."

"Do _not_ speak her name around me! That vile creature should have _never_ been part of this family!" she spits at me.

I have never heard my mother speak with such vehemence. Victoria hurt all of us and I would not put my family through that again.

"I'm sorry. For everything, mother."

"No, I'm sorry, Em. I shouldn't get so worked up about her. She's gone and hopefully won't be returning. She has nothing to come back for." She sighs and smiles at Bryant sitting patiently in the back seat. "Well, I'll be off and we'll see you in the morning."

I help her into her seat and close her door for her. I wait and wave to them as they pull down the drive.

I return to the house and realize I have less than 5 hours until I get to see Bella again. A spike of joy shoots through me and I can barely contain the touchdown dance I want to do. I put away Bryant's toys, surface clean the house and do some odd chores that are difficult while trying to keep an eye on a young boy. I can't seem to settle down, and decide a workout may get rid of the excess energy. I change into shorts and a wife beater and head out the back door into the woods. Having access to this wilderness is one of the large benefits of living in this small town. I run over the hills until I'm panting and sweat is running down my back and chest. I don't want to completely tire myself out before I even see Bella, so before long I head back toward the house.

Once inside, I strip naked and throw my dirty clothes into the laundry room. I grab clean boxers from my bedroom on my way to my en suite bathroom with my shower. This shower was one of the selling points of this house. It has shower heads on all the walls that are heavenly for aching muscles. I turn on the water to let it heat up and glance in the mirror. I have always had a large physique with broad shoulders, and I've typically had minimal trouble keeping in great shape. With my less physically demanding job as a foreman, I've had to actually work recently to keep from gaining a gut and becoming a barrel.

I linger in the shower to allow the jets to work their magic on the tension in my muscles. Last night's emotional roller coaster is still evident in my tight shoulders and neck. As I stand in the streams of hot water, I begin to relax and picture Bella and our night together. I make a mean caramelized pear. I wonder if she would enjoy some homemade dessert. My mind starts to wander to thoughts of Bella for dessert and tasting those red lips, nipping her long neck. Luckily, I didn't need this to be a quick shower as these thoughts cause my groin to pulse with need. I grab my shower gel for a little lube and run my hands over my prominent erection. I shudder as I begin to stroke myself resting my left arm on the wall to steady myself. I'm imagining Bella's tiny hand grasping me firmly as I devour her mouth and breasts. I recall the fantasy I had of her last night, holding her against the shower wall, her heels digging into my ass and her tits bouncing in time, as I pounded into her relentlessly. I moan loudly as I cum against the wall. I rest my head against my arm and try to collect myself to finish my shower. _Man, I haven't rubbed one out in a month, and then twice in 12 hours? What is she doing to me?_

I shut off the water and towel dry while walking into my bedroom. Tucking the towel around my waist, I step into my walk-in closet and choose a dark green button-up shirt and a dark pair of jeans. I quickly finish getting ready and realize it's almost 6:30. Shit, I've got to hustle. Driving through the small village, I stop at the small flower shop for a bouquet. I pull into the clinic parking lot at 6:50, but I can no longer wait to see her again. I race to the door and energetically ring the bell. I hear footsteps on the stairs and a door being unlocked before it's flung open to reveal the most stunning woman on the planet. _Fuck. Me._

Bella is standing before me, breathless and slightly flushed. Her long brown hair is in loose waves cascading down her shoulders and back. She's wrapped tightly in a small black dress that reveals her curves in all the right places. _Dammit, I so wanted to go slow._

"Bella..." I breathe while taking in the radiance before me.

"Hey..." she breathes back. I notice she's also looking me up and down and I hope she likes what she sees.

"You look ravishing. Are you ready to go?" She turns and grabs a jacket and small purse from the table and then nods toward the door.

"You clean up well yourself, Emmett. Where are we going tonight?"

"I think I'm going to keep it a surprise. We'll see where the night takes us." I wink at her, but notice she's frowning. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like surprises," she mumbles into the night.

"I'll make you a promise, then. If tonight is an utter disaster, no more surprises. Ever."

She looks up at me with suspicion but a small smile on her lips. "Will you shake on that, Mr. McCarty?"

"Definitely." I offer her my hand and she shakes it once firmly.

"Deal. Take me where you will then. No more complaints for tonight." She smiles as I help her into my truck and I'm simultaneously unhappy she has a difficult time climbing in and happy I get to see more of her legs in the process. I'm blatantly ogling her legs when I hear her clear her throat. Glancing up guiltily, I see her wide smile as she leans over to kiss me gently. The heat pulsing between us in that short contact reminds me of my plans to take it slow and how this plan, so far, has been shot to shit.

"I've been thinking about that all day, mister. Next time, we should do that straight off."

_Next time? Sweet mother of Jesus._ "Sure. You can count on it."

I jog quickly around the truck and climb into the cab. I reach behind the seat and grab the sunflowers I bought on the way.

"These made me think of you: happiness and sunshine."

Her eyes are sparkling as she accepts the bouquet. "Thanks, Em. These are my absolute favorite flowers. They are part of the reason fall is my favorite season. Well, that and Halloween."

We begin asking questions back and forth during our drive to Ann Arbor. We pull up to this great microbrewery with good food, great beer and an amazing band playing tonight. One of the guys in the construction crew said it was always a sure bet. Really, what more could you ask for?

As I help her out of the car and we walk towards the brewing company, Bella turns to me in excitement. She grabs my hand and tries to pull me along the sidewalk.

"Emmett! How did you know? This is one of the best places to eat in Ann Arbor. And I heard that Volturi was playing tonight. This is going to be great!"

"Seems like I may be able to surprise you again in the future." I pull her back to me and nuzzle along her neck. She smells amazing, like vanilla and honey. My mouth waters as I imagine licking and tasting her.

"God, Emmett," she moans. "You need to stop now or we won't make it through dinner."

"We'll pick this up again later, sweetness. I promise."

We walk into the restaurant and are seated quickly in a small dark booth in the back room. The band is set up in the main room, so this side will be quieter and perfect for talking. We order beers and appetizers, talking about our work and families. Bella worked for a few years in an emergency practice in Ann Arbor before opening her clinic in Dexter. I have been in construction since high school and recently got the promotion to foreman. Bella's family is very small and mostly still in New York and she doesn't see them very often. My family is close and we get together at least once a week. Before long, the conversation turns to Bryant and my home situation.

"Emmett, I don't mean to offend, but where is Bryant's mother?" She takes a sip of her beer and gazes at me with such intensity. I want her to know this part of my history. She deserves to know.

"I honestly don't know. She ran out on us about 3 years ago with a note on the counter and we haven't heard from her since. I have full custody of Bryant now, so I don't have to worry about her snatching him away from me, but I would like her to be in his life. Every boy needs his mother." I sigh and wonder how much of this tale I should divulge.

"Listen, Vicky and I had an awkward start. We were dating when she got pregnant, so we moved in together and I tried to do right by her. She resented being pregnant and being with me. She wouldn't marry me and, after Bryant was born, really didn't want to be around either of us. She was never home and when she was, she typically was drunk and mean. I liked her quick wit and sarcasm when we were dating, but after late nights of taking care of a screaming baby, it wasn't endearing any more. My mom and sister helped me as much as possible, but mostly it's just been me."

I notice I've been slowing shredding a napkin on the table and I quickly ball up the mess in my hand. Bella reaches over the table and places her hand over mine. I look up and her eyes are glistening with tears and it's almost too much for me. I lower my head to continue.

"I have baggage, more than being a single dad." She squeezes my hand and I flip mine over to interlace our fingers.

"Emmett, seriously none of this matters to me. I can't believe she would walk out on her son and such a wonderful man. It tears me up inside to think that you and Bryant have been so hurt by her. And, for what it's worth, I think you are doing a spectacular job with Bryant."

As she's talking, her eyes become fierce and I see that strong, confident person that took control last night. With our dinner and beers finished, I gaze into those eyes becoming determined myself. I kiss the back of her hand and lean over the table.

"Let's get out of here. Dessert at my place?"

*******************************************

**E/N: Thank you all for reading (and hopefully reviewing). Big thanks and smooches to theladyingrey42, my lovely beta who helps the story flow and encourages all this. If you haven't experienced Love Amongst the Ruins, you are missing out. Oh, and her Tattwards own me.**


	3. Chapter 3

??POV

I watch them from across the bar, touching hands and gazing into each other's eyes. Honestly, it's making me nauseous.

Or perhaps it's the shots of whiskey and the annoying bass line from the band behind me.

I can't believe he brought her here. This is my bar, my scene, and it was being ruined tonight.

They order food and drinks and laugh at tales from their lives. That should be me there, stealing touches, feeling soft skin.

At one point, they seem to fall into a heavy conversation. Could it be about me? Are they to the point of divulging their inner wants and fears?

I wish I could get closer but that would give me away. I feel the rage rise in me and the bile rise in my throat as I watch him kiss her hand.

They stand to leave and weave their way through the tables to the door. I throw some money at the bartender to cover my tab and follow them back to his monstrosity of a vehicle as they hold hands and giggle. He helps her into his truck while the little slut shows more leg than should be legal. Of course, he's eating this shit up and actually grabs her ass as she wiggles it playfully.

I step back into the shadows as he saunters to the driver's side. Could he be any more cocky? I snort at my small joke and he tenses, looking around quickly. I know I'm safe in the shadows, but stupid shit like that was going to get me caught and I couldn't have that.

I will not be denied. Not when the prize is within my grasp.

**************************************  
**  
E/N: I know it's short, but it's just a taste. Who do you think it is??? Next chapter is already with my beta so there won't be a long wait.**

As always, big thanks and sloppy kisses to my beta theladyingrey42 who fixes my mistakes and makes me better. 

**Also I've entered the Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest with a new multi-chapter called "Nothing on the Side". Check it out and come to chat at the forum (you know the drill, remove spaces and replace (dot) with an actual dot): **

http : // thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=28&t=75


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please, if you aren't old enough to buy porn, don't read my smut. This is the continuation of their date from Ch 2 from BPOV. The italicized paragraphs are Bella remembering her day before the date and her reactions to events that happened in Ch 2.**

**The majority of you voted for James as the stalker...keep reading and see who's right. ;)**

**Disclaimer: As always, S Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just play.**

*************************************************************  
EmPOV (Chapter 2)

_As she's talking, her eyes become fierce and I see that strong, confident person that took control last night. With our dinner and beers finished, I gaze into those eyes becoming determined myself. I kiss the back of her hand and lean over the table._

_"Let's get out of here. Dessert at my place?"_

BPOV

_Dessert as his place?_ I eagerly agree and shortly we are walking back to his truck, holding hands and a bit giddy from the prospect of what the night may bring. The hairs on the back of my neck raise slowly and get the feeling we're being watched. When we arrive at the vehicle, I glance back toward the pub, but I don't see anyone. I begin my ascent into the truck's cab and I notice Emmett admiring my ass. I wiggle my hips slightly and giggle as he grabs a handful while 'helping' me. Once I'm seated, he shuts the door and circles the truck to the driver's side.

He climbs up and immediately leans over and nuzzles my neck, kissing below my ear as his left hand buries itself in my hair. I moan, tilting my head and shifting closer along the bench seat.

"God, Bella. You smell amazing and taste even better," he groans into my neck.

I lean into his touch and wrap my hands around his neck to lift his face to mine. Our lips touch again briefly but he pulls away before I can deepen it. I can't hide my frown and he chuckles at my pouting lip.

"I promise, Bella, there's more where that came from. I just want to do this right, and right does not include mauling you in my truck."

"Okay, then, Em. On to dessert at your house."

We drive in silence and my mind wanders to the events of the day leading up to our date. This morning, the diner, _that kiss_. I have never been so turned on from a kiss...ever.

_I was distracted the entire morning by thoughts of Emmett, but luckily, Saturday mornings are terribly routine and I breezed through my vaccine appointments and routine health checks. I finished my appointments at noon and Alice and I quickly cleaned the office and exam rooms. As she was leaving for the day, she reminded me of my weekly brunch date with her family tomorrow and mentioned a dress she bought for me. _ Sneaky fashion guru who knows I have no taste.

_It was almost two by the time I got back to my apartment and let Argo out of my bedroom. I didn't have much time with my pets yesterday after the busy day and the emergency. Argo and I went for a long relaxing walk through the nearby park, enjoying the end of the summer and letting her chase a squirrel or two. We returned home refreshed and, on Argo's part, a little tired. I spent the rest of the afternoon reading, with my cats snuggled around me and a cup of hot tea in my hand. _

_At five, I started my primping for the evening. I took a long, hot shower and actually remembered to shave. I honestly couldn't recall the last time I felt it was necessary to shave, and that was just plain sad. I took my time drying my long brown hair and curling the ends into soft waves. I found the little black dress in my closet, wondering when Alice managed to put it there. After I slipped it on, I noticed that it fit me like a glove, of course, hugging all my curves. I was ready to go at 6:45 and I paced slowly in the small space of my living room and kitchen, trying to calm my nerves. Luckily, he arrived early and I raced to the door in anticipation. My pictures of Emmett, breathtaking in his t-shirt and jeans did not prepare me for the sight of him tonight. Dark jeans hung low on his narrow hips and hugged his trim thighs. He left the top buttons of his dark shirt open and I could just glimpse the lightly tanned skin of his broad chest._

I sneak another glance over at him, driving with one arm draped over the steering wheel. _Lord, does he look tasty tonight._ I close my eyes, remembering his soft hands holding mine, softly touching my cheek, caressing my neck. I stifle my moan as I think about what those hands could do to me. Add in his kisses and I would combust into flames. Even the small chaste kiss in my clinic parking lot has left my body screaming for more. And with Bryant at Emmett's parents' place for the night, perhaps some screaming would be in order.

Finally, I reflect on how he bought me flowers with pretty words to accompany them. And not just any flowers, sunflowers. No one, and I mean no one, has given me flowers on a date. Let alone sunflowers.

I am continually amazed by the small gestures from him that mean so much. I had relished in his undivided attention during dinner as I shared the mundane aspects of my life in the clinic, and he asked thousands of questions, genuinely seeming interested. I'd never had that kind of attention from a man before, and I was perpetually hoping this wasn't a first date anomaly. If this behavior continued, this definitely wouldn't be our last date, and I wouldn't even mind the suprises.

The only part of the night I hadn't been completely overjoyed with had been during the conversation about Bryant's mother, or lack there of. I had recalled the anguish of my mother being taken from me when I was eight and I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on any child.

The anger returns quickly when I think about this woman, this Victoria, who _voluntarily_ abandoned her child and husband. I'm surprised that I feel so fiercely protective of the strong yet sensitive man sitting next to me and his little son, and I know I would do almost anything in my power to protect them.

My world has suddenly shifted from perpetual, self-imposed loneliness to an instant family, and I wonder if I'm getting in over my head.

I'm shaken from my revelry by gravel crunching as he pulls into his driveway and parks in front of a small bugalow. I don't bother waiting for him to help me as I slide from the seat and my feet land on the gravel. His house is surrounded by thick woods on three sides, and the driveway is long enough that the road isn't visible. I breathe in the cool, pine-scented air and gaze up at the star strewn night sky. I briefly revel in the peacefulness that surrounds me before I feel Emmett's arms encircle me. I sigh contentedly, leaning back against his chest.

"You were very quiet in the car. Everything all right?"

"Hmmm? Yeah, just thinking. God, Emmett, it's absolutely beautiful here. I feel like I'm in a sanctuary, cut off from the world."

"Bryant and I needed a place to get away after...everything," he sighs and I hear the pain in his words even though I can't see his face. He sounds brighter when he continues, "The property includes most of the surrounding forest with many hiking trails and a small pond. I'll show you around when it's daylight. Come on, let's head inside. I'll give you a tour and whip up a batch of my famous caramelized pears."

I follow Emmett into the house and we make our way into the kitchen. He wants to start the pears before the tour and I help with the peeling and slicing.

"I'm impressed, Em. It's not often that I meet a man that can cook pasta, let alone something daring like pears for dessert."

"I've always loved to cook and now, I guess, it's more of a necessity." He shrugs, but I can tell he's very comfortable in the kitchen.

"I know what you mean. Cooking has always relaxed me, but I don't especially like cooking for myself. Perhaps I could cook dinner for you and Bryant some night." I look at him expectantly. His eyes widen in surprise.

"You want to cook for us?" He asks incredulously.

"Uh...yes?" My response is less than enthusiastic, but he seems to be hesitant to this idea. "Why is this so difficult to believe?"

"Well...this is slightly embarrassing," he mumbles while rubbing the back of his neck and blushing faintly. "The only woman who has cooked for me is my mom..." he trails off.

"Really?" My eyebrows raise and I stare at Emmett. _He can't mean his wife never cooked._

"Vicky was always at work until late or had some function to go to and I don't think she once cooked dinner. Bryant and I were fairly self-sufficient even before she left." He looks down at his shoes, like this is something to be ashamed of. My hands are balled into tight fists and I try to relax them and release the tension I'm feeling before I respond.

"I'm not sure about everything that woman put you through, Emmett, but I assure you, I am not her." I can hear the anger in my voice and I try to calm myself. I trace my fingers along his worried brow and lift his face gently. With as much conviction as I can muster, I continue softly "I haven't had the best experiences dating, but I want to try with you. I think you are a wonderful man and she was a fool to let you go. I am no fool."

He looks like he wants to question those statements but he quickly covers my lips with his. At that moment, a timer beeps for the pears and he sighs and steps away. He finishes cooking the fruit and pours the concoction over dishes of vanilla ice cream. We head into the adjacent living room and sit together on the couch to enjoy our desserts and chat comfortably. I tuck my knees under me and he leans against the back, propping his feet on the coffee table. I watch him relax into the cushions and decide it's time to let him in.

"Emmett, you have been so open about your ex-wife and I feel I owe you some explanation about my past as well." He lifts his hand as if to stop me, but I have to continue. "No, just listen to me. I have to tell you, because, if we are to have a relationship as I hope we will, you need to know. James, my ex-boyfriend, took a large part of me, and it will explain a lot of my actions and fears to you."

"Of course, Bella. I'm here for you, no matter what." He sets our half-empty bowls on the table in front of us and slides closer to me, grasping my cold hand in his large warm ones. I take a steadying breath to continue.

"I met James my first day of veterinary school in anatomy lab." I glance at Emmett as his grip on my hand tightens and his jaw is tense. I drop my gaze and continue with the story.

"We were in the same group and eventually became study partners sometime during second year. He was nice and comfortable and I felt I could talk to him about anything. We didn't start dating until third year, but then we were practically inseparable. I was young and naive and didn't recognize that the control he wanted over my life was wrong. We graduated as veterinarians and both started an internship at the emergency clinic in Ann Arbor. Our boss, Aro, was not particularly nice to his interns and a little too flirty with me, but we learned a lot. Aro offered us positions in the clinic after our internship and James decided we should stay. After a couple years, it was clear that Aro was grooming James to take over the clinic, but I didn't want to stay in emergency medicine. We had dreams of opening our own clinic, but James was lured by the money Aro's clinic was generating, and didn't want to 'start over with nothing' as he put it." _Like I was nothing_, I recall with bitterness. My eyes brim with tears as I hurry through our end.

"James told me I couldn't leave him or the clinic, and when I walked out that door, he told me he would never allow me to go." While throwing things and yelling obscenities, I vividly recall. "At the time, I thought he just meant as a doctor, but I was wrong."

I grimace at the memory, wishing I didn't have to explain my weakness. Through the entire story, Emmett's fingers are tracing patterns on the back of my hand, offering his support and comfort. He exhales sharply when I finish.

"I know you're hurting, and you don't have to tell me, but I have a feeling that's not the end of the story. How did you leave? Is he still in town?"

"Yeah, he's still in town. He owns the clinic now and Aro has retired. True to his word, James pursued me for months after I left, but I finally made him realize that it was over. Our lives were just going in different directions. We occasionally see each other at events around town and he's always professional towards me, like any other classmate. That's all." I didn't want to scare Emmett too early with tales of James's obsession with me. The restraining order is still in effect and he wouldn't dare get that close to me again.

"I'm glad that you have what you want now. Sounds like he was trying to run your life."

"The sad thing is that I didn't even see it at the time. I always went along with what James wanted. By the time I had other ideas about where _I_ wanted my life to go, I was in too deep. I had no other friends and no one to turn to."

"What about your family, Bella? Why didn't they help you?"

"Wow, I know it's unintentional, but you are really digging through my whole life in a span of five minutes." I laugh, but I notice he's not joking. Apparently, this is a soul-baring kind of evening. "I don't have any living family. Actually, my father's death gave me the money to open my clinic... and escape from James. So, my family did help me, in a way. Plus, Alice was instrumental in helping me by giving me confidence in myself and helping me with the clinic when it opened. Alice, Jasper and their kids and Edward, my best friend from college, are my family now."

He nods his head slowly, but he frowns and a small crease forms between his eyes. "I couldn't imagine being alone like that. My family is so close..."

"Em, I may not have actual family surrounding me, but I do have people who love me and take care of me." I gently smooth my fingers over his brow, not wanting to see any tension or sadness in his face.

He looks slightly mollified, but suddenly his face brightens. "You should come to breakfast with me tomorrow. My parents would love to meet you, and my brother and his family will be there, too." Excitement dances in his eyes at this idea and I hate to say no, but I must.

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but... I mean, we just met yesterday," I stumble through my lame excuse. I don't even believe what I'm saying, I feel like I've known him for years. I hurriedly continue as I watch his face fall. "Anyway, I wouldn't be able to because I have a long-standing brunch date with Rosalie and Clara, Alice's girls."

He chuckles softly, and I feel the mood of the room shift slightly. "Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint the children. Or Alice," he adds with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm fairly certain that devil of a pixie will be cornering me for all the details about tonight." I lean a little closer to him and I can feel his warmth radiating into my skin. The pull between us is almost palpable and, at this point, irresistible. He breaches the remaining distance between us quickly, placing one of his large hands on my hip, the other under my hair.

"Details, huh? About what?" He breathes into my neck, causing me to shiver in expectation.

"You know..." I mumble breathlessly, trying to form coherent sentences. "What I had for dinner, what activities we did..."

He presses impossibly closer as his hand trails up and down my thigh. I feel his lips brush against mine and I tremble with expectation.

"Activities, Dr. Swan? Do you have something in mind?"

My hands creep up his large, muscular arms to tangle in the soft curls at the base of his neck. "I can think of a couple, Mr. McCarty," I whisper into his mouth.

I crash my mouth onto his and lift up on my knees to push him back on the couch, stretching myself along his body. One of his hands grips tightly to my thigh while the other is ghosting along my side. Our lips move in unison and we both open our mouths to deepen the kiss, tongues curling together. A low curse escapes him as I shift my weight in his lap. I can feel his thick arousal through the fabric of his jeans and my wetness pooling in my lace thong. We continue to kiss passionately for long lingering moments, neither one of us needing to rush the moment. He pushes against me never breaking the kiss and flipping our positions until his muscular form is hovering above me. I untuck his shirt from his jeans and smooth my hands over his taut stomach, dipping my fingers in the small grooves. He palms my breast and I arch my back into him, aching to press myself closer.

"Bella, fuck," he pants. "Believe me, I don't want to stop." He trails his lips from my mouth along my jaw to my ear and I clutch desperately at him. "But, as you said, we just met yesterday..."

He trails off and I understand his hesitance. We both bared parts of our souls tonight and our physical intimacy shouldn't be about needing reassurance after revealing our vulnerabilities. I nod, but continue my finger movements over his smooth skin while kissing his face and neck, not wanting to stop either. He leans back, pulling me with him, and we hold each other tightly with occasional small kisses. I sigh, realizing how I've missed these small gestures of affection. I revel in the closeness and warmth as we cuddle together on the couch. Eventually, he tries to stifle a yawn and I realize it is fairly late and we both had long days without much sleep the night before.

"Emmett, as much as I want to stay here in your arms all night, I have to get back home," I mumble to him between kisses. "And it seems we're both about to fall asleep here."

"Yeah, I should get you home, I suppose. Can I call you tomorrow?" He leans back to look into my eyes, hope reflecting in his.

"Please. I would love nothing more." Emmett's face lights up in anticipation and he pulls me off the couch with enthusiasm.

We make the drive back to the clinic in relative silence, holding hands and caressing each other gently. After several slow kisses and promises to talk and meet again soon, Emmett eventually drives off into the night. I sigh as I close the door and lean on it, resting my forehead against its coolness. I rush upstairs to let Argo outside and play with her for a bit. My poor dog, I can't keep leaving her all day like this. _I wonder if Emmett would let her come to his house?  
_  
As I drift into unconsciousness, I imagine Emmett's fingers and mouth exploring more of my heated body. Soon, I promise myself, soon.

~00~

I roll over lazily and open my bleary eyes to the sunshine streaming in my windows. Sunday, the only day I have of complete relaxation with no rude alarm clock. I stretch, waking up slowly and noticing my cats and dog snuggled up close to me. Over the next couple hours, I dress, take care of my animals and prepare some cinnamon rolls to take over to the Whitlocks. I arrive there precisely at eleven and I'm greeted by two enthusiastic girls wrapping themselves around my legs.

"Aunt Bella's here!" Rosalie screams into the house after releasing me. Although she may look like her father with her blond curls and bright blue eyes, her volume control is like her mother's, nonexistent.

I kneel down and pick up Clara, the bouncing dark-haired three year old squirming in my arms as I hug her mercilessly. We follow Rosalie into the kitchen and I set my rolls down on the counter as I put Clara back on her feet. Jasper is at the stove, a frilly apron wrapped around his long, lean frame, flipping omelets in the pan.

"Hello, my dear Jazz. Where is your lovely wife?" I circle the island and give him a kiss on his cheek while he maneuvers the eggs onto waiting plates.

"She had to run upstairs for some reason and said she would be down before you got here," he chuckles lightly. "What did you bring for our lovely brunch this weekend, Bells?"

I hear thundering footsteps down the stairs and know the lively, petite Alice must be on her way. She breezes into the kitchen, an image straight out of a fashion magazine wearing a beautiful blouse and skirt, showing off her short dark hair in its perpetual state of artful disarray. She smirks and twists away as I try to uncover what she's grasping behind her back.

"What do you have there, devil incarnate?" I have a bad feeling about this one. She's always up to something, typically something highly embarrassing to me.

"You'll see, Bella-bear." I frown at her, but decide to just enjoy my brunch as Rosalie and Clara bound back into the kitchen with their new dolls to show me.

Rosalie and Clara are almost as different as sisters can be. Rosalie is blond and blue-eyed and tall for her age. She started kindergarten this year and will talk my ear off about her friends and all the cool toys there. Rose has boundless energy like her mother, relishes the spotlight and cannot whisper to save her life. Clara, on the flip side, is a dark haired, dark-eyed, petite clone of her mother, but also a very calm three-year-old that hardly fusses or screams, very much like her laid-back father. Now as I watch them both try to gain my attention, I'm struck by the amazing dynamic between the little ones. Rosalie always makes sure that Clara's voice is heard and Clara is always willing to give her undivided attention to Rosalie. I entertain the girls while Jasper and Alice finish preparing the food.

After we inhale all the amazing food and clean the dining room and kitchen, we all relax in the back yard while watching the girls play on the swings. As I lean back in my chair, sweet tea in hand, I notice Alice staring at me intently.

"What, Alice? Something you want to talk to me about? Hmmm?"

"You know you have to dish some details, Bella. I haven't bothered you at all about Emmett and you met him on _Friday_!"

I see Jasper hide his smirk behind her and know I can't run away from her, or I risk an inquisition.

"Well, he's really sweet and he brought me sunflowers. We had dinner at the Ann Arbor microbrewery and then we went back to his place for dessert." I lower my voice at the end, hoping she wouldn't catch that part of my evening.

"Bella! Flowers! Favorite pub! Oh my God!" She bounces in her seat as her enthusiasm peaks. Suddenly, she stops in mid-bounce. "Wait. Did you say dessert at his house?" _Crap, she did hear that._

"Uh, yeah. He made this delicious pear compote over ice cream."

"And?"

"And...uh..." I can feel my blush erupting over my face and I try to hide my cheeks in my hands. Alice pulls my hands away and looks sternly into my eyes.

"Bella...did you get it on with the hot DILF?" _God, the woman is relentless._ Jasper's attention is suddenly riveted and I blush deeper under his scrutiny.

"DILF, my dear Bella?", he questions as his eyebrows rise in disbelief.

"Define 'get it on'," I hedge, dodging Jasper's question as Alice pouts at me. "Okay, okay. Lots of kissing and some touching, but nothing past second base. Jeez, Alice, is that enough to satisfy your curiosity?" I'm sure my face is going to be permanently crimson at this point.

Alice draws in a breath to continue but I hear Jasper clear his throat quietly.

"I think that's enough, darlin'. Give poor Bella a break. This is her first date in, what, two years? At least. Perhaps she needs just a little room."

While I appreciate Jasper intervening on my behalf, this conversation is edging on permanently mortifying and I need an escape. I stand suddenly, empty glass in my hand.

"I'm going to get some more tea. Anyone need anything?" I call over my shoulder as I hustle into the kitchen. Once in the quiet seclusion, I lean against the counter and scrub my face with my hands. _What am I getting myself into? Does Emmett know what he's getting himself into?_

As I stand there in the Whitlock kitchen, I can envision Emmett enjoying Sunday brunch with us, laughing at the girls and Bryant playing on the swings while we sip sweet tea on the deck. It's a picture of domesticity, and, God, how I want it. I want him to fit into my life. I want to fit in his. I briefly consider calling him this very moment, but decide I should be home for this conversation. Alice will never let it rest.

I quietly return to the deck and settle in my chair again.

"Where's your tea?" Alice has returned to interrogation mode.

"Ah, I decided I didn't want any more. In fact, I have a lot of things I need to do at home, so I think I'm just going to take off." I realize I'm on the verge of playing the laundry or hair-washing card on these two and stop rambling. I look imploringly at Jasper and he nods behind Alice.

"I think we have some things to catch up on around here as well," Jasper concedes. Alice turns to Jasper in shock but realizes she is going to lose this battle.

"Fine, Jasper. But I will find tasks for you to do now." Jasper's eyes widen as his plan backfires. On the other hand, I'm leaving, which was exactly my plan.

"Sounds like we all have a busy Sunday. I won't keep you any longer," I smirk at Alice.

I go hug the girls who are still running around the jungle gym and follow Alice back into the house. On my way through, she catches me in a tight hug.

"Bella, I know you don't want to share details, but I'm just worried about you. After James..." she trails off. I look into her eyes, and see only love and sincerity staring back at me.

"I know, Alice. He's nothing like James. So far, he's been the perfect gentleman."

"So was James in the beginning. Be careful, Bella. I have a weird feeling about this."

"Not another of your feelings," I complain. But then again, her feelings are rarely wrong. I give her another hug and concede, "I'll be careful, Ali. I promise."

"That's all I ask, Bells. I'll see you on Monday?"

"As always." I open the door and call over my shoulder, "Bye, Jazz! Smooches til next time!"

I hear a faint farewell and realize he didn't follow us into the house. He's a perceptive bloke, that Jasper, and understood Alice and I needed a moment alone. I smile to myself as I get into my car. I'm lucky and thankful to have Alice's family watching out for me when I don't have my own.

I return to my apartment and call Emmett, but his voicemail answers. I leave a short message and decide to read some journals and catch up on the world of veterinary medicine. I finish a few journals, take Argo for a run and eat dinner. I am exhausted and at nine o'clock decide to give in to my drooping eyelids and go to bed. I text Emmett and tell him we can talk tomorrow and I'm slightly disappointed that he didn't return my call. My final thoughts before my head hits the pillow are of Emmett, and if he's thought of me today as much as I've thought of him.

~0~

Monday morning comes too early. I hurry through my morning routine and rush downstairs to retrieve the messages from the clinic's answering machine. Most of the messages are for prescription refills so I start collecting the animals' records and filling bottles. I look up briefly from counting pills as Alice whirls through the room in a flurry of activity.

"Hi Bella. Did you have a good evening last night?" She calls over her shoulder as she rushes back to the front. I'm going to put a bell on her, I swear.

"Just hung out, read some journal articles and relaxed. You?" I try to be nonchalant, but she knows me too well. She stalks toward me and stares into my face.

"Did you not talk to Emmett? Did you have a fight? Why are you so tense?"

"No. No. And I'm not sure. Just wondering if I enjoyed the date on Friday more than he did, I suppose." I'm not sure why I'm taking this so hard. I've only known the guy since Friday. He shouldn't have this kind of power over me.

"Well, I'm sure he just got busy with his parents or Bryant and it's nothing to worry about." She pats my shoulder with a slight frown on her face. Suddenly, her face brightens. "I'm positive he'll call you tonight and he'll want a second date. And maybe second base..." she winks suggestively at me and turns to leave.

"This better not be another of your 'predictions', little sprite. I won't fall for that again," I call after her.

"Bella, I've never been wrong," her voice calls back to me. "Your first appointment is at 8:30, which is 20 minutes from now. So hustle up and get those prescriptions sorted."

I mutter obscenities under my breath at the tiny devil I allow to run my office, while finishing my task. I don't want to hope that he will call and that he's still interested. I vow to continue my day and put this man out of my head. I've never thought I had much to offer a man, especially one with a life full of love, family and a child. What could he possibly want with me?

I finish my morning appointments, eat lunch and start my surgeries. The routine spays and neuters normally calm me and clear my mind after a hectic morning, but today they just leave me too much time to think. I picture Emmett as he was on Saturday and feel a pang in my chest. I am completely infatuated, and he can't even return my call. I become more dejected as this thought festers in my brain. As I'm closing the incision on my last dog spay of the afternoon, Alice crack opens the surgery room door to pull me from my revery.

"You have a special delivery, Dr. Swan!" My heart rate increases at this. _Could he?_ I still won't hope, not just yet.

"I'll be out in ten, Alice. I'm just closing and will need your help waking Buttons up from anesthesia."

I finish the sutures and clean the surgical area. Alice can barely contain herself as she helps me with the slow process of waking Buttons, removing the intubation tube and moving the dog to a cage to rest. When we're certain she's settled and comfortable, I turn to my beaming friend.

"Okay, missy. Where's this delivery?"

I follow her to the receptionist desk where there is a huge vase of blood red roses. Alice is grinning smugly and I can almost hear the 'I told you so' running through her head.

"You may think this is a good thing, Alice. But, of course, you know I'm allergic to roses, and you get to take the flowers home. Is this why you're so excited?"

"Oh, Bella, just read the card already. I'm dying here," she whines.

She squeals and bounces a little as I retrieve the small envelope and open it slowly. I enjoy dragging this out to torture the she-devil just a little. Inside, the neat script reads 'I would prefer a more intimate location for kissing, but people obviously change.' My hands go cold as the message slips from my fingers to the floor. Alice's concerned voice fades, calling my name as I slump to my knees. _He saw us? How can this be happening again?_

***************************************************  
**  
A/N: First of all, thank you to everyone who has been/is reviewing. I read and treasure them all.**

**Secondly, big, huge-mongous hugs and kisses to my beta, theladyingrey42, who makes me feel better about these crazy ideas I have in my head. Also, lots of unspeakable things to my hubs who won't ever read this on FF, but helps with edits and making me dinner.** **If there are mistakes, I promise I changed it without their knowledge. **

**Third, I am leaving next week for a 3 week vacation in Oz (haven't been on vacation in 4 years...so sad), and I hope to have another chapter up before I leave, but you never know what RL is going to throw you. I am not abandoning this story, so don't fret.  
**

Lastly, there's a wonderful fundraiser being sponsored by many amazing authors to help in the fight against cancer. Starting Nov. 15 through Nov. 20th, the fandom will have the opportunity to help in the fight against childhood cancer. For more information on how you can help please go to www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: S Meyer owns everything to do with Twilight. I just own this little story about a kitty.**

* * *

**BPOV**

A faint buzz echoes in my ears as I come back to reality, focusing slowly on a worried Alice patting my face. I groan quietly as I realize I must have fainted. I slowly rise to my feet, holding onto Alice to steady myself.

"Bella? Bella? Holy crap, honey! What the hell happened?" She sounds a bit hysterical, and I hope I don't look as bad as I feel.

"Alice, the card..." I reach for the card lying innocently on the desk, but Alice grabs it first and gasps as she reads it. Her petite, pale features are etched with worry when she looks up at me.

"Do you think the flowers are from James, then?"

"Who else would send them? And you saw the card. That's not exactly a flowers-after-the-first-date type message." I'm suddenly seething when I think of what James has put me through for the last couple years. "You know what? I'm not fucking taking this anymore! He's tried to run my life for too long!" I stand and grab my jacket and the flowers, rushing past a stunned Alice who is still holding the little card in her fingers. I pluck the piece of paper from her grasp and stuff it in my pocket. Nice evidence for later if I need it. "Alice, if I don't talk to you in thirty minutes, call the police and send them to his clinic. I'm putting an end to this now." I rush out the door without waiting for her response.

As I'm climbing into my car, my cell phone starts blaring Alice's ring tone. I push ignore and then turn off my phone and throw it and the flowers into the passenger seat. I know Alice and she will try to talk me out of this. I need to stop him. I need to confront him and no one can do this but me. I won't drag anyone else into this mess.

I race down the back roads into Ann Arbor, becoming more and more irate with the passing miles. I pull into the parking lot at James' clinic ten minutes later and, grabbing the bouquet, I unceremoniously stomp into the clinic. I don't recognize the receptionist and glare at her as she stares at me wide-eyed.

"Get. James. Now," I growl at her through my gritted teeth.

She scurries into the back and I hear James' raised voice from behind the door. I finally feel prepared for this. I should have confronted him long ago and not let other people fight my battles. I always had the support of Alice or Jasper, or even my best friend Edward, when James would bother me. Not anymore. I won't hide anymore. I steel myself as I see his tall frame silhouetted behind the door as I listen to his chastisement of the poor receptionist. _Ass._

James bursts through door with a giant smile and feigned surprise on his face. His arms are open wide and he strides towards me. I retreat until I'm near the door again and put up my hand to halt his advances. He stops and tilts his head at me, large grin still in place.

"Isabella! How wonderful to see you! To what do I owe the honor of your presence? Especially with that pesky restraining order still in place." His oily voice seems to slip across my skin and I can't help but wonder what I ever saw in him.

I glare at him in return and try to repress the shudder skipping down my spine. _God, he's such a snake._

"James, don't you _dare_ pretend you don't know why I'm here. And, yes, that restraining order is still in place, so why the fuck are you sending me flowers again? I told you to leave me the fuck alone."

His face falls. Suddenly his eyes glint darkly and his mouth contorts into a sneer. "Whatever do you mean, Isabella? I didn't send you any flowers, but I would love to know who did so I could tell them to stop, as it's obviously bothering you. Only I should make you tremble like this." He reaches forward to trace his fingers along my cheek and I slap his hand away.

"Don't deny it, James. The card is even from the same place you always sent me flowers from, that same florist's handwriting."

"It wasn't me, Isabella, although I almost wish it was. To see you today and the fire in your eyes, reminds me of how we are together." He takes another step forward but this time I stand my ground.

"James, we aren't anything together. Just stop bothering me or contacting me in any way."

"I repeat again, it wasn't me. Why don't you believe me?" he simpers at me, his eyes dark and calculating.

I snap. I bring the flowers over my head and begin swinging them wildly at him, connecting with something more often than not. "Because you don't take no for an answer. Because you have always chased me. I'm not interested, James, and I want you to leave...me...alone..." The last words are emphasized by my strikes with the now pathetic and torn bouquet of roses. I toss the rest of the bouquet at him and stalk out of the office, head held high.

I hurry to my car, frantically trying to unlock it so I can race away from here before James gains his senses and comes after me. I finally get the key in the lock, throw open the door and lurch into the seat. I turn back and see the clinic door fly open as a red-faced, growling James comes bounding through. I start the car and barrel out of the parking lot onto the quiet street. I continue most of the way through town before the tears are so thick I have to pull over to calm myself. I glance at my phone and I now have twelve missed calls from Alice, three from Jasper and, oh great, five from Edward. Alice must have spread the news quickly that I have gone completely off the deep end.

I sniffle and wipe my tears on my sleeve. I take a few deep breaths and prepare to call Alice back at the clinic. She answers on the first ring.

"Bella? Please tell me you're okay. I can't believe you just went over there. I mean, James isn't exactly a nice guy and you went to yell at him. What were you _thinking_? I called Jas-"

"Alice! Let me talk for a minute," I interrupt. I swear she could talk for minutes without breathing and I need to reassure her that everything's fine. "I saw James and threw the flowers back at him, literally. He was pissed but I'm sure I'm fine."

"You did WHAT?! Are you insane? You accosted James at his place of work? Don't you think he's going to use this against you? Try to find a way out of that restraining order now?"

_Shit, shit, shit. I didn't think of that._

"Alice, I need you to clear my schedule for the afternoon. I think I need..." I don't even know how to finish that sentence. _A lawyer... A friend... A drink..._ Emmett. That thought sends a pang through my chest that nearly stops my breath. Do I need him? Alice quickly brings me back from my rambling thoughts.

"Don't worry about your appointments, I've already taken care of them. I also called Edward, so you should call him. He may be a _little_ freaked out, but you know how he gets."

I agree and end the call quickly so that I can call Edward. He and I have been best friends since freshman year of undergrad, both studying biology at Dartmouth. We met because his roommate was dating my roommate, and so there were the inevitable double-dates. Edward and I hit it off, but we would never be more than friends. Mostly because he doesn't swing my way. In fact, he mostly agreed to the double-dates as a way to spend more time with his admittedly drool-worthy roommate. Luckily, that didn't work out and now he's got a great boyfriend, Peter. Alice is right, though, and I need to call him soon. Edward tends towards the dramatic and has most likely already imagined my death, and is currently choosing his outfit for the funeral.

I hastily dial Edward and he answers before it even rings. I brace myself for the hysterics I know are about to ensue.

"Bells! Oh my God! I am freaking out over here! How could you go confront James without someone going with you? Couldn't you wait for Jasper to go with you or this new guy Alice has been telling me about? Which, by the way, you need to spill about. I mean, what was going through your mind? You know he's completely psycho and would cut you into tiny pieces and then what would I do? I would be a complete mess without you around!"

You'd think he's been taking lessons from Alice in how to continuously speak without the need to breathe.

"Of course you would, dear. But I'm fine." I continue to console Edward and assure him that everything is alright. I find it a bit ironic that I'm comforting him after what has happened, but that's Edward. Five minutes later, I have him calmed enough so that I can hang up with promises to call him later that night to explain everything. Specifically, I have orders to divulge all that's happened with Emmett.

I decide to try Emmett one more time, but this is my last attempt as I'm worried I'm beginning to look a little desperate. His voicemail answers and I listen to his deep voice, longing to hear him say something besides 'leave a message'. I ignore his instruction and hang up before the beep.

Where the hell is he?

~0~0~0~0~0~

**EmPOV**

On Sunday, the drive to my parents' house is about ninety minutes and I relax to the tunes of Jack Johnson, while my thoughts continuously stray to Bella. I replay all the conversations we had and how incredibly open she was with me. She shared her history with James and I was stunned that she had survived a controlling relationship with that bastard. It's amazing that she still had the strength and confidence to open and run her own clinic. Inevitably, my imaginings lead to the fuckhot make-out session soon after dessert. Her lips were so hungry and eager and soft all at the same time, her small body writhing under mine in anticipation. I already had to rub one out twice this morning from these images causing large problems in my jeans. It would not be a good idea to show up at Mom and Dad's with a fucking hard-on. No, really not a good idea.

I grin widely remembering my promise to call her later, and I'm surprised at how much I want the day to be over so I can do it. Usually I look forward to my weekend meals with my family, just to catch up with my parents and, hopefully, my brother, Garrett.

The drive passes quickly as my brain is constantly buzzing, thinking about my family and Bella. And how Bella would get along amazing well with my family.

Before long I pull into the long circular drive in front of my parents' house, and as always, wonder why two people need so much space. They always claim it is to provide space for all their grandchildren, but, so far, Bryant doesn't take up that much space. I park my truck behind Garrett's Beamer and stroll through the landscaped lawn to the porch. As I am reaching for the porch, the door is flung open and my son launches himself into my arms.

"Daddy! Daddy! Nana has already made up the pancake batter, but you have to make my Mickey Mouse, okay?" He wiggles free of my grasp and clutches onto my hand as he tries to pull me towards the kitchen, where I hear mixed laughter.

"Of course, Bryant. I promised you Mickey Mouse, so you will get as many mouse heads as you want." I bend over and lift him back into my arms, tickling him until he snorts in laughter. "I missed you, kiddo. How was your slumber party?"

"It was...great..." he gasps, trying to catch his breath. "Nana made hot chocolate and I learned a new card game about fish."

"That's awesome! Maybe you could teach me the game and we can play it later. What d'ya say?" I poke him in the ribs a couple more times and set him back down on his feet. He stops and looks at me very seriously.

"Okay, Dad. I can teach you, but I'll have to play again with Nana so I remember all the rules."

"Well, maybe after breakfast, we can all play together and that way I can help remember, too. How does that sound?"

He nods enthusiastically at me, bouncing on his toes. "I'll go tell Uncle Garrett and Poppa that we'll play later." He races into the kitchen and I hear him excitedly explaining the plans for Go Fish later.

I enter the kitchen shortly behind Bryant, enjoying hugs and greetings from my parents. Garrett stands to shake my hand and I pull him into a fierce hug. He and I are polar opposites in looks and personality. He's lanky and tall with long blond hair, and doesn't have a loud or vulgar bone in his body. Garrett may be two years older than me, but he's always been my rock.

"Hey, Garrett. Haven't seen you in a few weeks. Where's your better half? Did Katie have to work today?"

"Yeah, she got called in, last minute. I guess, one of the other nurses called in sick and they're already short-staffed. And you know Katie, always willing to help."

If Garrett and I are polar opposites, the same could be said for Katie and Victoria. Where Katie would sacrifice herself for what she felt was the greater good, Victoria would only sacrifice others for her own advantage. There was no love lost between those two when Victoria left.

I join my mom at the counter as she finishes stirring the chocolate chips into the pancake batter. I kiss her on the cheek and take the bowl from her.

"Thanks for making the batter, Mom. I can take it from here, so why don't you relax for a bit?" I smile and wink at her as she tries to protest.

"Okay, Emmett, but I'll be watching you." She settles herself on a bar stool by the counter peninsula and sips her black coffee, eying me over the rim.

"Don't worry, mother. I've got mad skills." I twirl the spatula and almost drop it on the ground, earning a hearty laugh from her.

"Well, I hope some of those skills help you in the kitchen," she jabs while continuing to chuckle.

I make a face at her and turn back to the griddle. Soon, I have a large stack of chocolate chip pancakes with enough Mickeys to satisfy Bryant. Mom pulls the bacon and scrambled eggs from the warmer and we all head into the dining room.

"Breakfast's ready!" Mom yells back into the living room. Soon we hear the thundering herd as Bryant and my dad round the corner, Dad huffing a bit.

"I beat you, Poppa! I told you I would!"

"That you did, little one. When did you get so fast?" He picks Bryant up and sets him in the booster seat between him and my Mom. They take every opportunity to interact with Bryant when he's here. I don't blame them and actually love that they are such a huge part of my son's life.

Plates are quickly filled with eggs, pancakes and bacon and we all dig in like we haven't eaten in a week. Once our pace slows, the conversations start again.

"How was your week, Garrett? Anything new?" Mom inquires, turning her attention from Bryant.

"Same old, same old. The library is going to have another fundraiser at the end of the month and I'll get you the details as soon as I know them." Garrett is the head of the historical department at the city library. It seems they are always having some sort of fundraiser, but John and Eileen McCarty can be counted on for all of them. I sometimes wonder why there isn't something at the library named for my parents with all the money and time that they volunteer.

"And how about you, Emmett? Nice date last night." My eyes almost bug out of my head and I choke on some bacon as my mother drops that large bomb onto the table.

"Date?! Emmett, really?"

"You don't have to be so surprised, Garrett. Apparently, I still am attractive to the opposite sex." I then turn towards my mother, who is smiling quite smugly. "My date was wonderful and I hope to speak to Bella again tonight, if you must know." I turn back to my bacon and watch my mom gape at me.

"Well, when is...Bella, is it?" She continues after I nod, "When is Bella coming to meet us then?"

"Uh...well, I invited her today actually. She has a prior brunch engagement."

I'm interrupted suddenly by the door bell ringing through the house.

"Now, who could that be?" My father stands while wiping his hands on his napkin and excuses himself from the table.

We all sit in silence, giving each other questioning glances. There's an unexplained tension in the air and I begin to fear this uninvited guest. I feel Bryant's small hand squirm into mine and I squeeze it reassuringly without removing my gaze from the hallway entrance.

Dad's voice suddenly pierces the silence. "No! I won't allow it! You swore you were done with us, so leave before I..."

"Before you what, old man?" the shrill feminine voice echoes down the hallway.

_Shit. Not here. Not now._

I stand quickly to go confront the woman, the one I have inflicted on my entire family. Garrett rises as well, but I shake my head slightly and nod at Bryant, a plea for him to keep my son far from the scene that will undoubtedly unfold. He nods briefly in agreement and moves behind Bryant, gripping his shoulders gently. I lean over and kiss Bryant's forehead and urge him quietly to stay put.

I stride into the foyer and see my dad barring the door with his body as the woman's fiery hair glitters in the sun.

"Victoria." I put command in my voice and she and my dad turn at the sound. He moves out of my way as I take his place preventing her entry.

"Sweet Emmett," she purrs. "Why can't I come in? Aren't I a part of this family?"

"Not anymore, Vicky. You gave us up, so go back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

"Aw, honey," she sneers. "I didn't expect such a warm welcome. Now get out of my fucking way. I want to see my son," she growls.

"He's no longer your son. You have no claim on him. In fact, if you care about him at all, you will leave now. He's better without you." I feel a warm presence behind me, close to my legs, but I ignore it.

Her face twists in hatred, but just as suddenly clears, a warm smile replacing the sneer. My bravado vanishes as I realize who must be standing close behind me.

"Bryant, my love. Come see your mommy."

In a very small, shaking voice, the answer comes. "You're not my mommy."

Victoria flinches. His words send a shock of sadness through me, even as intense pride fills my chest. My darling, sweet, small boy knows she is no good for him and not a mother by any stretch of the word.

"You heard the boy, you aren't his mother. Now leave before I call the police and have you removed."

Again, within a flash, he beautiful face is replaced with evil. "You haven't seen the last of me. I will have what's mine."

"You will never take Bryant from me," I growl, slightly surprised at the hatred in my voice.

She traces one long deep red nail across my cheek and down my throat, leaning in to whisper, her words saccharine over razor blades, "Who says I'm after the boy?"

With that, she turns and sashays slowly to her bright red Corvette, winking at me before sinking into the seat and slamming the door. She peels from the driveway, leaving a wake of emotional destruction behind her. I hear a small whimper and turn and kneel quickly to gather a trembling Bryant in my arms.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here. She's gone. She's gone."

I hold him close and smooth his hair as he sobs into my shirt. Other arms surround us and I feel my family's love and warmth. Bryant's sobs eventually slow and I allow my mother to peel him from my arms. I stand and watch Mom continue to comfort Bryant while taking him into the backyard. The sandbox is usually a great distraction, but I'm not sure it'll work today.

Bryant, with the help of a therapist, had just started acting like a normal six-year-old again. He had begun playing, laughing, having friends and not worrying about his family abandoning him if he closed his eyes. Rage builds in me and I clench my fists tightly as I think of how Victoria's sudden appearance may have set him back.

He shouldn't have seen her.

Wait. He shouldn't have seen her. Garrett said he would keep him away.

"Garrett, what the fuck happened, bro? Where were you? How could you do this to Bryant?" My hands are balled at my sides, my anger barely contained.

"Whoa. Hold up, Em. I was just the fool who thought a small kid would be easy to contain. Divert your anger and energy to who truly deserves it...Victoria. And maybe figure out why she showed up again." He places his hands on my shoulders and I feel his calming presence spread through me, my hands relaxing. His gaze is intense as he faces me and stares into my eyes.

"You're right. Sorry, bro. It's just... I'm so pissed she showed up now. Bryant's finally acting like a normal little boy, and this is going to put him back to square one."

"Hate to disagree, but I'm sure it won't be that bad again. He stood up to her, faced her and she didn't fight it. He'll feel rejection but he knows we're here and won't be going anywhere."

We wander into the living room and I throw myself on the couch. Leaning forward, resting my forearms on my knees, I feel the cushions sink as Garrett joins me.

"Dude, I hope you're right. I can't watch him go through this again. The nightmares and screaming at night, the silence during the day. We can't go back to that."

Garrett glances over my head and a wide smile spreads across his face. "Well, look who's back from the sandbox. Bryant, did you want to teach your dad that card game we were playing earlier?"

I turn and watch Bryant nod weakly, his face splotched with red and streaked with dried tears. My mother kisses him on the top of his head and whispers to him. He bounds away and she smiles.

"What's going on here, you two?" I glance between my mother and brother and I fear there is some conspiracy I'm not privy to.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't you worry, bro," Garrett tries to convince me while waving his hands in supposed innocence.

Bryant comes rushing in with a deck of cards and a plastic baggie filled with nickels. Understanding dawns on me.

"You've taught him to play Go Fish? For money?" I stare incredulously at the supposedly responsible people in my family as they laugh at me.

"The only hard part, Em, is letting him win," Garrett snickers at me, as Bryant deals out the cards and gives everyone three nickels.

After many rounds of Go Fish and Bryant "loaning" us more nickels, we have a small dinner and I decide it's time we head back home. We have a long drive home and I would like to be home before Bryant's bedtime. We say our goodbyes and get a round of hugs and kisses from everyone with promises to see each other next Sunday. I bundle Bryant into his booster seat in the back seat of my truck and clamber into the front. I put some oldies on the radio and we sing along until he falls asleep. The rest of the trip home, I try to sort out the Victoria problem. Obviously, she's come back for something, and I don't believe her for a second when she says it's not Bryant. Maybe it's just not entirely Bryant, or that he's a means to an end. I'm going to need some help on this one, and decide to call my lawyer when I get home.

Bryant stirs when we pull into the driveway, but I carry him into the house, tucked securely in my arms. After he's ready for bed with his teeth brushed and pajamas on, I tuck him into bed. Bob leaps onto the comforter and buries himself under the covers, while Bryant giggles in delight. I reach for the lamp to turn it off when Bryant tugs at my arm.

"Read to me, Daddy. Please," he begs, large doe eyes staring up at me. He hasn't asked me for a story in ages and, really, who could resist that?

"Sure, Sport. What'll it be? Pooh? Nemo? Cars?"

"Pooh, please Daddy."

I grab the first Pooh book I see and settle in next to him in the bed. He snuggles into my side and I start to read. He takes no longer than a few minutes to fall soundly asleep but I continue to lie there with him, enjoying the small bundle of warmth curled into my side. I will do anything for him and will protect him from Victoria at any cost. He's my world and I couldn't live without him.

I gently roll him off of me and slide off the bed. Tucking the covers back around him and kissing his cheek, I sneak out of the room quietly. Once in the hall, I head towards the living room, pulling my cell phone out in the process.

_Huh, missed calls. Bella. Damn._

I listen to her voice asking me to call her back when I have a chance. I look at my watch and wonder how late is too late to call. I decide to call her back tomorrow and feel bad that I missed her call. Actually, Bella is exactly what I need right now. Her ability to be calm in tense situations would be most welcome. I debate again briefly whether to just call her tonight, but know that she most likely has an early morning tomorrow, and again decide against it.

Instead, I pull up my lawyer's contact info and call him immediately. He helped me through my divorce and custody paperwork previously. He's really a complete hardass but I know he understands this fucked up situation.

"Hello," Alec's gruff voice greets me.

"Hey, Alec. It's Emmett. I need your help."

I then divulge the details of the encounter with Victoria, trying to be as specific as possible, especially with her not-so-veiled threats.

"I see your concern, Emmett, but don't worry yet. You have sole custody of Bryant and, if she takes him, it's the equivalent of kidnapping. I will talk to a judge tomorrow about getting a restraining order against her. With her threats, that shouldn't be a problem. Did anyone else hear your conversation?"

"I'm not sure if they heard it all, but Garrett and my dad were standing behind me for most if not all of it."

"That's good. The more witnesses the better. Did you lay a hand on her?"

I shudder at the thought, but I know what he's getting at. I vehemently deny touching her in any manner and he assures me this is a very good thing.

"You'll be my first priority in the morning and I'll call you when everything is settled. Legally, she has no grounds for anything, but we both know she may not stop there. You may want to talk to Bryant's school and warn them as well."

I sigh heavily and agree, quickly ending the call.

_Why did she come back now when things are starting to go well for Bryant...and me?_

I can't deny that the last couple days with Bella have changed my entire outlook on life. I thought I was facing a life raising my child alone, happy but not complete. She makes me feel again, desire again, hope again. Hope that I could have completeness with her and I've never wanted anything more.

I don't want to ruin this fragile new relationship with all my bullshit, with all the drama that just follows Victoria. I don't want Bella to be dragged into this, or to ever become a target of that little bitch. _When was I ever naive enough to think a fine, sexy body compensated for an evil mind and twisted heart? _

I run my hands through my short hair in frustration and decide to take a quick shower before bed.

I step into the hot stream and feel the water beating on my tight muscles, the tension lessening in my shoulders and neck. Eventually I clean myself and turn off the spray, toweling off quickly before pulling on my boxers. Entering my bedroom, I hear a low whimper from across the hall followed by a keening scream that pierces my heart.

_Oh no, Bryant._

I rush into his room and hold him close as his screams dissolve into sobs. I carry him into my room and tuck him into bed with me, holding him tightly until he stops shaking and falls into fitful slumber. I lay awake, watching my poor boy and seething for what his mother is doing to us.

My alarm wakes us at seven and we both stumble out of bed, bleary-eyed and groggy. I'm sure this is not how Bryant wanted to feel on his first day of school, but I try to be upbeat as I pack his lunch and he eats his cereal.

"Well, Sport, are you excited about your new school?" We had visited his teacher last week, and she had seemed nice enough. Bryant liked her immediately.

"Yeah, I guess. Ms. Darling seemed fun. Do you think the kids there would play Go Fish with me?"

I chuckle at the image of him and his bag of nickels propositioning the other first graders. "I think they would love to play cards with you, but you're only allowed to play for nickels with Uncle Garrett. Okay?"

"Sure, Daddy. I'm going to grab my cards then."

"Good plan. Why don't you do that and brush your teeth while I finish making your lunch."

Bryant scampers off while I finish his lunch and pack my own. He returns after a few minutes with his new Cars backpack and his sneakers in his hands.

"Daddy, I can't tie my shoes. Can you help me?"

"Sure I can, but you need to remind me what to do."

Bryant sits on the small bench by the door and hands me the shoes. I slip them on his feet and, with his expert assistance, tie them in double knots. I place his lunch in his backpack and we set out toward the school. When we arrive I walk with him into the classroom and make sure he has a place to put his lunch and finds his seat. Ms. Darling greets me enthusiastically and points out that there are name cards on the desks and I help Bryant find his.

"You okay now, B?" I smile at him and he grins back at me.

"I'm good, Daddy. See you later?"

"Definitely, my man. I'll be back to pick you up at three. No later."

I hug him briefly as he squirms a bit. I chuckle when I think I won't be able to do that much longer in public. I wave to him from the door and head back to my truck. The drive to the construction site passes uneventfully and I arrive at 8:30. The whole day is fairly routine, and I'm happy to just immerse myself in my work and forget my troubles for a while. I skip lunch to make sure I can leave on time and am in my truck at 2:30 to pick up Bryant. I know I'm going to have to put in some hours on Saturday if I have to pick him up and drop him off every day. I definitely can't work only six hours a day.

I notice that Bella called my cell phone again but she didn't leave a message. I briefly wonder if I should call her immediately, but decide to drive safely and call her tonight.

When I walk into Bryant's classroom he's busy drawing at a low table in the back of the room. Ms. Darling recognizes me and waves from her desk. I walk over, keeping one eye on my son.

"Mr. McCarty! Bryant has been a pleasure today. He's so polite and well-mannered. We're going to have a great year."

"I hope so, Ms. Darling. I need to ask you a couple questions if you have a few minutes."

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"First, about after school care. I can't get here at three every day and I may need some options."

"Actually, I'm paid to stay here until five every day for just that reason. If you send Bryant with an extra snack, I'll make sure he gets that at three, as well."

"The other matter involves my ex-wife. She does not have any custody rights of Bryant, but she made some threats recently regarding him. I need to make sure she doesn't try anything funny." My eyes are intent on Bryant as I feel a fierce need to protect him. It makes my gut clench when I realize I need to protect him from his mother. Who would do this to their child?

"I understand, Mr. McCarty. Bryant won't be allowed to leave with anyone but you or someone you designate. You should implement a code word with the administration here that only you, and anyone you tell, would know. That way there will be no mistakes."

I smile and thank her, letting her know that we will be taking advantage of the day care tomorrow. I can't believe how easy that was and how well things are working out today.

I gather Bryant and his belongings together and he stops to say goodbye to a few boys as we walk by. He talks nonstop on the way home about the activities they did today, basically getting to know the other kids. Ms. Darling is helping Bryant learn the kids names, although quite a few are new to the school.

"Did you get to play Go Fish today?"

I hear a low sigh from the back seat and I glance in the mirror at his crestfallen expression. "No. Ms. Darling said we could play sometime later, but today we had other games to play."

"Well, that's good then. You can just take the cards with you every day until you can play."

Bryant's face returns to its previous broad smile and I'm happy that his worries can be solved so easily. _If only that were true for me._

We return home and Bryant races off to find Bob and play with him for a while before dinner. I make an easy meal of macaroni and cheese, chicken and peas. I have a feeling we both need a little comfort food tonight. When dinner's ready, I find Bryant sitting on his bed with Bob, whispering seriously.

"Bob, don't worry that you don't have a mom. My dad will take care of you and protect you, and he won't ever leave."

I turn back down the hallway towards the kitchen so he doesn't see the tears in my eyes. I clear my throat loudly and call out to warn him of my presence.

"Bryant! Dinner time!"

"Coming, Daddy!" He races from his bedroom and skids into the kitchen, taking his seat at the table and digging into the macaroni immediately.

"Whoa there, cowboy. Where's the fire?"

He stops and looks at me quizzically. "What fire, Daddy?"

"I mean, what's the rush? The food's not going to run away."

He smiles at me. "Daddy, you are so silly!"

"Well, why don't you slow down a bit and then we'll play some Super Mario Kart when we're done?"

He readily agrees and, after we finish cleaning our dishes, we race our characters around the crazy tracks. For a six-year-old, he's really great at driving these little cars, although he gets easily distracted with jumping up and down after each lap. We duke it out with boxing next and then it's bath time and bedtime. After I tuck him into bed with lots of hugs and kisses and watch Bob nuzzle into his pillow, I quietly shut the door and make my way back to the living room.

With the quiet in the house, my mind wanders to the past few days and Bella. I have this intense urge to drive to her clinic so I can just hold her, and she can tell me things will be okay. First, a good plan would be to return her call. I feel like such an asshat for not calling yesterday, but with everything happening with Victoria and Bryant, and trying to talk to my lawyer, maybe it's a good thing I've calmed down. I smile as I grab my phone and push send on Bella's number.

"Emmett!! Hey! How are you?" she answers on the second ring.

I can't help but smile wider at her enthusiastic greeting and return her energy. "I'm feeling much fucking better after hearing your voice, that's for sure. How are you?"

"Well, the tequila is helping, but I've had a fairly shitty day. I don't want to get into it now, really, but I'll tell you about it later. I promise. How was your Sunday?"

Tequila, huh? I can tell she's trying to change the subject, so I let her, this time.

"I'll keep you to that promise, missy. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Sunday." I sigh and run my free hand through my hair. _How do I start this conversation?_

"Uh oh. That's not a good way to start."

_Apparently, not the way I just did. Well, here goes nothing._ I take a deep breath to continue.

"So, Victoria stopped by and made some threats and demands." I hear a startled gasp through the phone and hurriedly continue. "I talked to my lawyer and he doesn't think she has any legal recourse, but she messed up Bryant pretty bad. That's why I didn't call you back on Sunday. It was pretty late by the time I had everything straightened out and I was just concerned about Bryant. I hope you aren't too pissed at me."

"Well, honestly, I was more confused than upset as I...well, I guess, I expected to hear from you, as unfair as that sounds. But, I completely understand. Do you think she's going to cause problems for you and Bryant?"

"She'll always cause problems for us, but I don't think I need to worry about her taking Bryant. She may be a bitch, but she's not a criminal." I cringe as I remember her nail digging into my skin. She's not _that_ stupid or desperate, is she?

"Wow, I hadn't even thought of that. How's Bryant doing?"

"He had some nightmares last night, but he seems better tonight. He had school today and really liked his teacher."

"From what I understand, Emmett, this school system is one of the best. I'm sure he'll be fine. You should tell the school about Victoria, in case she shows up there and tries to take Bryant with her."

"Already done, but thanks."

I begin to fidget as the silence between us lengthens. What happened to the banter we typically enjoy? Can real life stress just end our connection so quickly? I stop those thoughts as soon as they occur. I need to see her, to touch her again.

"So, hey, do you have plans for Friday? And would you like some?"

"No, I don't have plans," she affirms quietly. "And I would love to see you again."

I smile broadly at her answer, warmth spreading through my chest. Even with the fucked-up-ness of my life, she still wants to see me. And so we make plans...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**A/N:** Big thanks to my beta and fic-wife (made official just the other day), theladyingrey42, as always keeping my comma-phobe self in check and g-chatting with me through the hard stuff. You are the best, bb. Hugs and smooches!!

Also, thanks to my hubs (although he'll never see this) for reading and calling shenanigans.

Thank you all for your patience while I was on vaca (which was amazing). Updates should be more regular now. Thank you very much for reading. Reviews get a sneak preview (yes, I'm not above bribing…sigh).


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: S Meyer owns everything Twilight. I do have a six-pack of Strongbow. This chapter (finally) earns its M rating. If you can't buy porn, then you shouldn't be reading mine. Thanks!

* * *

**BPOV**

It's finally Friday afternoon and my last appointment just walked out the door. Tonight is my second date with Emmett. My pulse speeds at the thought of seeing his flashing grin and piercing eyes again, of having his large hands wrapped around me.

I try to recall the previous week, but only Monday stands out in my mind, the rest a blur of appointments and emergencies with barely a break to eat, sleep or talk with Emmett. Monday, that horrible day that I confronted James. When all my past mistakes came back to haunt me. I know I can't let him run my life and I won't let him take Emmett from me.

Monday night, I may have had a few margaritas by the time my phone rang and Emmett's name lit in the display. My heart leaped into my throat, and I was both ecstatic and worried. I don't know when I became so obsessed and panicky over him, but there it was. I was anxious that he didn't want me, that somehow I had put him off on Saturday, but, mostly, I was just happy he was calling.

I answered a bit enthusiastically, knowing that he could hear the smile in my voice. He seemed sad when he greeted me, and soon explained why I hadn't heard from him. Victoria was so determined to hurt him and I just couldn't let her ruin our time together as well. I assured him things would be okay and he said his family and lawyer were helping him. I decided not to tell him about James because he worried so much about Bryant and Victoria. Then he asked me to make plans with him on Friday, and here I am, eagerly getting ready to see him again.

I'm wearing a new dark purple angora sweater and a pair of slim black pants over black lace lingerie. Alice tried to convince me to wear a skirt, but I resisted, especially after Emmett said to dress comfortably. I put on a pair of knee high black leather boots, zipping them up and hoping that Emmett enjoys them later. Well, before I get ahead of myself, hoping that he has a chance to enjoy them later.

Even though I'm fantasizing about seeing Emmett in an hour, my mind keeps wandering to James and what he meant by those flowers. Whatever he says, I still think he sent them. Who else would be following me?

As if sensing my melancholy, my phone rings and Edward's name lights up the display. Edward always knows when I need someone to talk to.

I answer quickly, "Hey babe!"

"Hey yourself! How are you doing?"

"Getting ready for...um, to go out." I haven't mentioned Emmett to Edward yet. He always gets so protective and overbearing, and I just want to enjoy Emmett for a little while without having to explain anything.

"Yeah, with who?"

_Pushy bastard._

"With a friend." I hedge, but I know he won't let it go.

"Could this be a _second_ date with a guy I know nothing about?" _Damn that Alice!_

"Maybe." I know I'm caught, but I know he'll give me the third degree anyway. _Smart plan, Bella, drag it out._

"Cut the crap, Bella. Who is this guy? And why did I have to learn about him from Alice? We've talked three times this week and you should have told me." He's beginning to whine and I cringe. Mostly because he's right and I should have told him, but James was, unfortunately, our primary topic of conversation.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. We just met last weekend and..."

"What? Last weekend? And this is the first you've told me?" His screeching forces me to move the phone away from my ear.

"Sorry! I was planning on telling you, but then the whole James thing happened and I forgot."

"You forgot. Alice gets the whole story about your first date, and you forget to tell your best friend?" He's still slightly whiny, but I do feel bad.

"Listen, Edward, I _am_ having another date with him tonight, and I promise to call you tomorrow with all the details." He huffs into the phone, but I can tell his gossiping side is quickly outweighing his indignant side. "I'll tell you more than I told Alice," I offer. I know it's unfair, but I also know it will make him happy.

"Really? Like what size his...uh, shoes are?"

I blush, because I know he's subtly asking for the size of his cock, but I relent. "Precisely those types of details, dear."

"Okay, then I forgive you. But only if you'll meet me for lunch tomorrow and tell me all about the wonderful Emmett."

Edward lives in Chicago, about 5 hours away, but we have lunch dates often that involve both of us hunched in front of our computers, eating sandwiches and talking on Skype. I smile although I know he can't see me.

"Lunch date it is, babe. I'll ping you when I get online, and I'll share all the sordid stories." _God, I hope I have sordid stories._

We chat a bit longer about what I'm going to wear on the date, and Edward is very enthusiastic about the boots, too. I look at the time and notice that Emmett will be here soon and my heart flutters in excitement.

"Listen, E, I know we haven't talked in a while and I'll really make up for it tomorrow, but I have to get going."

"Is your hot date going to be there soon?" he teases and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yes, he is, and I have to finish getting ready."

"Bella, why do you try to lie to me? I know you've been ready for half an hour and just need some mood music. So, put on "Hey ya!" and be happy and have a great time."

"Thanks, Edward. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Til then, B. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He hangs up mid-chuckle and I wonder briefly if there's anything that he wouldn't do. Probably not when faced with a fine specimen of man like Emmett. I tremble slightly at the possibility of getting his shirt off again. _And now I'm horny. And alone._

Trying to get my mind back on the right track, I turn on my iPod and soon I'm bouncing around the living room, Argo happily playing along, while I listen to Outkast. _Great suggestion, Edward._ At five minutes to six I put Argo in her crate, close up my apartment and head downstairs. It's a beautiful night and I decide to wait on the porch in the old swing.

I wait only a few minutes before I hear Emmett's truck grumbling through the intersection at the end of the block. I wait until he pulls into the parking lot to rush down the steps to him. He leaps from the truck and meets me half way, picking me up and kissing me soundly.

"Hi," I breathe as he sets me down.

"Hello, yourself. Anxious are we?" He teases, running his hands through my hair at the back of my neck.

"Enjoying the lovely fall night, sitting on the swing," I retort. "I'm not excited at all." I can't even hold a straight face as I say that and we both start laughing.

"It's good to see you and to laugh again, Bella." He enfolds me in his arms and I snuggle against his chest, reveling in his warmth.

"You, too, Emmett."

"Come on, let's get going. I'm starving."

"It seems you're always starving."

"Almost always. There's typically a good five or ten minutes after a meal that I'm good."

I giggle as he releases me and helps me into the truck. Sitting on the bench between us is a large picnic basket with a blanket draped over the top, and I have to catch myself from squealing and clapping like a little girl. Picnics have to be one of the most romantic meals, and I've only experienced them with Alice's family or Edward.

He climbs in the other side and smiles at me when I look up at him with a huge grin on my face.

"Yeah, so I thought we could go for a picnic. Down by the river? I hope that's okay." He rubs his hand over the back of his neck nervously and my smile just widens.

"Okay? It's fantastic. There's a perfect place over by the bridge."

"Yeah? I know the general direction of the river, but I was kind of going in blind."

I give him directions to the bridge, and soon we're spreading the blanket on the grass beneath the softly waving branches of the weeping willows. He unloads the basket and there's a whole chicken, several prepared salads, fruit and wine. I think this guy may be perfect.

We settle on the blanket and begin small talk and eating the delicious food. Bryant is doing well in school and seems to have made a few friends. Emmett is back to working full time while Bryant stays after school with his teacher. Bob is doing well and sleeps with Bryant every night. I chuckle at this and wonder if Emmett will be able to handle all my animals on the bed. Honestly, there might not be room for us all even though I have a king. I blush when I think of Emmett spending the night.

"Whoa, what's the blush for? It's sure as hell not Bryant's finger-painting." At this point we're sitting next to each other and he gently bumps me with his shoulder. I blush again, irritated at my inability to hide my emotions. My mom always said she could read me like an open book, and I often wished I wouldn't light up like a Christmas tree whenever I was embarrassed.

"I was just thinking of my dog and cats sleeping with me at night." I take a deep breath, wondering how scary this will sound. "And how well you may fit there."

"And this made you blush, dear Bella? And what are we doing in this bed of yours?"

_Here goes nothing._

"Well, I know we both said we wanted to take it slow, but I have thought of you sharing my bed," I say all in one breath, ducking my head, embarrassment coloring my cheeks again.

Emmett chuckles and I watch his shoulders shake. Laughter is not the reaction I thought he would have.

"Really? You're laughing at me?"

"Not at you, sort of next to you."

I smack his shoulder and am slightly amazed that it didn't give at all. I mean, I'm no hulk but I lift and struggle with dogs that weight more than me on a daily basis. Hitting Emmett is like hitting a wall, a really nice, well-defined, chiseled wall.

Emmett clears his throat and I look up at him, startled out of my shirtless fantasies of him.

"Sorry. What were we talking about?"

"Me. You. Your bed."

"Oh, yeah. Why were you laughing again?"

"When I said I wanted to take things slow, I didn't mean backwards, and if we're not sharing a bed soon," he growls as he turns and crawls towards me. "Well, then, that's way too fucking slow for me."

I swallow and watch his eyes burning a path up my torso. He hovers over me as I lean back on my elbows and I begin to breathe heavily. I notice his breathing pick up as well as he lifts one hand to trace under my jaw and cup the back of my head.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," he whispers, lowering his lips to mine.

We kiss languidly, our lips hot and wet, moving together slowly. I moan quietly and he quickly backs away, kissing me chastely twice more before settling next to me to watch the water.

"I need to watch myself around you, Bella. I mean, we _are_ in a public place."

I look around and notice an older couple walking their dog nearby and am glad that Emmett stopped when he did. I'm not sure I would have.

We sit there for several minutes in silence, holding hands, caressing finger tips, sharing occasional sweet kisses. I feel at peace and in no hurry to change this quiet exchange of gentle touches. He's the first to break the silence.

"Why'd you call on Monday while I was at work?"

I pause for a minute. Not the topic I was expecting and I don't have a ready answer. "Uh...just wanted to say hi. That's all."

"Then why didn't you leave a message to say hi?"

Crap, think fast Bella. "Well, I didn't want to bother you."

"You're never a bother, Bella." He turns and looks at my face, eyes narrowing as if trying to see through me. "Why did you really call, Bella?"

I don't want him to worry, because it's probably nothing, but I don't want to hide anything from him. No matter how much I want to change things, James is part of my life. I want Emmett to know me, know my life and everything that made me. That includes my idiot mistakes.

"I had a very bad Monday, and I just needed a friendly voice."

Concern darkens his eyes. "What happened? Are you alright?"

I smile weakly and look down to watch my fingers tracing small patterns on the back of his hand resting on the blanket. "Yes and no. I received some flowers with a rather threatening note."

I watch the tension build in his hands, clenching into tight fists. "Who the fuck would do that? Do you know?"

"Well, he denies it, but I think it was James. I confronted him-"

"You what?! What the fuck were you thinking?!"

Wow. He sounds like Alice. I'm so tired of everyone thinking I made such a huge mistake. Suddenly, all the anger and frustration I had been feeling all week comes to a head.

"I was thinking that I was done being scared, done worrying about him, done being someone he can push around. I went to throw the flowers back at him, to show him once and for all that I am done."

Emmett raises his eyebrows at my outburst, definitely not expecting that kind of reaction. "Really? And how did he take that?"

"He denied everything, but I don't believe him. The florist was the same one that he used before. I recognized her handwriting and that fucking bitch would do anything for him. I sometimes don't understand how she could..."

"Hold up, Bella, I think you're getting off topic. So he denied it and then you left?"

"Uh, no. I hit him with the flowers and he chased me out of the clinic and cursed me. Then I called you from the side of the road." I finish with a small voice as it seems a bit ridiculous now. I should have just reported it to the police and let them handle it. What was I thinking?

"You hit him? Wait, you confronted him at his clinic?" I nod my head slowly. "So, there are now witnesses to his crazy ex-girlfriend beating him?"

_Aw, shit. This won't be good._

"Bella, I'm no lawyer, but that can't be good," he says matter-of-factly, echoing my thoughts. "Didn't you say you had a restraining order against him?"

I sigh and nod my head. "Yeah, I did. This will probably void it. God, what was I thinking?" I mentally face palm myself, stopping just short of actually doing it.

"Not sure, sweetness, but we'll figure something out. I have a really wonderful lawyer that you could talk to."

"Oh yeah, your lawyer. What did he say about Victoria?"

"He says she can't do anything to, or take anything from, me or Bryant. He protected us well. I'm just worried she may try something more drastic. She didn't seem very stable right before she left, and she was always out partying. I'm not sure what types of people she hangs out with now, and I wouldn't be surprised if she's in some sort of trouble."

"Well, I hope that's the last you see of her." And I feverishly hope that neither of us see James. He had this unreasonable jealous streak when we were dating, and I could barely control him then. Now, if he's still obsessing, there may be no stopping him from hurting one or both of us.

I mull these thoughts over as we continue to talk about James and Victoria and our potential problems. I tell Emmett about Edward and how his friendship was a solid rock in my life when everything with James happened.

"In fact, I was talking to him just before you showed up for our date. He's very interested in you and wants me to tell him _everything_." I wink at him and chuckle a little at his widened eyes.

"Everything?"

"Including shoe size, according to him." I giggle, because I know what Edward was implying and Emmett must know it, too. He grasps my face, and looks sincerely into my eyes.

"You can tell him I wear a twelve. And that it does directly reflect the size of my penis." I burst out laughing and I can't believe Emmett said that with a straight face. He laughs, too, and leans back on his elbows behind me, watching the setting sun.

The warm afternoon breeze starts to cool and I shiver slightly. Emmett wraps his arms around me and pulls me back against his chest. He sweeps my hair over one shoulder and I feel his warm breath against my neck. He places a soft kiss behind my ear and I shiver again.

"Seems like it's getting a little cooler. Should we call it a night?" he whispers into my hair.

"Yeah, I guess it's getting late." _What the hell, Bella? Just invite him back to watch a movie or something, 'cause otherwise you won't be getting any. Again.  
_  
"Yeah, it is." I can hear the disappointment in his voice, but I still can't bring myself to ask. We gather up the blanket and basket and make the short walk back to the truck.

We don't talk for the entire drive back to the clinic. I really want to say something, anything, but can't get myself to spit out the words. Before I know it, he's opening my door and I relish his strong arms wrapped around me, helping me down from the cab. We walk slowly, hand in hand, to the front door of the clinic. I unlock the door and turn back to him.

"Thanks for a great picnic, Emmett. It was perfect." I look up at his face and see sadness in his eyes, but a smile on his lips.

"My pleasure, Bella. I had a really wonderful time." He bends slightly to give me a chaste kiss on the lips and quickly backs away. "I'll call you soon."

_Say something. You can't let him leave here._

"Do you want to come up?" I blurt out suddenly. I'm glad I can't see his face in the dark, as I'm worried I'll see rejection there. I should have expected his reaction.

"God, yes. I've been waiting for you to say that," he growls, turning back to me and scooping me into his arms for a searing kiss. I push open the door which he shoves closed and locks while still holding me in one arm. He carries me through the reception area with my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands in his hair. Our mouths are locked together while we kiss each other frantically, and he tries to climb the stairs to my apartment.

He sets me down and I fumble with the door as our hands and mouths entwine around each other. Finally, the door opens. I stumble slightly and he picks me up again easily, kicking the door shut behind him as we enter. He carries me to the couch and settles me on his lap, never moving his mouth from mine as our tongues push and pull against each other. One of his hands encircles my waist as the other begins inching under my blouse. My hands tug at his hair as he bites gently at my lower lip, tugging it into his mouth.

"Unh...Emmett..." I moan as he reaches up to cradle my neck in his giant hands. I grind myself into the substantial bulge below me, needing that friction.

"Bella," he breathes. "Oh God..."

I start deftly unbuttoning his shirt, barely restraining the need to just rip the buttons off. I tug the ends from his pants and push the sleeves over his shoulders, running my hands down his hard muscled arms. With his chest exposed, I lean back to take him in and my mouth gapes in awe. Chiseled planes of muscle form his chest, and his abdomen has a tight eight-pack that I lightly caress with my finger nails. I follow with my mouth, placing small wet kisses along the soft skin, feeling the trembling muscles underneath.

"Bella. Fuck. Do you know what you do to me?"

I look up into his intense gaze and I do know. The lust in his eyes is surely being reflected in mine.

"Yes, Emmett, I do. But I think you should show me."

Suddenly, he flips me to a sitting position on the couch and he kneels before me, tugging my sweater over my head. He gazes in wonder at my bare skin, delicately tracing the lines of my ribs and stomach.

"You are so beautiful," he murmurs. "So beautiful."

He slowly lowers himself towards me, kissing my jaw, my neck, my collarbones while his hands roam the bare expanses of skin along my chest and stomach. I can't stop the groans and gasps that escape me with each kiss and nip of his teeth. I feel the wetness pool between my legs and I know we're not going to stop until we have some kind of release tonight.

I sit up slowly and he lifts his head, quirking an eyebrow at me in question. Soon, his smile returns as I unhook my bra, letting the straps fall off my shoulders. He reaches to remove the offending fabric and palms my breasts gently.

"More, Emmett. More."

He growls as he caresses my breast in one hand while pinching the nipple of the other. He takes my nipple into his mouth and I feel the heat and wet envelop me, while his tongue swirls around the taut flesh. I moan loudly and he wraps his arms around me to lay me down on the couch, as he climbs up and hovers over me. He covers my mouth with his as his hands knead my flesh. My nails scrape down his sculpted back and down into the waist of his jeans, cupping his firm ass. His hips shift into mine and I can feel his hard length pressing against the denim and into my wet heat.

"Less...clothing," I pant between kisses.

I feel more than hear his answering chuckle as my chest rumbles with the noise. He backs up to start unbuttoning my pants as I reach for his, fumbling in my anxiousness to remove the offending jeans. Then I remember the boots.

"Boots first, Em."

He hoists my right leg onto his shoulder, his hands smoothing under my pants searching for the top of my boots. I return his smile as he realizes what kind of boots I'm wearing. He eases the zipper down my calf and peels the leather from my skin, tossing the boot over his shoulder. Repeating the process on the other side, he hooks his hands in the waist of my pants and shimmies them to my ankles.

"Fuck me," he moans, gazing at my nearly naked body.

"That may be the plan, big boy," I purr as I lean and sit up to capture his lips with mine. He surprises me by backing up a little and looking into my eyes.

"Bella, believe me. I want this more than...than anything. But I need to take this slow. For me." My face falls as I realize he may not want this. I don't want to push him too hard, especially after all that his ex-wife has put him through. "Please understand," he continues. "I'm not saying 'no', just 'not right now.' And I'm definitely not saying 'no' to everything tonight," he finishes with a smirk, flashing his dimples.

With the appearance of the dimples, I can feel wetness pool in the lace again. I smile at him and we kiss languidly, allowing the burn to return slowly. Our hands begin to roam again and I make him stand to remove his jeans. Pushing the denim down his thighs reveals his lack of boxers and his large steel cock erect and glistening for me.

"Commando, Emmett?"

He smirks at me. "Well, it's not like I didn't think about taking my pants off tonight. Don't need the extra layers."

I reach for him and we meet in the middle, tongues, lips and fingers tasting and touching the newly exposed skin. He licks and sucks on my neck while pressing his hard body against mine.

"Unh, Emmett... God, you feel so good."

"Bella....so soft."

He lays down on the couch as I crawl down his body. As he moans and tosses his head, I lick from his neck, encircling each nipple, dipping along the ridges in his abs to run the length of the V leading to soft dark curls. I caress my tongue along his rigid length and hear him hiss as he tenses his stomach. I glance up and meet his intense blue eyes watching me swallow his cock into my mouth.

"Jeeee-sus. That has to be the most fuckawesome sight I have ever seen. Your lips around my cock. Oh, baby, that's it."

His words spur on my motions and I take him as far as I can, sucking and swirling my tongue on my way back up. My left hand strokes the base of his cock that won't fit in my mouth while the right massages his balls. His words falter as I speed up and his hand rests on my head, gently guiding my movements. I feel him grow harder and his fingers tighten in my hair. I curl my tongue around the head and pump my hand faster. I take his whole cock into my mouth, feeling it hit the back of my throat.

"Oh, dear God, Bella. I'm going to cum."

He lets go of my hair but I grab his hand to keep it there. I slow down and hollow out my cheeks as his hips thrust up and he groans loudly. I look up to see his eyes fixed on me, brows scrunched and his mouth in a perfect 'o'. I lick him slowly, allowing him to ride out his orgasm. I swallow his climax as he quickly lifts my face and devours my mouth with his.

"That was. By far. The best. Most incredible. Blow job. Ever." Each small phrase is punctuated with a kiss, to my mouth, my cheeks, my forehead, my neck. I haven't ever seen this kind of enthusiasm after a blow job. A girl could get used to this.

Emmett begins sucking and licking my neck and collar bones, pulling me up on the couch with him. I straddle his lap and he dips his head to lick and tease my breasts, fondling the other with his hand. I arch my back into his touches, needing him closer. His talented mouth is teasing and nipping, burning a path across my heated skin.

"Emmett...oh hell, I want you so badly." I pant and moan against his curly hair, digging my fingers into his thick shoulders.

"Don't you worry, sweet Bella. You will be fully satisfied."

He lifts me easily and settles me against the back of the couch, my legs on the seat and my head angled towards the floor. I giggle a little and I can feel my breasts jiggle.

"Bella, you are so beautiful. Spread out for me, wanting me."

I feel his hands ghost over my stomach, grazing my hips, so close to where I am aching for him. I'm panting heavily and my hips start to writhe. He chuckles a bit as he settles one of his large hands on my chest.

"Wouldn't want you to fall over there, sweetness. And I'm not quite done with you."

I moan loudly, restrained as I am, as his hand keeps dancing over me, brushing but never touching. His mouth joins his hand, small bites along my hip bones, tongue swirling in my navel. I can't remember when I've been touched like this, and I'm letting my appreciation be known. Loudly.

"I love your noises, Bella. Why don't you tell me what you want?"

"Please, Emmett. Touch, lick, please." I pant at him, barely feeling coherent enough to form complete words since complete sentences are apparently beyond me.

"Like this?" He sweeps a finger down my hip bone, palming my sex with his warm hand.

"Ung, please. More," I beg.

"This, my Bella?" He begins flexing his fingers between my lips, small, gentle touches to my swollen clit, barely grazing my slit. "Holy hell, you are dripping wet."

"For you. Just for you. Please." The need I feel for this man is overwhelming and if he didn't have his hand on my chest I would have flipped over and jumped on his cock. Impaling myself and relieving this building pressure.

"Just for you, Bella."

Slowly, he tilts his hand, circling my clit with his thumb while inserting a finger into me and pumping slowly. Waves of pleasure sweep through me and I already feel tightness in my abdomen, sweeping through me. He inserts a second finger and my body explodes with no warning. I pant his name and moan loudly as I cum on his hand, my eyes squeezing shut and my legs quivering uncontrollably.

"You are so beautiful, Bella, so beautiful." He lifts me gently in his arms and I fold into his chest, still breathing heavily.

"Emmett, that was the most amazing...just amazing."

I feel his chest rumble as he chuckles, his arms tightening around me.

"For me, too, Bella. Me, too. Really, not sure how long I can wait for the sex now."

He laughs and I join him, because it's true. If his fingers are that talented, I can't wait for his tongue. Or his cock. I start to tremble just thinking about it.

"Are you cold, sweetness?"

"Um...no?" I decide to be honest. Can't hurt, right? "Just fantasizing about your cock inside me."

Emmett growls and I smile. "Don't say things like that, Bella. You don't how often I think about that as well. And I'm really trying to be good."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe that's fourth date material."

"Really? Fourth date? Wait. What number are we at?"

"Three, in my counting." I look up at him, sensing his apprehension.

"Sounds good to me." He smiles broadly. "I was just hoping we were close to four."

~0~0~0~0~0~

**?POV**

I can't believe she invited him inside and he went. Second date. That little whore.

I thought my little warning would have kept her away from him, scared her off. But, she didn't run away, she ran to him.

I thought a little confrontation would slow things down. They didn't see each other for almost a week, and I started to have hope. But obviously, things have not slowed down, judging by the amount of time he's been in there.

I will have to step up my game. If they want to play with me, then I will play back.

And I don't play fair.

.

.

* * *

A/N: First of all, big smooches to my beta theladyingrey42. You are one fuck-awesome bitch and I love you, man... OK, so I'm down to only one Strongbow at this point... Also, to my DH who actually reads this stuff, if you can imagine. I promise that any mistakes you have found are entirely mine.

So, that was my first actual lemon... Good? Bad? Ugly??


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I just like to mix things up and see what happens. See you below for lots of important info!****  
**

**

* * *

  
EmPOV**

I lie awake in this strange bed listening to Bella's even breathing. Her head rests on my bare chest, her tiny body tucked against mine, warmth radiating between us. She murmurs quietly in her sleep and I pull her a little closer, reveling in this rare feeling of peace and comfort.

After we basically attacked each other walking into her place tonight, she asked me to stay. To say I was a little excited about that idea was a large understatement. I made a quick phone call to the baby sitter who was more than happy to earn more cash just by sleeping at my house. Bryant was already in bed and had been an "excellent boy" according to her. With my responsibilities taken care of until morning, I had no reason not to stay with her.

My Bella.

Two short weeks ago, I had never thought I would experience these feelings again: companionship, want, possession, lust. Hell, even just _talking_ to a beautiful woman had seemed out of my league. But now, I have Bella, and she's easily the best thing that's happened to me in a long, long time.

And the craziest part is that this thing between us is effortless, like breathing. We just understand each other and even if we run into trouble, like the James incident, we work through it. Like adults are supposed to. Like a _partner_ is supposed to.

_Whoa, where'd that thought come from? _

These thoughts of forever and commitment have been sneaking into my head ever since I looked into Bella's eyes the first time. Which hasn't happened since_ her_. After Victoria left me, I swore that I wouldn't let another woman ruin my life and hurt Bryant further. That she-demon broke both of us, poisoning us with her indifference and venom towards _my_ son, whose life she had actually helped create. I couldn't risk introducing another woman like that into our lives, especially as Bryant and I were finally starting to heal after moving to this new town and trying a new life.

Then Bella walked into that exam room and I watched my old beliefs crumble to the floor. She was infinitely patient with Bryant, answering all his questions, and quietly stealing my heart. I wanted to ask her then to go on a date with me, but I was too scared of the consequences for Bryant. And me.

Now, with Bella lying here in my arms, her warm breath fanning against my chest, I have to stifle a snort that I even put her in the same category as Victoria. The comparison is just ridiculous.

Bella has a kind, gentle heart, an infectious laugh that she never holds back, and a quick mind and sharp tongue to endlessly banter with me. She is great with Bryant and I think he's already smitten with her as well.

In my head, I know that my thoughts are far ahead of where they should be, but I already picture spending more time with Bella, wrapped in her arms or sipping coffee on a lazy Sunday morning before going to brunch with her friends or my parents. I'm torn between wishing that she was a bigger part of my life, meeting my family and having dinner with Bryant and me, and knowing that I can't hurt Bryant again if she leaves me.

I sigh heavily and Bella mumbles incoherently before brushing her hand along my shoulder. She smiles in her sleep and I smile back. I hear a big sigh from the floor and glance over at Argo curled up in her make-shift bed of blankets. She seems like a great dog, but there is no way that the three of us could fit in this queen-sized bed.

A large smile creeps across my face as I think of Bella in my bed, my large California king bed. I think Argo might actually fit. Hell, it's possible everyone could fit, the cats, the dog, even Bryant.

Soon, I drift to sleep, holding my angel in my arms, thinking of lazy Saturday mornings with all of us snuggling and sleeping in.

I'm startled by a great splash of water over my head and open my eyes to a brilliant sun overhead, and warm sand beneath me. I know I'm dreaming, but I indulge in the warmth on my chest. A small giggle breaks my reverie, and I glance over to find Bryant with a large pail in his hands about to throw water on me again.

I slowly rise and pretend to stalk him as he runs screaming and laughing down the beach with Argo at his heels.

"Don't go too far!" an angelic voice calls from behind me.

I turn to see Bella in a deep blue bikini, the sun making her skin glow and her hair iridescent. She waves and I just stare, stunned into silence by her beauty.

"Lunch is almost ready. Why don't you guys come back for a bit?"

I'm about to respond when Bryant runs past me with the dog still following closely. "Okay, Mom! We're coming!"

My world immediately stops moving. _Did he just say what I think he said?_

Bryant turns when I stop and yells back at me, "Come on, Dad. You heard Mom, time for lunch."

I'm startled awake, gasping for breath and Bella running her hands soothingly through my hair.

"Shh, Emmett. It's only a dream. It's okay."

Her words pull me back from my anxiety and into reality. It _was_ only a dream.

Her bright eyes look into mine, worry creasing her brows. I reach up and cup her cheek, noticing how the lines disappear with my touch. She lays her head back down on my chest and curls around me.

"Was it a nightmare?" she mumbles into my chest, placing small kisses on my heated skin.

"No, not a nightmare really. It was just startling, I think. I don't really remember." I lean down and kiss her briefly, and she pats my hand lazily with hers.

"That's good, Em." Her words trail off and her breathing evens out. I'm amazed at how quickly and easily she falls back asleep.

My heart rate's almost back to normal, and I think about the vision of Bella on that beach, how beautiful she looked in the sun. _Why the panic then?_ I look down at her resting on my chest, and think about possibilities I haven't entertained in a long time. 

_I love having her snuggled in my arms, but can I risk everything with Bella? Can I even think "forever"?_  
_  
Whoa, whoa, whoa! Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, Emmett? Don't you think that dinner with Bryant or a movie might be the next logical thing to do, preceding nuptials and rings by a just a few steps?_

I hate it when my inner voice is reasonable and sarcastic at the same time. Especially at four in the morning.

I resolve to ask Bella to come over tomorrow to hang out with us. Small steps. Maybe she could bring Argo? I fall asleep again slowly, hoping that Argo likes kids. My subconscious must be feeling pity on me as I pass the rest of the night in a dreamless state of bliss.

I awake to cold sheets next to me and the smells of bacon and coffee wafting in the open door. The clock shows it's way too early to be awake on a Saturday, but my stomach growls and I know my decision has been made.

After a quick stop in the bathroom, I follow my nose into the kitchen where Bella is facing the stove, her cute ass in impossibly tiny shorts swaying to a rhythm I can't hear. I notice small white earbuds dangling from her ears and connected to a small iPod on her hip. One mystery solved.

Watching her so free and uninhibited makes my hands veritably ache to touch her. I slip behind her and wrap her in my arms, easily lifting her slight frame and crushing her to my chest. "Good morning, cute ass!"

She gasps and the giggles. "Emmett...can't breathe."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," I apologize as I set her back on her feet.

She spins quickly to face me and cups my face in her hands. "Nothing to apologize for. I like your enthusiasm and that you're a morning person. And good morning to you, too." She kisses me quickly before turning back to the stove. "Sorry I'm up so early, but I have some patients to discharge this morning. How do you like your eggs?"

"Wow, short shorts and eggs? You are too good to me." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she giggles. As much as I like the view, I'm shocked that she's cooking for me. I definitely could get used to this.

She turns her head to smirk at me. "I know. Eggs?"

"Uh, yes please. Over-medium, if you can."

"Will do. Can you get some toast going for us?"

"Definitely. But I'm not functional this early without some liquid caffeine."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Cupboard to the right of the sink. Sugar's in there, too, milk's in the fridge."

I find a mug with kittens on it, chuckling at it while pouring myself a cup of coffee. After the bread is in the toaster, I lean against the counter watching Bella cook. Just seeing Bella be so at home and comfortable around me, and after last night, gives me hope that we're on the same page. Maybe I'm not the only one with crazy dreams.

Bella interrupts my thoughts by handing me a plate heaped with eggs, toast, bacon and hashbrowns.

"Shit, Bells! This looks even better than the diner downtown!"

"I don't know, Em. I have a certain fondness for that diner, you know." She winks at me and blushes slightly. I think back to our first kiss, my cock thinking that we should continue what we started last night as it twitches in my pants.

"Yeah, well." My words completely fail me as images of us at the diner flood my mind. I clear my throat and run my hand over the back of my neck.

"Now, Emmett. What in the world has got you so worked up?"

I look at her incredulously, but then I notice her sly look and realize she knows _exactly_ what she's doing to me.

I'm about to answer that we should continue what we started last night, but then my stomach joins the argument and growls loudly.

"Just hungry. Not sure what you're talking about," I mumble, desperately shoving images of naked Bella out of my head.

She forks a mouthful of food between her rosy lips, and I stare as she licks them clean, my food completely forgotten. "Yes, Em. I'm hungry, too."

I tear my eyes away from her, because I really _am_ hungry and I won't get anything into my mouth with my cock straining against my boxers like this. "Okay! Okay! Truce until after breakfast!"

She laughs, throwing her head back. "You've got a deal, my famished stud."

I ignore her for ten minutes, focusing on eating the massive amount of food she made for me. At least, I try to ignore her, but her sighs and giggles and slight touches of my knee and shoulder and hand make that very difficult.

As soon as my plate is clean, I toss my fork on top and gather her in my arms as she squeals and giggles. I pull her into my chest and cover her mouth with mine, instantly deepening the kiss and groaning at the feel of her. She presses herself into me with her hands gripping tightly onto my shoulder and neck.

I lift her gently and walk carefully into the bedroom, laying her across the comforter, our mouths never pausing their hungry pursuit over lips and skin. I lie down next to her and she twists, putting me on my back with her straddling my thighs. I know I'm going to regret the next words out of my mouth.

I break my mouth away and she continues hot kisses down my neck and across my jaw. "Bella? We can't do this right now."

"Hmmm," she hums against me, not stopping or even slowing the exploration of my skin with her mouth and tongue, while grinding her pelvis against mine.

"Fuck, that feels good," I moan as she runs her tongue over my ear. I still her hips with my hands and she wiggles her ass against me. _What was I saying?_ "Damn it, Bella. We have to stop."

"I know you want this, Em. I can feel it," she whispers against my neck.

"I do, believe me I do," I groan, barely able to form complete sentences. "And I want to make you scream until you're hoarse." She gasps as I nibble along her jaw and circle her hips with mine. "But my son is probably wondering where I am, so right now I don't have the time to be good to you."

She whimpers as I release her hips and move my hands into her hair. "Emmett, you're always good to me, but I get what you're saying. Bryant needs you."

I sigh and sit up as she climbs off me, missing her weight and warmth already. I may want her in my life, I desperately want her right now. I look at her, sitting next to me on the bed, fiddling nervously with the comforter, dejection evident on her face. I reach over and grab her waist, pulling her into my lap.

"Come here, sweet girl. I don't mean never, just not right now." She looks up at me with her wide brown eyes and I kiss her forehead, lingering a moment. "I swear, Bella, I want to stay here, to kiss you and touch you, but I have to get back."

"I know, and I feel selfish and silly for feeling like this, but I really don't want you to go."

"Well, why don't you come over to my house later? Bring Argo and we can have dinner, maybe play some board games?" As the idea forms in my head, I like it more and more, and I can't stop the large grin spreading across my face.

Bella's answering smile is brilliant. "That sounds great! I only have a few appointments today and a couple discharges this morning. I should be able to come over after lunch. Around one?"

"Perfect. Call me when you leave?" She nods quickly and I kiss her again, full of passion and happiness.

I hastily gather my clothes and put them on, eager to move on with the day so I can see her again sooner. We share another long, smoldering kiss at the door to her apartment and I wonder how much longer I can resist her. I almost skip down the steps to the clinic, but I pause near the bottom, confronted by a small woman with short dark hair with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping impatiently.

"Is my doctor coming down here any time soon?"

"Uh, I think so. Sorry, don't know if you remember me, but I'm Emmett." I extend my hand and she grasps it in her tiny one, vigorously shaking them.

Her face morphs into a brilliant smile. "Alice. And of course, I remember you. It's good to see you again. Is my vet going to be in a good mood?" She winks at me and I can't contain my laughter.

"Well, I hope so." I pause, wondering how much to reveal. "We had a wonderful date last night."

"But it's morning now, handsome. What did you do on the date? Did you have dinner? Go dancing? Why are you still here? And where is she?" Alice barely breathes during all the questions, and I feel the need to run from the sprite of a woman.

"She told me she has some discharges this morning, so I think she'll be down soon." I side step around her, trying to avoid any more questions. "Sorry Alice, but I need to go. My son's sitter is probably not too happy with me." I run to the door, not wanting to reveal too much about our time together. I have a feeling Bella's going to get the third degree.

"You can run from me, but you can't hide. I'll just get the details from Bella," she calls after me.

I hurry out the door and to my truck, jumping in and starting it quickly like wild animals are at my heels.

_Man, Bella described Alice as a force of nature, and I can see the comparison. Her husband must be the fucking Rock of Gibraltar to withstand that daily._

The drive home is uneventful, and I'm soon opening the front door, greeted by Saturday morning cartoons blaring from the TV.

"Hey! I'm home!"

"Dad!" Bryant yells, running from the living room to greet me.

"Hey, Sport! How's the morning been?"

"Just great! Amy just got up, and she said she'd make me pancakes if I watched TV by myself for a little while. Wanna eat with us?"

"How about I make pancakes and then we can watch some cartoons?"

"Yay!" He yells, racing back into the living room.

I chuckle as he runs away and walk down the hall to find Amy. The door to the guestroom is closed, so I knock lightly and call out to her.

She opens the door quickly, hair dripping but fully dressed. "Hello, Mr. McCarty."

"Hi, Amy. I hope Bryant wasn't any trouble. I'm going to make breakfast if you want to stay, but obviously you can leave whenever."

"I think I'll get going if that's okay. And Bryant was great, he always is. You have a really well-behaved son and I'm available any time you need a sitter." She smiles up at me, braces flashing.

"Thanks again for staying." I look over her shoulder, slightly uncomfortable with her stare. "Anyway, just stop by the kitchen on your way out to get your money."

"Thanks, Mr. McCarty. I'll be right out."

I hear the door close behind me as I head back to the kitchen. I peek in the living room to see Bryant dancing around to Sponge Bob Squarepants without a care in the world. In the kitchen, I start the griddle and mix up the pancake batter, throwing in some chocolate chips for fun.

I'm flipping the second batch of pancakes when Amy enters the kitchen.

"Uh, Mr. McCarty, I'm going to...well, go now." She blushes and looks at her toes. I have no idea why she would be so embarrassed.

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast? I'm making chocolate chip pancakes." The last sentence I say in a sing-song voice, hoping to make her more comfortable. She always seems so nervous around me.

"Uh...no, I have chores and homework I need to do at home. So, I'm going to go."

"Okay, no problem. Again, I'm really glad you could stay last night."

"Really, Mr. McCarty, it's not a problem. Any time." She blushes again and I'm confused again. I dig my wallet out of my back pocket and hand her three twenties, which is more than I would normally pay for an overnight stay, but she did save my ass at the last minute.

"Wow! Thanks! I'll babysit for Bryant any time!" She waves at me and I chuckle and wave back. She turns quickly and heads toward the front door, stopping by the living room to say goodbye to Bryant.

I hear the front door close and Bryant comes skipping into the kitchen, as I remove the pancakes from the griddle.

"What're we having for breakfast?"

"How do chocolate chip pancakes sound?!"

Bryant squeals in pleasure and races around the kitchen island to hug me around my legs.

"Awesome!" He looks up at me, his eyes sparkling. "I missed you."

"Aww, Sport. I missed you, too. How many do you want?"

"I want this many," he says, holding up two fingers and wiggling them at me.

"Alright, two it is."

I set a plate on the island counter and he scrambles into the stool. I put syrup on the pancakes and cut them into bite-sized pieces while he bounces impatiently. I hand him his fork and he digs in quickly, shoveling the bites in his mouth.

"Whoa, slow down there. There's more where those came from."

"Sorry," he mumbles through his mouthful of food.

I place a glass of milk next to his plate and turn back to my pancake making.

I soon join him at the island, eating several of the chocolaty pancakes. After breakfast, we watch another hour of cartoons before I make him get dressed for the day. It's a little after eleven at this point, so we settle down for a mean game of Memory before he announces he's hungry again.

I fix us a couple of sandwiches with slices of apples and carrots on the side. I keep glancing at the clock, excited about our visitors that would be arriving soon. While we're eating our lunch, I decide I should talk to Bryant about Bella's visit.

"So, Bryant, we're going to have company this afternoon."

"Really? Who?" His brow furrows as he tries to figure out who might be visiting us.

"Dr. Bella's coming over and she'll be bringing her dog, Argo."

Bryant's face lights up and he starts bouncing in his seat. "A dog? She's bringing over her dog?"

"Yes, and they'll be here after lunch," I laugh, enjoying his enthusiasm.

After we're done eating, Bryant helps me clean up the kitchen until we hear the crunch of gravel outside as a car approaches the house.

He races to the front door, flinging it open and running into the driveway. I follow behind him at a slightly slower pace, watching Bella exit her car and wave at me before being tackled by Bryant. My heart clenches to see her interact so effortlessly with my son and to see him acting so at ease with her. She bends down to talk to him and he visibly settles, although I know he must be excited to see a dog. No one in our family has one, but he has to say hello to every one we see in town.

He backs away from the car slightly, and Bella opens the back door. Argo leaps out and races around the yard a couple times, stretching her legs. Bella calls her over and she trots back to the car obediently.

Bella has Bryant hold out his hand and Argo sniffs it before Bryant pats her on the head. She stretches up and licks him on the nose and he giggles. Argo leaps and spins before sneaking in another lick and racing around the yard.

Watching them play, I'm startled to find Bella suddenly close enough to touch.

"Hello," she starts, looking up at me shyly.

"Hello," I return, dipping my head to kiss her lips chastely. I won't make out with her in front of my son, but I can't resist the brief touch of her lips on mine. I look up as Bryant laughs and squeals.

"Don't worry about them. Argo absolutely loves kids."

"Not worried, just amazed. Bryant hasn't looked so happy in a long time." I look into her eyes and I know that I'm happier than I've been in a long time, too. "Should we go inside for a bit? Maybe we can take a walk later."

"That sounds great," she agrees, smiling up at me. She turns to call over her shoulder, "Argo! Come!"

Argo bounds towards us and rubs her head against Bella's outstretched hand. Bryant runs after the dog, giggling still. We all head indoors and Argo immediately puts her nose to the ground and scampers through the rooms, inhaling her surroundings. She ducks into Bryant's room and there's a loud hiss.

"Uh oh, she must have found Bob." Bella frowns. "She's always been good around cats, but I'll go make sure."

Bella follows Bryant to his room to check on the dog and cat interactions and I grab waters for all of us from the fridge. They return soon with large smiles on their faces and Argo trotting behind them.

"All is well," Bella announces as she accepts the water from me.

"Yeah Dad, Bob and Argo are friends now," Bryant explains.

"Well, that's a relief!" I say to Bryant, trying to stay calm and handing him an opened water as well. Internally though, I'm doing the Emmett happy dance, because this means that Bella could bring Argo here and stay the night, both of our responsibilities under the same roof. Externally, I change everyone's focus. "Who's up for a board game?"

Bryant's eyes light up and he runs full tilt into the living room to get his favorites. I swear, that kid doesn't walk anywhere. We spend a quiet afternoon playing games like Candyland and Chutes and Ladders, games that are much more fun with the addition of a third person. I watch Bella interacting with Bryant, both of them laughing and hugging each other often. I find myself hoping this could become a weekend tradition in my house. Hell, I'm hoping that Bella is here every weekend even without the board games.

Around 3:30, Bryant and Argo start to get restless and we decide to go for a walk before I have to start dinner. There are many trails through the woods around my house and we make a large loop through the forest, Bella and I holding hands while Bryant and Argo often race ahead. At first, I would get nervous when they would disappear around a bend, but Bella would quickly whistle to bring Argo back with Bryant following closely behind.

"Don't worry, Em. She'll keep an eye on him. She'll protect him."

I smile and squeeze Bella's hand because she knows what I'm thinking without me having to say a word. She knows that Bryant is my life and I worry about him constantly, only leaving him with people I completely trust if I'm not there myself. Especially now. Especially with Victoria back in town.

I sigh and look at my watch, not wanting to end my semi-alone time with her. "It's getting late, we should head back."

Bella calls Argo and we all turn back to the house, emerging from the forest onto the driveway only a short distance from the road. Being somewhat obsessed with the possibility he'll get something in the mail from my mom again, Bryant offers to run to the mailbox before we walk up the long drive. Bella and I wait a short distance away for him and Argo to return, hugging each other close, enjoying a moment alone together.

"This was a great idea," she murmurs into my chest.

"Of course it was." I chuckle as she smacks me playfully. "I'm so glad you came over," I continue seriously. "You don't know just how fucking happy it makes me that you and Argo fit so seamlessly into my house and with Bryant."

"You have a wonderful son, Em. He's a great kid and Argo absolutely loves him." She releases me, but keeps an arm around my waist, looking in the direction Bryant and Argo would be returning from.

"Argo does, does she?" I tease.

She smiles playfully at me and winks when I nudge her hip with mine. "Yes, she does."

A warmth spreads through my chest as I imagine letting Bella in, into my home, my life, my heart. Suddenly, Bryant bursts around the corner, Argo at his heels. He hands me the mail, out of breath, but smiling broadly.

"Argo and I are going to race to the house. Okay, Dad?"

"It's fine with me, if it's okay with Bella." I raise my eyebrows at her in question and she looks down at Bryant and Argo, addressing them both directly.

"Okay, you two, do you promise to go straight back to the house?" Bryant nods and Argo wags her tail. "And, Bryant, make sure she stays near you when you get back, just tell her to come and she should run right over."

"I can do that, Dr. Bella."

"Okay, then have fun!" she calls after them as they race ahead of us. "I think those two are going to be inseparable," Bella whispers to me conspiratorially.

I laugh and nod in agreement. We may have created a monster.

We walk slowly back up the driveway in silence, holding hands and enjoying the evening. When the house comes into view, Bryant and Argo are sitting on the front porch, Argo's tongue lolling from her mouth. Bryant's hands are running down her side and she's leaning into his touch.

"So, who won?" I call over to Bryant.

"I did!" He yells as he breaks into a huge grin. Suddenly, his face falls, his lips forming a small pout. "Although, I think she may have let me. She did get distracted by that squirrel."

I laugh and clap him lightly on the back. "Well, let's get inside and I'll start dinner. I'm sure you're hungry."

"What about Argo, Dad? Can she eat dinner with us?" I'm at a loss for words, I hadn't thought about Argo eating or drinking. Luckily, Bella's more prepared than I am.

Bella bends to address Bryant directly, focusing her attention on him alone. "Well, she has her own food, and I brought it with me. In fact, we should get her food and her water dish from the car. Do you want to help me?"

Bryant readily agrees and helps her bring the dishes and food inside and wipe Argo's feet off with an old towel Bella brought with her. While they are cleaning the dog up, I start preparing dinner in the kitchen. I'm rummaging through the cupboard for canned tomatoes for my homemade spaghetti sauce when I feel Bella behind me. She wraps her hands around me from behind, pressing her tiny body against mine.

"Can I help with anything?"

I straighten and turn in her arms to face her, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Not at all, just need to dump in the tomatoes and spices and then let it simmer. Why don't you relax? There's beer in the fridge."

I get her the bottle opener as she grabs two beers. I open them quickly and clink my bottle to hers. "To lazy Saturdays at home."

"Lazy Saturdays," she repeats and smiles at me as she takes a sip of her beer. We stand elbow to elbow, leaning against the island while we watch Bryant and Argo snuggled on the couch together watching a movie.

Bella and I chat about our plans for the week, and she suggests that Bryant and I should come over to Alice and Jasper's brunch next Sunday. I smile broadly because she's making plans with me, plans beyond tomorrow. I agree and make a note of telling Mom tomorrow that we won't make it the following weekend.

Soon, dinner is ready and we're all sitting at the dining table, Argo curled under Bryant's chair. While we eat, we smile and laugh at Bryant's stories of his adventures with the dog today. Bella helps Bryant cut his noodles into smaller pieces and I can't help but wonder if this could be our future. She is exactly what Bryant and I both need, and everything I could ever ask for.

After dinner, Bella helps me clean up but then says she has to go back to her place. I'm slightly disappointed, but it would be a little awkward to explain the situation to Bryant at this stage. He has seen us kissing and hugging throughout the day, but no one has spent the night with me since Victoria left.

I help Bella gather Argo's things and she pauses by the door to kiss me. We've kept things fairly chaste between us for the day, and I'm actually okay with that. It's good to know that we can function together without trying to attack each other. She leans into me and I inhale her flowery scent, everything in me yearning for her to stay. She sighs and holds me tighter, as if she's regretting leaving, too.

I step back after a minute as Bryant bounds into the foyer with Argo at his side. Those two have been inseparable all day.

"I don't know what you think, Bella," I start a little loudly. "But Argo seemed to have fun today. Maybe she could visit again." I watch as Bryant starts bouncing on his toes before giving Argo a hug. "I'm sure Bryant would like that."

"Yeah, Dad, please. I would love to see Argo again. And she wants to come back, too." Argo wags her tail and licks the side of Bryant's face.

"Sure, if Dr. Bella says it's okay."

"We would love to come over again, and I think Argo's had a great time playing with you all day."

Bryant did his funny happy dance which really is a miniature version of the twist with some jumps and squeals thrown in.

We all walk out to Bella's car and Bryant 'helps' Argo get in the back seat. He waves goodbye to the dog through the window and wraps his tiny arms around Bella's legs before running back in the house. Bella and I laugh at the small whirlwind that is my son before she turns to me, placing her hands on my chest.

"Thanks for inviting me over. I had a really great time." She looks up into my eyes and I can see sincerity burning there, and something else just behind it.

"Me, too. I'm just happy everyone got along so well, and we can do this again. It'd be nice to not have to rush back to our respective houses at the end of the night."

"Yeah, that _would_ be nice," she trails off and twines her fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck.

"You don't understand how badly I don't want this to end," I murmur into her hair as I bend to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Believe me, I do." Using my words from earlier against me, she snuggles closer into my chest and we both sigh.

"Does this mean goodbye 'til next weekend? 'Cause, I really can't wait that long to see you again." I'm nervous as all hell that she thinks this weekend arrangement is good, because this is just not enough for me.

"Oh, thank God! I was hoping you would say that!"

I feel myself relax, actually happy that she feels the same.

"Do you want to have dinner sometime this week?" she continues. "Something simple. With Bryant?"

I smile as she includes my son in her plans. "Yeah, that'd be great. We're free really any night."

"My schedule is more unpredictable, but I can call you in the afternoon when I have a good idea of what my night should be like."

My heart soars at the prospect of not waiting another six days to see her. I look into her chocolate eyes and fall deeper into her. "I can't _wait_ to see you again." I lean in closer and growl in her ear, "And to taste you."

She shudders in my arms and tilts her head to bring her lips to mine. We kiss long and slow, her arms gripping mine and my hands tangling into her hair. She moans into my mouth and I know we should stop now, but I can't will my mouth and hands to actually do that. She pushes gently on my chest and I back up immediately, feeling sad and lucky that one of us has some willpower. I caress her cheek and notice her flushed face, her swollen lips, her heaving breasts, her tousled hair.

_I did that. She looks excited and ravaged and barely together because of me._

"Thanks again for a lovely day," she gasps between her panting breaths.

"Anytime," I reply, smirking at our loss of control.

She opens her car door and sits in the driver's seat. I lean over the door to steal one more kiss and she grabs my neck to hold me there. Nipping my ear she whispers, "And I can't wait to be tasted."

With that, she releases me and I almost fall to the ground in shock. She laughs, closes her door and speeds down the driveway.

I shake my head in defeat and disbelief. That woman will be the death of me.

.  
.

.

.  
.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! If you are still reading this, thank you SO much! I can't believe I haven't updated in over a month and I sincerely apologize. Some of the delay is RL, but some is the fact that I finished my other multichapter fic (JxB, AH) called Nothing on the Side, which kind of consumed me for a little while. Also, I've started my Twi25 piece which has about 5 drabbles and O/S posted already. And, I'm working on a collab with theladyingrey42 for the FML contest which is due next weekend. **

**Anyway, the next update will be much sooner. You can follow me on Twitter (bmango77), if you'd like more reminders of when chapters are posted and reading the nonsense I spew on a daily basis...  
**

**Big thanks, as always, to my beta theladyingrey42, who helped me take the girly out of Emmett this chapter. I'm not sure what happened to him in my head... And to my hubs, who said, "Why is all so damn fluffy?" Well, sometimes, they just need a little happiness. Next chapter won't be all rainbows and kittens.**

**Thank you for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: S Meyer owns everything Twilight. See you below (semi-important A/N). Completely owning the M rating this chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**EmPOV**

I turn back to the house, surreptitiously adjusting myself in my pants before walking in the door. Bella has no idea the effect she has on me, and I don't need Bryant to see that shit.

I find him in his room, playing quietly with his Legos and trying to keep Bob from stealing the blocks. I stand in the doorway watching him build, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Look, Daddy, I'm making a building just like you."

"That's awesome!" I praise and then tilt my head for a better look. "What is it?"

"It's a house, obviously."

I chuckle and kneel to get a better look. The building is more of a lump of mismatched blocks, but I applaud his efforts.

"Is it for us?"

"No, Daddy, that's just silly. It's for Argo." He lifts the mass of blocks and explains in detail where the window would be next to the couch so she could be comfortable while looking outside.

"Okay, Sport, I think it's time to take a bath and get ready for bed. We've got breakfast at Nana's house tomorrow and I don't want you all dirty."

"Aww. Do I have to?"

"Yes, stinky boy!" He laughs as a wrestle with him for a couple seconds. "Grab your pajamas and get your butt in the bathtub."

I walk to the bathroom and start the water, letting it warm before plugging the drain. He doesn't really need me to wash him anymore, but I like the playtime and splashing each other has become sort of a contest.

We go through the routine of scrubbing, washing, rinsing, drying, brushing and combing and soon he's snuggled under his covers with Bob curled next to him on his pillow. He asks me again to read a little to him, but he succumbs to sleep quickly after his long day. I kiss him gently on his forehead before leaving him to his dreams.

Walking back into the kitchen, I notice the unopened mail on the counter. After sifting through bills and junk mail, I notice a personal letter to me with no return address. I recognize the writing and a spike of fear shoots down my spine.

Opening the letter, I read through it once, then again, trying to sort through her demands. Basically, Victoria is attempting to claim full custody of Bryant.

"Son of a bitch!" I growl and crumple the letter before I can stop myself.

I hurriedly dial my lawyer, not caring what time it is anymore. A muffled greeting is all I hear before I launch into my tirade.

"The fucking bitch sent me a letter demanding custody of Bryant. Can she do this? Please, Alec, you gotta give it to me straight." I try to stay calm and quiet to not disturb Bryant, but this determination of hers is really worrying me.

Alec reassures me that she doesn't have a claim on Bryant and that the papers she signed will stand up in court.

"You think it'll come to that? We'll have to go to court?"

"It could. If she presses her case, she could sue for her rights to Bryant, but, like I said, she won't win."

"What will happen to Bryant in the mean time? He won't be taken from me, will he?"

"I can't promise anything, but I will look into this right away. Fax me the letter and I'll contact the judge in the morning."

I thank Alec for his help and end the call, immediately going to my scanner to fax the letter to him. While I'm waiting for the fax to go through, my cell phone buzzes and Garrett's name lights the display.

"Hey bro! What's up?" I answer, trying to keep the stress out of my voice.

"Not much. You coming to Ma's tomorrow?"

"Don't I always? You know I can't tell that woman no." We chuckle because we both know what Mama's boys we are.

"Yeah, well Kate's supposed to come this weekend, too. She misses Bryant apparently." He laughs and I know Bryant will be equally ecstatic to see her.

"I've a question for ya, G."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Ma will...you know, be okay with it if..." I pause, unable to embarrass myself with my brother.

"Dude, just spit it the fuck out! You're killing me over here," he huffs, exasperated.

"I want to invite Bella over next Sunday, and..."

"You're nervous? Man, you don't get nervous. And don't worry about Ma, she'll be over the fucking moon."

I rub the back of my head and realize he's right. Mom's been pressuring me to date again, saying I've wasted too much of my life on Victoria as it is.

"I just don't know, G," I answer, rubbing my face with my hands. "It's a big step."

"Yeah, but you like her, right?"

_Like her?_ I'm not even sure that's strong enough anymore.

"Yeah, I like her."

"Then you should invite her. And stop being such a pansy ass."

We share a laugh again and continue throwing insults at each other as only brothers can. When I finally end the call, I feel better, lighter.

I think about calling Bella tonight, but decide to wait until tomorrow. By then, I'll hopefully have heard back from Alec and we'll have a plan for dealing with Victoria and I'll have talked to Mom about inviting Bella for brunch. With the plan set, I grab a beer and watch Sports Center until my eyes are drifting shut. I head to bed and fall into a deep, dreamless sleep til morning.

~0~0~0~

**BPOV**

Driving away from Emmett's place, my heart racing in my chest, I want to turn around and just throw myself into his arms, screaming "Hey, you big stud! Take me to bed or lose me forever!" like Carole and Goose in Top Gun.

But, I couldn't do that yet. He says he needs time and I'm determined to be patient. But, gods, when he says he wants to taste me, my gut clenches and I don't want to hold back any more.

By the time I pull back into the clinic parking lot, I've got myself worked up again and in need of release or a cold shower. I let Argo out of the backseat and she trots to the front door obediently. We pass through the clinic to my apartment and, as soon as I open my door, the cats voice their displeasure at my disappearance all day.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're both wasting away, you chunky bastards."

I try to distract myself with my boring chores, feeding the cats, taking Argo outside one last time, cleaning the kitchen, but I eventually run out of things to do. I grab one of my classic books and curl up on the couch with Argo to read it.

Four lines in and I remember why I shouldn't have chosen this novel. The heroine is quivering in delight after meeting her knight in shining armor, his corded muscles like steel under her touch. Which just reminds me of Emmett's impressive chest, arms, legs, and how much I want to touch him and feel him pressed against me.

"Jesus," I exhale and Argo looks up at me and wags her tail slightly before snuggling back into my side.

After last night, after our date and getting around to third base, I've found my imagination has a lot more material to work with. The images I can conjure easily are very difficult to ignore. I finally decide on the cold shower, steeling my resolve for patience when it came to Emmett. I crawl into bed, utterly frustrated, but glad I can get up early and run before going out with Alice and Jasper for breakfast.

I wake to my alarm blaring and jump out of bed. I change into my running clothes and grab Argo's leash on my way out the door. She follows at my heels before I clip the leash to her collar. We exit the clinic and set a steady pace, running through the sleepy town, the sun just clearing the horizon.

The cool air feels good on my overheated skin as I push myself, the steady beats of my feet on the cement and the steady pace of my breathing centering me and allowing me to clear my mind. Before long, Argo is panting beside me and I slow our pace to a walk and return to the clinic.

After a quick shower, I change into jeans and a light sweater and decide to walk the short distance to the diner where I am meeting Alice and Jasper. Alice's parents took the kids for the weekend to give the couple a small break, and eating out at the diner is one of the treats they indulge in sans kids.

When I enter the diner, Alice and Jasper are already seated in a booth on the far side and she waves enthusiastically at me. I flush when I realize it's the same booth Emmett and I sat in the first morning we talked.

And kissed.

"Bella!" Alice squeals and launches herself at me. She pulls back and looks at my face, cocking her head to the side. "Why are you so red?"

"Went running and took a hot shower before coming here. Just a little warm," I explain, hoping she doesn't see straight through me. The way her eyebrow raises slightly, I know she doesn't believe me, but thankfully she lets it go and starts talking about her kids.

Breakfast is nice and easy and I love just relaxing with them while I nibble on my food and sip coffee. We talk about work and some new movie they want to see, but I can tell Alice wants the dirt on Friday night.

"So, Bella," Alice begins while tilting her head to the side.

_Uh oh._ She's gone into interrogator mode.

"Yes, Alice?" I try to answer as sweetly and innocently as possible, but by Jasper's swift glance in my direction, I know I must sound nervous. She had tried to accost me when I came downstairs Saturday morning, but thankfully two owners arrived at that moment and we didn't have another time to talk the whole day. I have a feeling I'm going to pay for that now.

"How come I found Emmett walking down from your apartment Saturday morning...early?"

"Well, that would be because he spent the night there."

She gasps and claps her hands while bouncing on the seat.

"I knew it! I knew it! You did sleep together!"

"Uh, yeah, we _slept_ together, but that was about it. Says he needs time or something."

This time Jasper jumps in, giving me the overprotective Papa Bear face. "Damn straight he needs time, and you should, too. Jumping in to bed when there's a kid involved isn't the best plan." Alice frowns at him and puts her hand on his arm. Then his eyes widen and he leans forward across the table slightly. "That is unless he's...you know, batting for the other team."

I almost crack my head against Jasper's as I rock forward, laughing a little too loud. Alice and Jasper look at each other and I see her tiny shoulders shrug. I try to talk, but my breaths are still coming in gasps.

Finally I clear my throat and wipe the tears trying to control my giggles. "Oh, believe me, he is _not_ gay and we _are_ taking things slow."

"Really, Bella? What proof do you have?" Alice wiggles her eyebrows at me and I know she's been planning this to get more information out of me.

Sneaky pixie.

"Well, we did _other_ things on Friday night after our amazing date by the river. Did I tell you that he made a picnic and we sat there and watched the water flowing by and the willows were-"

"Oh no you don't, Isabella Marie! You are not distracting me from my mission! What 'other things'?"

I know she means serious business when she pulls out my middle name. I blush four shades of red before I can formulate an answer that won't humiliate me for life.

"You know, touching and stuff. God, Alice, I can't tell you here." I blush again and bury my face in my hands.

"Okay, I'll give you a pass this time." She winks at me, and I know I'm not going to escape so easily next time she catches Emmett at my place. "By the way, where _were_ you yesterday? I called your place a couple times."

"Went over to Emmett's for dinner and to hang out with Bryant. I brought Argo with me and we had a blast."

Jasper and Alice exchange another look. When they turn back to me she's smiling but he's frowning.

"What? What's wrong now?"

Jasper starts off this time. "Don't you think you're going too fast? I mean, he's got a kid and that's a lot of responsibility to be taking on with just a boyfriend. And to spend the day with Bryant." I start to protest, but he holds up his hands. "I'm just saying that it's a lot to expose his son to if you don't work out. Although personally, I'm glad he's not hiding you."

"Have you been planning this talk, you two?"

"_I_ think you may be going at the perfect pace for you. _Jasper_ and I are just worried about you and don't want you to get in too deep," Alice insists, but I don't miss the inflections.

"Well, we had an amazing time and it was wonderful to see Bryant and Argo play together. It was really everything I had hoped for."

"That's why we're concerned," Jasper jumps back into the discussion. "This is real life, Bells, and Emmett comes with a lot of baggage. It won't be all happy times and fairy tales."

"I know this!" I raise my voice slightly. "Don't you think I've thought this through? I may not be all that experienced, but I'm not stupid. I've seen the pain his previous wife caused him, hell, is _still_ causing him. But I want to be there. I want to help him and stand next to him through all of this. And I adore his little boy."

"But you've only known each other two weeks," Alice continues, her eyes pleading with me.

"Oh don't you start that with me, either one of you! You were planning your wedding two hours after you met Jasper!" I point at Alice who has the decency to look abashed as she should. I turn my glare on Jasper and he has the decency to flinch. "And you! Didn't you get a ring after the second date? Two weeks _is_ taking it slow by your standards."

They both sit back in the booth and I'm both elated and concerned that they're seemingly giving up. Jasper nudges her with his shoulder and quirks an eyebrow at her. She shrugs at him and he nods in return. I can't stand all the silent communication on their side of the table, and I'm about to ask but Alice turns back to me.

She sighs and raises her hands in mock surrender. "Okay, Bella, we concede. But we just wanted to tell you our concerns. We will be here for you with whatever you need. I will even offer babysitting services if you need a night to yourselves sometime."

"Really? That would be awesome! Actually I was going to invite them over for breakfast next weekend. He spends time with his family on Sunday, so maybe we could make it Saturday? I really want him to get to meet my family, you know, you and Jasper and the girls."

Alice beams at me and nods enthusiastically, her mood turning a 180 in a heartbeat. "Yes! Let's plan it for next weekend! Ooh, and I can make blintzes, there's a new recipe I wanted to try."

When Alice enters planning mode, it's best to just back away. Jasper gives me a look that says 'now look what you've done.' I wink and smirk at him because I know exactly what I've done; I've distracted Alice.

I listen patiently and nod occasionally as she plans next weekend's get together. I can't wait to call Emmett when I get home to invite them over. I distract myself from the conversation with images of him until I'm brought from my reverie by a high-pitched squeal.

"You will, Bella? That would be great!"

Oh shit, what did I just agree to?

"Um...sure."

"Okay, then can you drive? Jazz and I only have the one car here, and we'll only stay out a couple hours because the girls will be back after dinner and I need more time with my husband alone."

Jasper rolls his eyes as she turns and gives him a big kiss on his cheek.

"Wait. What did I agree to?"

"We're going to the mall! You nodded your head." She pouts at me, most likely understanding that I am trying to come up with any excuse not to go. She honestly hasn't asked me to go in a long time though, so I relent.

"Of course, I'll go. But just for a couple hours, I have to do some things at home and I blew off the entire day yesterday."

She bounces and squeals again making Jasper and I cover our ears.

"For the love of Christ, woman. You need to come with warning labels," Jasper moans, but belies his criticism by kissing her hair. She smiles up at him and I turn away. They are so connected and perfect for each other that I'm both happy for them and sad for me at the same time.

I sigh and decide I'm just pissy enough to break up the happiness. "Well, we don't have much time so let's pay and get outta here."

We all slide out from the booths and pay our bills at the front. Jasper and Alice embrace each other tightly before we split up, Jasper to his car, Alice and I to my clinic to grab my car. Jasper waves at me as we walk down the sidewalk and I cheerfully wave back, feeling much better than when I arrived.

I may have been running and thinking before I joined them, but talking things through and defending my actions has been the real eye opener. I do want to spend more time with Emmett and take this relationship to the next step. I'm trying to take it slowly for him, but there's nothing I would change about him or our time together, not even his son.

Alice and I chat about nothing in particular as we drive to the mall, park and wander through store after store. Now, I'm the kind of girl that goes shopping when I need something specifically; I don't browse. Alice is the opposite - she shops because she has nothing else to do, or sometimes even when she does.

So, I follow behind her, oohing and ahhing at all the right moments. We take a coffee break after a couple hours, and she brings up Emmett again.

"Bella, I meant what I said earlier at the diner, I'm here for you whenever you need me."

I reach across and grab her hand. "Thanks, Alice. That means a lot to me. I guess, I just don't understand why you were both cautioning me about taking it slowly."

"Yeah, that was not entirely my idea. I'm happy that you're happy and that Emmett seems like a really great guy. Jasper says he's concerned about the fatherhood thing and says I don't understand because I'm not a father. Which is a bunch of crap, if you ask me. I think he's more nervous that you're seeing anyone, honestly."

"It was going to happen at some point."

"Oh, I know. And believe me, I'm thrilled! Jasper may just take a little more time. He's still worried you'll be sucked into another James situation."

"Do you think it's a bad idea to invite Emmett and Bryant to your house?"

"Actually, I think it's a great idea. Jasper can meet him, give his daddy-stand-in stamp of approval and hopefully get over himself."

"Tell Jasper that it means a lot to me that he's worried, but I can take care of myself."

"I know, sweetie, but I'll tell him again." She reaches over and squeezes my hand, turning her head to glance at her watch. "Ooh, we better get moving if we're going to make it to all the stores."

I chuckle as I follow her out of the coffee shop and back into the bustling mall. After a dozen stores with both of us trying on dozens of outfits, her arms are finally too full to shop any longer. I buy a few sensible work shirts and a new skirt I think Emmett will like, and I feel like I got some good bargains. Overall, it's been a wonderful and relaxing day hanging out and talking with Alice. Even shopping hasn't been so bad. We trek everything back to my car and I drive the short distance to Alice's house, helping her unload when we arrive.

Jasper opens the door for us as we approach and chuckles while shaking his head.

"Did you leave anything for others to buy?" he teases as we walk into the foyer.

"Ha ha, Jazz. You're so funny," Alice quips and doesn't pause as she immediately ascends the stairs with her bags of purchases. I follow behind her and deposit my load on their bed.

"Where do you put all this stuff anyway, Alice?"

"Oh, most of this isn't for me. Just getting a head start on holiday shopping and I found some great stuff for the girls and Jasper and my mom."

I barely had time to try on the clothes she found for me, so I wonder when she found time to shop for other people? Alice always moves about four times normal speed and, I guess, it makes sense if she shops four times faster, too. And she may shop a lot, but she always finds the best gifts and surprises for people, thinking about everyone else before herself -- one of her best traits.

I glance at the clock on her bedside table and realize it's almost four o'clock.

"Dear lord, when did it get so late? I really need to get going, Ali, but I had a wonderful time."

"Thanks for coming out with me. You looked like you needed some girl time."

"I think I actually did." I smile as I give her a big hug and she wraps her small arms around me. "Thanks. For everything."

"You're welcome, Bella. And make sure to ask Emmett if he and his son want to come over next Saturday. Let me know so I can start planning."

_Start_ planning? That's a joke, right?

"Yeah, I'll um, call him tonight and let you know tomorrow when I see you."

"Sounds great."

We hug again and say our goodbyes. Jasper is in the living room and I walk over to give him a hug goodbye as well. I have to remember that he's just trying to look out for me, as annoying as he is.

The drive back to the clinic takes almost no time and soon I'm trudging up the stairs to my apartment, utterly exhausted from this long day. I take care of my animals and start some soup for dinner, deciding on simplicity and comfort for my meal. Grilled cheese and tomato soup always hits the spot.

After dinner, I call Emmett but it goes to voicemail. I leave a message for him to please call me, then close the phone with a sigh. I need to hear his voice even though it's been less than 24 hours since I've spoken to him.

_Oh man, I've got it bad._

I work on my chores while waiting for Emmett's call, trying desperately to not just sit by the phone like the pathetic loser I really want to be. I've cleaned the kitchen and bathroom and I'm just starting a load of laundry when my cell rings.

Emmett.

I run for my phone and answer a bit breathlessly.

"Normally I would make a joke about you being out of breath, but I really need to talk to you."

My immediate joy at hearing his voice is tempered by his tone. "What's wrong, Emmett?"

"Can you come over? I need you."

"Sure, I'll be right there."

We say goodbye and I hurriedly make sure my animals are set for the night, something in his voice urging me to be quick. I don't know how long I'll be, but this way I won't have to worry about anything. I know my first appointments aren't until nine the next morning, so I'll have plenty of time in the morning to return and take care of them.

I race over to Emmett's house, barely conscious of the posted speed limits. I park in front of his house and almost run to his door. It opens before I have a chance to knock and Emmett pulls me inside, wrapping his massive arms around me, holding me close.

"Bella," he breathes into my hair. "I'm so glad you're here."

"What's wrong? What happened?"

I try to back away so I can see his face, but he just holds me closer.

"Emmett, you're starting to freak me out. Please tell me what's going on."

He takes a deep steadying breath and shifts away from me slightly. Looking into my eyes, he grabs my hand and begins leading me to the living room.

"This may take a while, so we might as well be comfortable."

I'm still confused and my anxiety is increasing, but I follow him and sit on the couch beside him. He takes several deep breaths but doesn't start talking, running his hands through his short hair and expelling the air slowly. Finally, he looks into my eyes and nods his head subtly, apparently finding whatever he needs to start explaining. I squeeze his hand reassuringly and he turns slightly toward me.

"Victoria sent me a letter asking, no, _demanding_ custody of Bryant."

I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand.

"Oh my God, Em. What are you going to do?"

"Well, I sent the letter over to my lawyer who assured me he would fucking take care of it. But then today, at my mom's, we got a call from child welfare services 'cause Victoria contacted them." He takes another deep breath and his shoulders sag. "Said I'm not a good father."

"But that's a lie, Emmett. They can't believe her." I cling to his hand desperately, trying to put all my feelings into my touch.

"Well, apparently they need to investigate. They said, at this point, Bryant can stay with me, but they are going to interview us and my family and other people that have contact with him, like his teachers."

"They won't take him away, Em. You're a great father."

"They could take him, though. I'm just so fucking scared, Bella. He's my life, my whole world. I love him more than anything and I can't let that crazy bitch get her claws in him. It would kill me."

"I can talk to them, too, if you want me to. I've seen you two interact."

"I don't think they'll believe my girlfriend, but thanks for the offer." He shakes his head and looks glumly at our hands clasped together in his lap.

Meanwhile, my heart starts racing and I have to be grinning like a madfool. _Girlfriend?_ Did he just say _girlfriend_? And I know it's totally not the time that I should be feeling like a schoolgirl and wanting to do a little dance of joy, but I can't help it. I glance over at Emmett and see his walls tumbling down, all the bravery and self-assuredness I normally see is gone. I just need to make him feel better.

"What do you want me to do, Emmett? Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

"Bryant's staying with Garrett for a little sleep over tonight and he'll take him to school in the morning. I let him stay there because I didn't know what else Victoria might try, and I just needed some time to think without worrying him. Plus, he loves his aunt Kate and doesn't get to see her very often." He looks up into my eyes, his grip on my hands tightening. "I just need you here. With me. Tonight."

His gaze intensifies, and the air quickly becomes heated between us. "I'm here, Emmett," I whisper. "I'm not going anywhere."

As if that was all the encouragement he needs, he pulls me into his lap and wraps his body around mine again. He nuzzles against my neck before moving my hair out of the way and placing a soft, warm kiss against my skin. The small touch sends a shiver through my body and I can feel my need for him amplifying.

I turn towards him and slip my hands along his jaw, feeling the soft stubble against my palms. I kiss him along his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, coming closer to his mouth but never quite connecting. He trails his hands up my back and wraps his fingers in my hair before crashing his lips into mine. I lick his lips and instantly I feel his tongue against mine, strong and urgent.

I moan into his mouth at the intensity and I turn slightly to straddle him, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck. I rock against his growing erection and he groans.

"Not here on the couch," he mumbles against my lips before lifting me easily and carrying me to his bedroom. I wrap my legs around his waist and leave wet kisses along his neck.

"Are you sure, Em? You're ready?" I whisper into his ear.

"I'm sure, Bella. I'm so fucking sure."

He lays me down on the comforter, but I don't release him from my grasp, keeping myself pressed against him. He rests his forearms on the bed next to my head and I pull his mouth closer to me, stretching to feel the soft touch of his lips on mine. Soft, sensual kisses become heated once again, and he suddenly flips us, settling me on top of him.

He gently thrusts his hips into mine and tangles his fingers in my hair while his other hand squeezes my ass. I moan into his mouth and sit up slightly to remove my shirt. I toss it on the floor and look down at Emmett's reverent gaze.

"May I?" he asks while reaching for the clasp of my bra. I nod my head and soon the lacy fabric is joining my shirt.

"God, you are so fucking beautiful," he growls as he caresses my breasts in his large hands, gently tugging my nipples and kneading my flesh. Each touch sends a shockwave of want through my body and I can feel the wetness pooling between my legs.

He leans forward, bending to kiss and lick and suck all the places his hands were just exploring. I can't hold back the whimper as he pulls my nipple between his teeth.

"Jesus, your noises...drive me crazy."

I groan at the huskiness in his voice and the feel of his warm breath across my flesh. I'm amazed he's still making semi-coherent sentences, as I've lost all ability to speak.

I reach down to the hem of his shirt and try to lift it up but his demanding mouth and the fact that I'm still straddling his waist hampers my efforts. He senses my dilemma and lifts his shirt while still kissing and sucking on my skin, only stopping briefly to yank the fabric over his head.

I crush myself against him, relishing in the skin-to-skin contact and the feel of his heartbeat racing with mine. I slowly release him and trace my fingers along the chiseled muscles of his chest, skimming over his hardening nipples. His body is like a marble sculpture, all hard and unyielding, yet his skin is soft and warm to my touch and I watch as goose bumps erupt over the surface. Our mouths find each other, and there is nothing soft and sweet about our kisses now.

I want to possess him and I want to be possessed by him.

I slowly raise myself off of Emmett so I can reach his belt and jeans. Never letting my mouth leave his, I unfasten his pants and start pushing them down. He raises his hips and I slip to the side to finish removing the offending material. Once again, he's gone commando and he's completely naked beside me.

"I think you have me at an unfair advantage, Miss Swan," he chuckles while reaching for my pants.

"That may be so," I murmur against his lips, biting at them slightly. "And it's Dr. Swan."

He growls and pushes me onto my back, removing my pants and boy shorts at lightning speed.

He sits back on his heels, his fingers tracing small patterns on my stomach and legs. My breath is quickening as I remember his touch on other parts of my body.

He kneels closer, his breath washing against my thighs. "I believe I promised to taste you."

I gasp as his fingers spread my lower lips and his tongue sweeps through my wetness. He swirls his tongue around my clit before dipping inside me. Repeating the pattern, I can feel the tension increasing; my hands clench the comforter as my hips start to rotate on their own. He continues his tongue's path as he slowly inserts one, then two fingers into me. He begins a faster pace and I can feel the coil rapidly tightening in me.

"Just let go," he moans, the vibrations hitting my clit.

"Fuck!" I scream as the raging pulses of my orgasm flash through me, drowning me in heat and light.

I grab his head and pull him by his hair up to me, attacking his mouth with mine. I can taste myself on him, and although it's not entirely pleasant, I can't _not_ thank this man for the amazing orgasm I just experienced.

"Emmett, please," I whimper, not ashamed to beg for this man. "Please."

"Please what, my Bella?"

"I need you."

He growls in response and dips his head to take my lip between his teeth before guiding himself to my entrance. I gasp a little when he aligns himself, nervous about his size. He looks questioningly in my eyes and I blush slightly under his gaze.

"It's just been a while, Em."

"I'll go slow, babe. I'll take good care of you."

Slowly, achingly slowly, he inches into me. I can feel myself stretch to accommodate his girth.

"Breathe, relax," he whispers and I realize I've been holding my breath. I try to relax but honestly, I just want him to move.

"Em, I'm okay. Please," I beg again, moving my hips against his.

He begins moving his hips, not shifting his position much but grinding his pelvis against my clit deliciously.

"More," I moan and he immediately begins thrusting harder, pulling almost completely out before sheathing himself again.

Our moans and groans and breathy declarations fill the small space and soon I'm getting close again.

"Oh, Emmett, faster. Just a little faster."

He picks up the pace, grunting with each thrust of his hips, our sweat-slicked bodies sliding together.

"I'm so close, Bells," he growls into my ear.

His husky words and the frantic pace he's set throw me over the edge and he stills above me as we pulse together. He briefly collapses on top of me, but quickly flips us over, removing his weight from me.

"Oh my... That was..." I come back to reality slowly, and I honestly can't even finish a complete thought.

"Yeah. I didn't think...," he murmurs, biting at my lips again. We kiss slowly and I feel him softening within me.

"Yeah. And I hate to say it, but my body isn't used to this, and I might not be able to move in the morning."

He wraps his arms tightly around my torso. "That's my plan actually. No more moving."

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back."

He protests weakly but I kiss him once more and back off of him, sighing when he slips completely out of me. I go to the bathroom and wet a washcloth, cleaning myself before returning to the bedroom and cleaning him, too. I crawl up his body, his weary face reflecting all the strain he's faced in the last few days. I snuggle against his chest, reveling in the warmth and security as he closes his arms around me.

"Now, I'm all yours."

He buries his face into my hair briefly and hums. "I'm so glad you came over tonight."

"Of course, Em. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." I hold him closer, hearing the tension seep back into his voice.

"Stay here. Stay with me. I can't be alone tonight."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

I lightly run my fingers over his skin, trying to sooth his worries and let him know through my touch that I care. Eventually, his breathing evens out and weariness envelops me. We fall asleep wrapped in each other arms, warm, content and sure that we'll still be here together tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I plan to update this story and "The Beginning and the End" on February 28th in appreciation for all my readers. Many other authors are participation in this lovely idea from and you can check it out at: http: // theficbridge . blogspot . com/**

**Also, big hugs and smooches to theladyingrey42 making my words better and Jasper not so much of a spaz and for reminding me that perhaps not **_**everyone**_** knows all the lines from Top Gun. (**_**Seriously??**_**) Also, thanks to my DH for reading through this. Can you believe I torture him with this?**

**And before anyone asks, they were responsible and talked about birth control and whether they have transmissible diseases at a sensible time, i.e. **_**not**_** in the heat of the moment. :)**

**Now, leave me some love!! (please) For those who don't know, reviews equal love. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: S Meyer created the characters, I just play.**

**

* * *

**.**  
**

**?POV**

I walk through the rooms, appalled at what can pass for a veterinary clinic these days, and calmly assess where I could inflict maximal damage in the minimal amount of time. I don't know how long she'll be gone today, but it's clear my earlier messages are _not_ getting through to her.

No one can take what's mine.

I'm stepping up my game.

I enter into a room behind the reception desk at the base of the stairs. It appears to be a procedure room. There are cages along the wall, a large table in the middle of the room but not much clutter. Opening the cabinets and cupboards, I find a plethora of opportunities for destruction.

Vials and bottles and boxes of medicines sit at my glove-clad fingertips. I grab things at random, either smashing them or dumping the contents on the floor. Upstairs, a loud barking signals that her dog is home and has finally heard me. I guess I won't be visiting her apartment today.

I find cabinets full of surgical supplies and throw them on the ground, mixing with the drugs and other supplies I've found. I try to push over the table, but it's too heavy, although the cages make a satisfying crash when I tip them over. The impotent dog continues to bark as if it will do it any good.

I use an IV stand to smash the computer screen in the back room but decide to leave the one up front unharmed.

In a large closet, I find bags of dog and cat food in neat little stacks. I rip the bags, spilling the contents over the floor. As I'm stomping through my mess, enjoying crunching the kibbles under my feet, I hear a noise in the front room and instantly freeze. From my position, I can still see the stairs and watch her long brown hair swinging as she ascends the stairs, shopping bags in her hands.

_Shit!_

I stand perfectly still, contemplating my next move. The only sounds I can hear are my heart beat, my even breathing and her soft footfalls on the floor above.

Shortly after arriving home, she comes back downstairs with the dog and my nerves tense as I'm sure it will give me away, but she quickly leads it outside. I know she'll return soon, so I bide my time.

I am rewarded for my patience as she soon is climbing the stairs again with the dog on her heels.

_Now, what do I do? Do I stay here until I'm sure she's asleep? Do I risk everything by running out now?_

I decide that she must be back for the day, because she's typically more of a hermit, so I take a chance. Moving quickly and quietly, I tiptoe back through the clinic and out the door. When outside, I stride purposefully to my car in the parking lot across the street without looking back.

Driving away, I am almost overcome with glee and excitement, but I refrain from outward expression beyond the smile on my lips.

I park a short distance away so I can watch the clinic but she won't be able to see me. Dusk approaches and still there is no movement.

_Where are the police? Where is her panic?_

A little after dark, she races from the clinic and jumps in her car, hightailing it past me. I follow her, but it's clear she's heading to see _him_.

_Why would she run to him now? What's happened?_

I wait near the driveway, hoping to see her drive away, but as 2am approaches, I have a bad feeling she's not leaving.

Slamming my hand on the steering wheel, I scream obscenities into the small space, cursing both of them for ruining my perfect plans.

Eventually, I drive home and sit all night in my dark living room, too anxious to sleep. I watch the minutes tick by, waiting. Waiting for the discovery, the panic, the calls that I'm sure will be coming.

The next morning, I'm finishing my breakfast when there's a knock at my door. I can barely contain my excitement when I see the uniformed officer on the other side.

"Hello, I'm Officer Cheney from the Dexter City Police Department. If you're not busy, I have a few questions for you."

"Of course, Officer. Won't you please come in?" I give him a winning smile and I'm amazed at how steady my voice is. I even sound a bit chipper.

I can feel my pulse racing but it's not from fear. This is pure joy and jubilation.

I hurt that bitch for hurting me.

Now I just have to play it cool and reap the rewards.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers! And thanks to Mrs. TheKing for organizing this lovely day!**

**Hugs and smooches as always to my beta and ficwife, theladyingrey42. She makes my ?POV more sinister and catches all my punctuation faux pas. And thanks to my hubs who I still can't believe reads this stuff...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the story is. IMPORTANT A/N at the end!**

.

**

* * *

BPOV**

_Monday. Ugh._

The alarm beeps incessantly and I reach over without opening my eyes and beat it until the noise stops. I roll back over and feel the warmth of a body next to me and absently give it a playful shove, expecting Argo's soft fur.

Instead, my hands connect with warm skin, solid muscles and a deep rumble vibrating my fingertips. I small smile plays on my lips and I slowly open my eyes.

Emmett.

My smile broadens as my mind is flooded with images of Emmett when I arrived, upset and embarrassed, me consoling him, our amazing night, his incredible mouth. My skin tingles with the memories of his hot mouth on my skin, and I fervently hope that this wasn't a one time thing and he won't retreat from me again. After last night, there's no way I could restrain myself around him.

I'm not sure I can go back to anything else after having him. For the first time in my life, I know what it feels like to have a greater connection beyond the intimacy of sex. Even with James, it had never been like that.

I sigh and snuggle closer and he pulls me into his arms, breathing into my hair.

"Mmm...morning," he mumbles, kissing the top of my head.

"Morning to you too, sleepy," I mumble back, lifting my head to press my lips against his chin.

He chuckles slightly and leans back to look down at me. "Now this is a sight I could get used to."

"What's that?" I question, reaching up to rub my eyes.

"You. In my bed, looking sleep rumpled but decidedly satisfied." He smiles and I can't help but giggle.

I playfully smack at his chest, but he catches my hand and kisses it. I start to sit up, but he wraps his arms around me and curls his body around my hips, effectively trapping me against his chest.

"Although I would love to stay in bed with you this morning, I need to get home."

"Next time, you're not running off so quickly."

I lean down and capture his lips with mine. "Next time I will stay here as long as you want," I murmur against his mouth.

I feel his lips turn up in a smile. "Deal. Now do you want a quick shower here or do you really have to go?"

"I didn't bring any clean clothes with me, just ran out the door last night, so I'll need to head back first."

He pouts slightly, but I know he understands. We both have responsibilities we can't let slip no matter what is building between us right now. I stand and begin pulling on my jeans. I look up and find him staring at me, a distant look in his eyes. I clear my throat and he instantly refocuses on my face.

"Um, so...I'll call you later? Like after work?" I curse myself internally as my words emerge as questions, because after spending so much time together in the last few days, I know I'll want to talk to him tonight again. I'm just still unsure of what he wants. Will it be too soon for him?

I watch him warily, but his face lights up with my suggestion. "Yeah, that would be great. I should be home a little after five. Does that work?"

"I never know when I'll be done, but I'll call you when things have settled down for the night." I find my shirt on the other side of the bed and quickly pull it over my head. I hear Emmett sigh loudly and I smirk at him when he comes back into view.

"Well, if you wait until after nine, Bryant will be in bed and I can speak more...um, freely." He blushes slightly and I wonder where his mind just went.

"Okay, then." I smile at him and he stands quickly from the bed, wrapping me in his arms.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me too."

He leans down and kisses me soundly, holding my body flush against the hard planes of his chest. I part my lips to deepen the kiss and instantly I'm tasting and savoring him, moaning into his mouth. My hands slip up his shoulders into his hair and I feel his length hardening against my abdomen.

He breaks the kiss suddenly and gazes intensely into my eyes while smoothing the hair from my face. "Bella, you are so beautiful."

I'm a little self-conscience about the compliment and he's being too serious, not Emmett enough. "Aww...Emmett, you're just saying that to get in my pants again," I tease.

"Heh. Well, if that's all it takes, I'll ask around for some better lines."

He chuckles and I can't help but giggle with him. We kiss each other lightly, and I'm glad for the return of the lightheartedness.

He walks me to the front door after I grab my purse and jacket from the living room. Holding the door open for me, he leans me back against the door, holds my face between his hands and kisses me soundly.

"Goodbye, Bella," he whispers against my lips, slowly releasing my body.

"Bye," I mumble, wondering how he can reduce me to this mindless, wordless fool with just his lips and his hands.

I walk to my car and wave to him while he still stands by the door as I climb in. The drive back to the clinic is uneventful and I try to concentrate on the minimal traffic, but my mind wanders back to the night before. Emmett's uncertainty, worry and stress had been almost physically painful for me. But then some switch had been thrown and suddenly there'd been no holding him back. I'd liked controlling Emmett, the one who knew what he wanted and who wouldn't let anything get in his way. A marked contrast from the man I had greeted when I first walked into his house.

I can't imagine being in his position, having my former spouse threatening to separate me from my child. There's no way she will be able to get any of those accusations to stick, but I can understand Emmett's worry. Bryant is his life. If she takes his son from him, his whole world would collapse. And although I had been successful in distracting him last night, if anything happens to Bryant, there would be nothing I could do to soothe him.

I pull into the parking lot, happy that I beat Alice into work so she wouldn't see me in the same clothes as yesterday. Not exactly a walk of shame, but it's coming very close.

I race through the waiting room and run up the stairs two at a time. I feel horrible that I've left my animals for basically an entire day by themselves. They won't have done anything bad, but it's just not a nice habit to get into.

Argo greets me at the door with her tail wagging crazily and the cats are winding between my legs. I put some food out for the cats and take Argo for a walk around the block.

When we return and I'm leading Argo through the clinic back upstairs, she suddenly pulls towards the back room, yanking my arm harshly.

"What are you doing?! Stop it! Let's get upstairs and have breakfast."

She wags her tail slowly, but doesn't come with me until I tug on the leash. Crazy dog. Last time Argo acted like this, there was a mouse family setting up a little den in the food storage closet. I'll have to have Alice set mousetraps again in there.

We finally get back in my apartment and I feed her before going to take a shower and get ready for my day. I'm putting in my earrings when I hear furious pounding from the hallway outside my door. I run to open it and find Alice wide-eyed and gaping on the other side.

"What is it, Alice? What's wrong?"

She stares at me, her mouth continuing to work with no sound escaping.

"Seriously, you're really starting to scare me. Is it Jasper?" She shakes her head. "The girls?" Another shake.

She tries again and only a strangled half-sob emerges from her throat. She grabs my hand and pulls me down the stairs after her. Leading me into the back room, I'm about to question her again when the words freeze on my tongue.

The room is utter chaos. There are medicines and glass and fluids and instruments strewn around the floor and counters. The cages are toppled over and the supply closet's contents are spilling out of the doorway.

I feel tears slowly start sliding down my cheeks and I sink to my knees in the midst of the carnage.

My clinic. _Who would do this to my clinic?_

"Alice," I whisper. She kneels beside me on the floor, taking my hand in hers as her own shocked eyes try to assess the damage surrounding us. "Who-?" I manage to squeak out.

"I just...don't know," she whispers back.

We continue to survey the damage in silence, not moving from our place on the floor. The phone's shrill ring brings us back to the present, and Alice jumps to answer it.

"Swan Veterinary Clinic. This is Alice. How may I help you?" she rattles off quickly.

I gape at her in surprise that she is coherent enough to make actual sentences. She listens to the caller for a few heartbeats and then turns to the computer and gasps. I stand to see what's wrong and discover that the monitor and box have been bashed with some sort of heavy object.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cope, but we are having some technical difficulties with the scheduling program. I will call you back as soon as I can. Have a nice day!" She ends the call quickly and stares back at me briefly.

"What are we going to do, Bella? Can we function today?"

"I'm not sure, depends on the amount of damage elsewhere. Call the police, please. I'm going to take a look around."

She lifts the phone and dials 911. I rise slowly, regaining my bearings and wandering out through reception and into the exam rooms. Nothing is amiss in any of the other rooms. I should be able to keep my appointments for today although I won't be able to do any surgeries and I'll have to call the other veterinary clinic to fill any prescriptions.

I stand gazing absently into one of the exam rooms as Alice's voice carries from the backroom. My clinical mind is trying to make sense of this act of violence against me, but it just seems to be running in circles.

When did this happen? What if I had had patients here over the weekend? What if they had hurt my pets? Or me? Who would do such a thing?

I feel my breaths coming faster and faster and I lean against the wall trying to not collapse on the floor again. There's only one person I can think of that would do this to me, but I thought he would leave me alone. My pulse is pounding and I close my eyes as I start to feel faint. I hear Alice behind me before she wraps her arms around me, steadying me from the onslaught of panic.

"The police are on their way. Are you okay?"

"Yes. No. God, I don't know anymore." My words catch in my throat and I can't hold back the tears any longer. I turn and sob against Alice's shoulder and I can feel her tears soaking into my shirt as well.

Eventually, she pulls back and smooths my hair back from my face. "I called Jasper, too. He's coming straight over. It's going to be alright."

"Do you think it's _him _again?" I whisper, not wanting to voice my fears, but needing Alice's reassurance.

"I don't think he can be ruled out. Maybe the police will find something."

I nod and pull away from her completely. She grabs my hand and leads me back to reception and we sit in the chairs awaiting the officers. My phone beeps and I notice I have a new text message. Alice looks at me curiously as I open my phone.

Emmett.

**Hope you have a good day. Thinking of you. ~Em**

I can't help but smile and I hurriedly call his cell, wanting to just hear his calming voice. He picks up after one ring.

"Well, hello! Didn't expect you to call so soon!" I can almost hear his smile through the phone and, not for the first time, wish that he could be here with me.

"Hello yourself," I manage before choking up again briefly.

His voice immediately becomes concerned. "Bella? What's wrong?"

I feel Alice squeeze my hand and I look up at her face. Her brows are furrowed, but she nods in encouragement.

"It's my clinic. Someone broke in and..."

I can't continue as a sob escapes me. I still can't wrap my mind around the destruction in my clinic, what I've put my blood, sweat and tears into.

"What?! You had a break-in? Bella, sweetheart, talk to me."

"Yeah," I try to continue, sniffling loudly. "The treatment area is trashed, stuff tossed everywhere."

"I'll be right there." The determination in his voice makes me both happy and uneasy.

"You don't have to come, Emmett. I'll be okay. Alice is here and Jasper and the police are on their way."

"I want to come, Bella. You need help and I want to be there for you, too."

"Okay," I accede softly into the phone, squeezing it tightly in my palm.

"Be there soon, babe." The phone goes dead and I look over at Alice and sigh with relief. Although I won't really admit it, I'm ecstatic that Emmett wants to be here for me, that he feels the same need to help and protect me that I feel for him.

Just then, Jasper bursts through the door, his wild eyes alighting on his wife as he rushes to her side. Three uniformed officers follow him through the open door.

"Alice," he murmurs reverently, pulling her into his chest. She slumps against him and wraps her hands around his neck, her shoulders shaking in quiet sobs. He looks up at me apologetically as he tries to calm her.

One of the police officers approaches us and clears his throat. I stand as he reaches out his hand. We shake hands briefly as he introduces himself and begins to ask questions. The other two officers follow my direction into the back room to start taking pictures and assessing the damage.

"So, all of the vandalism is contained in that room?"

"I think so. And the storage closet. The exam rooms and this room seem to be fine." I look over at Alice who is now sitting in Jasper's lap and she nods in affirmation.

"Do you know when this happened?"

"Not exactly. The last time I was back there was Saturday early afternoon. I was gone Saturday evening, Sunday morning and then Sunday evening, so it could have happened any of those times."

"You don't think it happened while you were here?"

"No, my dog wouldn't have let the noise go unnoticed and she's been here with me while I've been here."

"Do you think anything's missing?"

"It would be difficult to say at this point. We keep our controlled substances in a locked box, so they should be safe." It's all too common for people to steal ketamine and narcotics from veterinary clinics, but this break-in doesn't seem so focused to me.

"Can you think of another reason someone would want to break in here to vandalize your clinic?"

"Well, there is someone who causes me trouble occasionally..." I trail off, unwilling to voice my theory, but after the flowers and that confrontation, perhaps James is back to playing his old games.

At that moment, the clinic door flies open and Emmett's large frame is filling the doorway. He rushes over to me, ignoring the policeman in front of me, and I have a vague sense of déjà vu after Jasper's entrance.

As I'm enveloped in his strong arms, a sense of peace settles over me. I wonder if this is how he felt last night, like his world had stopped crumbling, like somewhere in this madness we would be okay. I hope that I made him feel like this. I hope that my touch has the same effect on him that his has on me.

He pulls back slightly and looks into my eyes, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Are you okay?" he asks quietly, placing a small kiss on my forehead.

"I'm fine. It's just... The treatment room is..." I stumble through my words as he pulls me back against him, rubbing my back and whispering soothing words to me.

"Shh, I'm here. This'll all work out." I concentrate on his voice, finding solace in the low rumblings from his chest as my ear presses against it. He continues, "I just can't believe she would do this. It seems below her somehow, although nothing she does should surprise me anymore."

My thoughts are scrambling to keep up with him. Who the hell is he talking about? Does he know someone who would do this?

I lean back and look up at him. "Wait, Em. Who are you talking about? Do you know who did this?"

"Bella, I'm sorry I dragged you into this, but I'm sure this is my fault."

"Your fault? Seriously? You need to start making sense, now," I order, perhaps a little shorter with him than I mean to be, but my head can't take many more mind games today.

"Victoria's behind this, I'm sure. She must know about you and is taking her anger about me and Bryant out on you. It makes perfect sense." He starts to turn away from me, talking more to himself than anyone.

Unfortunately, the officer that we've been completely ignoring hasn't been ignoring us.

"Excuse me, sir. Who are you and do you really know who would do this?"

Emmett turns toward the voice, surprise evident in his face as he takes in the uniform and, eventually, recognition.

"Sorry, officer. I'm Emmett McCarty, Dr. Swan's, um...boyfriend?" He looks at me with this last word and I smile at him. He returns the smile and faces the officer again. "Yeah, boyfriend."

"Okay, Mr. McCarty, what information do you have?"

"My ex-wife has recently shown up again, and she's been making some threats about taking my son. I'm sure she's behind-"

"I wouldn't be too sure, Emmett," I interrupt, turning to the officer to explain. "My ex-boyfriend, who I have a restraining order against for stalking, sent me flowers with a threatening message last week, and although he denied it, I'm sure it was him. This is him, too. He's probably jealous of my success here and wanted to send me another message."

"Whoa, whoa," the officer injects, looking between the two of us. "You both have exes that may have motive to vandalize your clinic."

I look at Emmett whose brows are furrowed, and his mouth is tight.

"Yeah, I guess so." I reach over and take his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I can give you the info on James. Do you know how to reach Victoria?"

"Yeah, well at least my lawyer should know something."

"Why don't you two get that information to me? l want to send a couple officers to question them about their whereabouts over the weekend."

We tell the officer what we know and he quickly writes down the information in a little notebook. He calls in the names to the station and gets a quick reply that officers are on their way. As he listens, his mouth sets in a grim line. After he gets off the phone, he addresses Emmett again.

"Sir, how long have you and your ex-wife been separated?"

"Officially about four years, but she left about five years ago. I have no idea where she was during that time."

"It turns out she has an outstanding warrant linked to an assault in Illinois. Do you know anything about that?"

"Until a couple weeks ago, I haven't heard from or seen Victoria in five years. What she did during that time is anyone's guess."

While we're being questioned, Alice has been busy calling our appointments to reschedule them for next week or get them appointments at other clinics. The officers finish their assessment of the damage in the backroom and join us in reception. They tell me that I can start cleaning up, but I may want to take pictures for insurance purposes or call my insurance company to see if they want to.

As they walk toward the door, I thank them for their help and they hand me their business cards so that I can call them.

"We will call you with any information, Dr. Swan."

"Thank you, and I'll let you know if there's anything more I can think of that'll help."

"Please do. And if Victoria or James contacts either one of you, I want to know about it."

I close the door behind them and turn back to Alice, Jasper and Emmett, who are all looking expectantly at me. I take a deep breath and try to move past my emotions about this act of violence. We need to get things cleaned up so I can be back in business.

"Alice, could you please call the insurance agent and find out if they need to come out here before we clean, or if our pictures and the police pictures will be enough."

"Sure thing, bossy lady." I smile at her affectionate term for me.

"Jasper and Emmet, could you help me take pictures? And we need to start inventorying what's salvageable versus completely destroyed."

Emmett steps up to me, worry clearly outlined on his face. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"If I sit still, I will just think about the what-ifs and make myself crazy. This way, I can fix my place up and feel useful again." I give him the best smile I can muster and he sighs, waving his hand for me to lead them into the back room.

They follow me through the doorway and I hear Jasper's sharp intake of breath as Emmett swears beneath his.

"Yeah, told you it was a mess."

"Holy shit, Bells! Who ever this was really did a number on this place."

I look around and sigh deeply. "Yeah. Well, let's get the pictures taken. I can't stand here and do nothing anymore."

We take shots from as many angles as possible of the carnage, and I'm continually faced with more and more destruction as I walk through the room. I almost start crying again when I open the storage closet to find everything in it damaged in some manner. The food bags are all slashed, extra towels and surgical gauze flung around the room, boxes of fluids spilled across the floor. It's almost too much for me to take.

At that moment, Alice returns and says the insurance company thinks the police photos will be sufficient for the scene and we can start cleaning any time. We'll need a written inventory of everything that is damaged with photos to give to the adjuster tomorrow.

Alice finds some large bags for us to start dumping all the trash into and we begin the lengthy process of trying to separate the destroyed from the worth-saving and trying to inventory everything. Hopefully, Alice can get a head start on ordering new supplies before too long. Many of the medicines are expensive, but we use them on a daily basis and we will definitely need to restock as soon as possible.

We work through lunch, ordering pizzas from the local pizzeria. By mid-afternoon, we've almost completely cleaned the room, with only some sweeping left to finish. When Emmett and Jasper walk back in from taking the bent frame of the cages outside, Emmett flashes a wide dimpled smile.

I sigh loudly and walk over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Thank you so much for helping today."

"Of course, Bells. These muscles have to be worth something." He flexes his arms and I pat them appreciatively before laughing in spite of myself.

"And now I've completed my second task, getting you to laugh." He hugs me tightly before glancing up at the clock on the wall and frowning slightly. "Hate to run, but I have to pick up Bryant. Do you want to come over for dinner? I'll make pasta," he says in a sing-song voice, his face lighting up with hope.

"You should spend time with your son, I'm sure he's missed you. I'll be fine." After Emmett's break down last night and Bryant being done for a whole day, I knew both of them needed some time with each other. I didn't want to get in the way.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. I want you there, and I honestly don't want to leave you here by yourself."

"I have Argo and the cats to keep me company. I'll be fine," I repeat, wondering how long he'll keep this up.

"Well, bring Argo with. Bryant will be beside himself. All he does is talk about her coming to visit again anyway."

I'm wavering and he can tell. It would be nice to just be taken care of tonight after all the stress of today.

"We can take the cats for a couple days until you get back on your feet," Alice pipes up behind me. "You know the girls will take excellent care of them. They may even get mani-pedis."

I laugh because I know it's true. I look between my friends and Emmett, still unsure about intruding on his evening or leaving my cats alone again.

"Please, Bella. Just come home with me."

_Home._ Home sounds wonderful.

"Okay, okay. I'll come over in a couple hours and bring Argo with me." Emmett's face lights up like a Christmas tree. I turn to Alice and continue, "I'll bring the cats to your place on my way to Emmett's. Now is everyone happy that poor Bella won't be moping around by herself tonight?"

Alice places her hands on my shoulders and looks at me with eyes full of love and concern.

"Bella, you know we're just worried about you. Today has been traumatic for all of us, and you don't need to be alone tonight."

"Alice, I know this. It just seems that every time I'm in a little trouble, you all have to jump to the rescue. Sometimes, it's just frustrating."

"But you would help us if we needed you, right?"

"Without question. Any time."

"And it's the same for us. So, just let us help you. Go get your cats and their stuff for a couple days and we'll take them with us now. Jazz and I will finish cleaning up while Emmett goes to pick up Bryant. By the time we're done, you'll be ready to go and Emmett should be back at his house. Then we can all leave and everyone will feel better knowing you're safe and that some crazy person won't be back here to finish what they started."

At the end of Alice's little speech we're all staring, silent and a little slack-jawed. She backs away from me a little flushed, but seemingly satisfied with her lecture.

"Yeah, what she said," Emmett adds. "Listen, I really have to go, but I'll be at home whenever you get there."

"Thanks for the offer, Em. I'll be there soon, with Argo."

He smiles and leans in for a quick kiss and I follow him to the front door, giving him another kiss goodbye and watching him drive off in his truck.

When I return to the backroom, I'm quickly shooed up the stairs to get my animals ready and pack a few things for myself. I decide to take a quick shower to ease the tension in my shoulders and get the pet food dust out of my hair.

When I emerge from the bathroom, I can hear Jasper and Alice talking in my living room and playing with Argo.

I quickly pack, throwing random clothing into my bag. I grab the cat carrier and throw some treats into it, luring the cats into it. I hand the carrier and the cat essentials to Alice and Jasper, grab Argo and her leash and my bag, and we're out the door in less than an hour.

As I pull out from the parking lot and wave goodbye to Alice and Jasper, I realize how lucky I am and wonder how I could have survived today without them. Them, and Emmett.

And, no matter how horrible this day has been, I worry about how much worse it could get if whoever is responsible isn't caught soon.

.

.

**

* * *

A/N: First off, super big huge thanks to theladyingrey42 and my hubs for reading this and keeping me in the right tense and on track.**

**Second, I know that I'm typically good about replying to reviews, but I will be in the Netherlands looking for a place to live (moving soon) for the weekend and won't be near internet that I know of. I will respond, as always, as soon as I get back. Thank you for reviewing, I love you all! I was ecstatic when the count went over 200!! :)**

**Third, I'm not entirely sure when the next update will be as I am REALLY busy in RL (see above about moving to Europe) and I need to finish my Twi25 by the end of the month. I know I haven't been that great with updates recently, but I promise this story will be done, just unpredictable. Stick with me, please. I repeat, I _will_ finish it.  
**

**Lastly, theladyingrey and I did a collaborative O/S for the FML contest and it won a judges award!!! There are some great entries in the contest and you can check out all the winners at www . fmlcontest . blogspot . com (just remove the spaces...).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Thank you all who are still reading. A/N at bottom.**

* * *

**EmPOV**

After Alice agrees to take Bella's cats, and Bella assures me she will come over to my house once they've finished cleaning, I run out the door to get Bryant from school.

When I arrive at the school, Bryant is still in his classroom happily painting on a large sheet of paper. I step into the room and call out and he races over to wrap himself around my legs.

I chuckle and pick him up into a tight hug. This day has been nothing but worry and anxiety and I sigh in relief to just hold him and feel his tiny arms encircle my neck. He starts to squirm so I put him back on his feet and look at his paint-covered hands and face.

"What were you painting, Sport? Can I see?" I ask, trying to rub some of the paint off his nose.

He shrugs while squinting his eyes at me. "Yeah, I guess. It's supposed to be my family."

"Great! I'd love it if you showed it to me." I try to be more enthusiastic than normal, sensing his reluctance about it for some reason.

A slightly forced smile crosses his face and he grabs my hand to tug me over to the table. "Um, Ms Darling said I didn't paint the right people."

I look at him in confusion before glancing at the paper. I can recognize myself, Bryant, my parents, my brother and his wife, but then there's another woman next to me... with long brown hair... and a black and white dog. Understanding dawns on me and I kneel down to talk to him on his level.

"Well, I can understand what Ms Darling was trying to say. Your family is who you're related to, buddy."

"Yeah," he mutters, looking at his shoes. He looks up at me suddenly, his face brightening. "But I _like_ Bella and you like her. I wouldn't mind if she moved in with us and brought Argo. We could be a family!"

"Whoa, little one. One step at a time! We can like different people and want to spend time with them even if they aren't family. Why don't we get to know Bella more and see how we feel about that later?" _Like after Bella and I actually have this discussion. _And as I think about it more, this conversation needs to happen sooner rather than later.

Bryant's face falls and he looks near tears glancing down at his painting. I lean over him, feigning intense scrutiny of his work and scrambling to come up with a fair way to explain this without hurting him. In my heart, I am overjoyed that Bryant thinks of Bella as part of the family and I feel less uneasy about inviting her over for the week. I'm not sure I'm quite to that point yet, but I'm edging closer with every moment I spend with her. This uncertainty in my relationship isn't as easy to explain to a six year old. From the look on his face at this moment, I need to change my tune a bit.

"You know what, Sport?" He looks up at me expectantly and I can't help but smile widely at him. "I think this is great, and I think Bella would like to see it, too. She's coming over for dinner tonight. Would you like to show it to her?"

"Yeah, Dad! Hold on!"

I watch as he hurriedly gathers his bag and his coat before carefully rolling the painting to take it home. We wave to Miss Darling on our way at the door and I turn to find Bryant stopped in the middle of the hall. I'm just opening my mouth to ask Bryant what's wrong when he turns to me, apprehension in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Bryant?"

"Is Bella bringing Argo with her?"

"Yes, she's bringing the dog," I sigh, wondering if he would ever get over his pet obsession.

He whoops and races down the hall, only slowing after I admonish him. After we're in the car and driving home, I think over what he painted, and what he said.

Bella as part of the family. Of _my_ family.

It's not outlandish at all.

~~0~~

We spend the rest of the afternoon throwing a ball in the backyard and playing a mean game of Go Fish. Bryant is actually getting pretty good at taking my nickels.

A couple hours later, we're starting dinner when I hear a car pulling into the driveway.

I bend down to Bryant and whisper in his ear, "Guess who just showed up?"

His eyes light up and he races to the front door. I hear Argo scrambling around on the stone tiles as Bella tries to calm the two of them down. I walk out to help, and take her bags from her as she gets Argo to sit for Bryant's attentions.

Per Bella's instructions, I leave the 'dog bag' in the kitchen before taking her bag to my room. I wonder why she brought so much stuff for only one night. _Unless she's staying longer? _ Everything about that idea makes me happy.

I know I need to take things one day at a time, but every time I'm near her or think of her, I don't want to be separated from her. It's like she's mending the pieces of my life that I didn't even know were broken and I don't want that to end. This morning when I saw her, I had the overwhelming need to protect her, to keep her from ever being unhappy. And I will try my best to keep her safe and happy for as long as she'll have me.

"Hey Bryant!" I call from the bedroom. "How do you feel about breakfast for dinner?"

I can hear his whoops and shouts of glee from the living room followed by Bella's laughter. She calls back to me, "I think that's a big 'yes', Em."

We put together a dinner of scrambled eggs, bacon, french toast and hash browns. Bella and I work side by side in my kitchen, moving around each other seamlessly. To be honest, I have actually missed this part of domesticity, although I could probably count on one hand the number of times I saw Victoria in the kitchen. And then, it was usually just to get some ice for her vodka.

I sigh while flipping the eggs, then check on the french toast.

Bella looks up at me, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"That was a pretty big sigh, mister."

"Yeah." I pause, unsure how much I should admit. Then I think, _ah fuck it_. "I was just thinking how great it is to have you here and helping me with dinner. How normal it feels."

"It does feel normal, doesn't it?" She wraps her arms around my waist and stands on her tiptoes to kiss my chin. "And nice."

I place a single chaste kiss on her lips and just relax into the sweet taste of her mouth. I want to hold on and never let go, but right now we need to fix dinner. I pull back reluctantly and look into her dark chocolate eyes and, I swear, I see my own contentment reflected back at me.

"To be continued," I murmur as I kiss her once more.

She smiles and nods, returning to her potatoes. We finish dinner and Bryant sets the table as we bring the dishes from the kitchen. As we sit and Bella helps Bryant dish food onto his plate, I am once again overcome by nostalgia, a wish for a better time, and for a real mom for my son.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and start brightly, "So, Sport, anything fun at school today?"

"We had graham crackers for our snack." His little forehead crinkles as he tries to remember his day. Suddenly his eyes go wide. "Oh yeah! Brady brought in his pet turtle! His name is Tom and we got to pet it!"

Bella turns her undivided attention to the little man. "What kind of turtle? What color was it?"

"Um...well, it was black with yellow stripes and some red."

"Sounds like a painted turtle. Those are fairly common around here. I bet you could find them in that pond in your backyard."

"Really? Where do turtles live?"

I continue to watch the happy banter between Bella and my son regarding turtles and the best places to look for them. And to catch frogs. And to find salamanders.

I need to stop this before I end up with creep-crawlies living in my home.

"Whoa, would you look at the time? _You_ need a bath, little man," I begin as I poke him in the ribs. He squeals playfully before twisting away from me. "But first you need to clean up the mess in the living room."

"Dad! I need to show Bella my painting first!"

Tension spikes through me as I worry about Bella's reaction. Would it be too much that my kid wants her in the family? Well, one way to find out.

"Well, you should go grab it then!" I tease, reaching for him as he squeals and runs away.

Bryant runs off and Bella leans into me. "What's this about?" she whispers.

"Bryant painted a portrait of the family today at school and he may have gone a little overboard," I whisper back to her, giving her a small encouraging smile.

She opens her mouth to say something, but Bryant comes racing back into the dining room, his painting proudly before him. "See Bella! This is my family! That's Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Garrett and Auntie Kate and Dad! And that's you with Argo!" He points to each in turn, a huge smile on his face.

I watch Bella for her reaction as she bends towards the painting, hoping she won't be overwhelmed. Her face scrunches and she hums quietly.

"This is wonderful, Bryant. I think Argo may have a few more spots, don't you?"

"Yeah." His face turns down and his shoulders slump.

"Well, that's easy to fix, I think. How about I help you with it tomorrow?"

"Yeah?" His face immediately brightens and I sigh a little in relief. She nods to him and he does a little happy dance that makes her throw her head back in laughter. She didn't freak out. She didn't run away. Bella and Bryant make plans for the next day's painting fun before he runs back to his room with his painting.

"Don't forget the living room!" I call after him.

Bella helps me clean the table and we load the dishwasher in silence, but I notice her stealing small peeks at me and her cheeks pinking each time.

"What's up, Bella? Why all the blushing?"

"Well, I was just thinking about-"

At that moment, Bryant runs into the kitchen without a shirt on and yelling for me.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hold up there, Tiger. What's up?"

"I'm ready for my bath!"

"Okay, I'll be in to start the water in a minute. Go get three toys." I hold up my fingers and he nods.

He runs back out of the kitchen and I smile apologetically at Bella. "I'll be right back."

I follow Bryant down the hall and into the bath. This is always one of my favorite times with him and we play as I clean him. As I'm kneeling to towel him off, he leans into me, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I love you, Daddy."

_Dude, that always gets me._

"I love you, too, little man." I hold him close and breathe in the scents of clean kid and warmth and I'm overwhelmed by how lucky I am to have my son in my life. And he's an adorable, sweet kid. And pretty cool if I do say so. I start helping him into his pajamas and he rests his hand on my shoulder as he steps into his pajama pants.

"Hey, Daddy?"

"Yeah."

He looks up at me shyly before I pull the t-shirt over his head. "Um, I know you like to do it, but ya think Bella would read to me tonight?"

I pull back and look at him, unsure if I should continue to encourage him to become so attached to Bella. I don't want to set him up for another fall if it doesn't work between Bella and I. Then he looks up at me with his wide, dark eyes.

"Please, Daddy?"

And I crumble.

"I think she might like that, Sport. Why don't you go ask her?" _What am I getting myself into? _

He puts his arms through the shirt sleeves and then bolts from the room. I can hear muffled talking and laughter and soon Bryant races back in.

Slightly out of breath, he doesn't pause before announcing, "She said yes, but I need to brush my teeth first."

"Good. What book do you want?"

"Winnie-the-Pooh?"

I nod and go into his room to grab the book from the shelf. It's one of an illustrated set of old Pooh stories, and his favorite is the small story of when Tigger comes bouncing into the scene. It makes me smile when he requests that book, because that had been my favorite part, too.

Bella follows behind me and I turn and hand her the book. "This is Bryant's choice for tonight."

Her eyes light up when she recognizes the title. "Oh, I love this book! My grandma had it at her house and I read it almost every time I went there. My favorite was the story with the giant balloon Pooh used to get the honey."

"Bryant likes Tigger."

She laughs and I delight in how free she seems. "Of course he does. He's a boy!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I tickle her a little in the ribs and she squirms against me before I wrap my arms around her, our mouths almost touching, our quick breaths fanning across each others faces. Her glance darts to my mouth and back to my eyes and I start to pull her closer, watching her eyes darken.

Bryant runs into the room and jumps on the bed, startling both of us and breaking the moment. I sigh as I run my hands through my hair, trying to focus on my son instead of the soft yielding of Bella's body pressed into mine.

I take a deep breath and shake my head. "Okay, well, Bella's got the book." I glance over at her and see her flush and look at the book still clutched in her hand.

"Um, yeah. What story did you want me to read, Bryant?"

Luckily, Bryant seems oblivious to our discomfort, moving Bob off his pillow and snuggling under the covers.

"I like the part about Tigger. Can you read that?"

"Sure," Bella answers as she sits next to him on the bed.

I lay across the end of the bed and listen to the soft lilt of Bella's voice as she recites the story of how Pooh met Tigger. Soon enough, Bryant is softly snoring while leaning against Bella's arm.

"I think he's asleep," she whispers, reaching over to brush his hair back from his face. "He looks so sweet and innocent."

"It's amazing how looks can be so deceiving, isn't it?" I tease.

"You have a great kid, Em. I love seeing you two together." She gently removes herself from below my son and covers him back up before placing a small kiss on his head.

I stand up and give him a kiss on the cheek before turning off the lights and joining her in the hall.

I pull her into me and whisper into her ear, "I love seeing you with him, too."

We hug for a moment before she pulls away and looks up at me. "What would you like to do tonight?"

"Actually, do you mind if we talk for a few minutes, now that Bryant's asleep?"

"Uh, sure, Emmett. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. Well no, not really." I watch her face fall and I know I'm fucking this up already. "Can we just go sit for a minute in the living room, somewhere comfortable?"

She nods slightly, her brows furrowed as I take her hand. _Please don't let me mess this up_, I plead to anyone who's listening.

I sit on one side of the couch and she sits on the other. Oh, that just won't do. I reach over and gather her in my arms before settling her in my lap. She sighs quietly but doesn't complain or resist me.

"That's better." I nuzzle her neck with my nose, just trying to relax both of us, and she hums in appreciation. I inhale slowly, her unique floral scent filling my senses. "I'm sorry if I worried you about wanting to talk. I swear, this isn't anything bad."

"Good God, Emmett. Just spit it out already." She laughs a little loudly and I can feel the tension in her shoulders again.

_How do I start this?_

"Well, it's about Bryant. And me, I guess. First off, I want you to know that I absolutely want you here tonight."

"Okay," she responds hesitantly.

"Second, I really enjoy watching you with Bryant. The way you interact with him and reading him his book tonight...it was... well, amazing." I turn her toward me so I can look in her eyes. "See, the thing is, it's always just been Bryant and me. I'm nervous about having you here, having him get attached to you, and..." I look up at her, her eyes are wide, expectant.

"And?" she prompts.

"And you leaving. He couldn't take that kind of rejection again."

"He couldn't, could he?"

I shake my head slowly and lower my eyes. I feel her warm hands on my cheeks and look up instinctively. Her eyes are burning with intensity, her mouth set in a firm line.

"Emmett, I have no intention of going anywhere. I can't make any promises as to the future, but right now I'm yours. Your son is amazing and, of course, I want to be part of his life. But, if I'm making you or him uneasy, I will back off. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know Bella. Honestly, I just don't what I'm doing. This is all new territory for me. I want you here. For my own sanity, I need you here, but I just don't know right now how to separate my wants and needs from Bryant's, and it scares me."

"I will do whatever you think is necessary for your child. I know he comes first. Always."

"I think, right now, we'll play it by ear, but I don't want to discourage your interactions with him at all. Like reading with him tonight and painting with him tomorrow are great ideas, but I think we should let him decide what he'd like to do with you. I don't want to overwhelm him or force him into uncomfortable situations." I pause to see if she's following my train of thought and she nods her head slowly as if deep in thought. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, Emmett. I'll follow your lead."

"Thank you, Bella." I exhale deeply, a large weight lifted from my shoulders. I bring her closer and, once again, my mouth melds seamlessly with her. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you, Emmett. You share your home and life with me so openly. I will try to return the favor, which may involve baking." She kisses me on the nose, lightening the mood.

"That sounds good to me. You know I'll never say no to food."

"So, now that we've gotten _that_ out of the way, what would you like to do now?" She giggles, snuggling against my neck before kissing the skin there lightly.

"Um, I dunno. Watch a movie?"

"Actually that sounds great. I think I'm going to change into my pajamas if that's okay with you."

_Okay? Bella being comfortable with me in my house is more than just okay._

"Yeah, sure. I think I'll do the same."

She hops off my lap, and we both walk into my bedroom where I had dropped her bag earlier and she begins rummaging through her clothes. I pull a clean pair of pajama pants from my drawer and turn to see Bella removing her shirt, a sheer pink bra the only thing left covering her torso. Her pale skin is almost luminescent in the moonlight streaming in the window, and I vividly recall the feel of her smooth skin under my fingers.

Before I even think, I cross the room and pull her against me once again. "Bella," I breathe into her hair, feeling the bare skin of her shoulders and running my hands down her silky arms.

She hums into my chest and I gently lift her chin to press my lips to hers. The kiss starts sweet and innocent and everything I want to give to her, but then her tongue is pressing against my lower lip and her hands are tangled in my hair and a loud groan erupts from my throat. Slipping my tongue against hers, I revel in her taste.

I pull her closer, running my hands up her back, caressing the soft skin and tangling my hand in her soft hair. Her hands drop from my hair and grab the hem of my shirt, lifting and pulling until I just reach down and back up to rip it from my body, immediately returning my mouth to hers.

What once was sweet and gentle is quickly becoming frantic and wanting. I wonder briefly if Bella wants this after her stressful day, but I'm reassured as her hands push gently on my chest and I slowly back up as she follows me step for step. The back of my knees hit the bed and she pushes me to sit and I pull her between my legs.

She moans as I nuzzle against her amazing breasts and breathe hot air through the sheer fabric of her bra. I reach behind her and unclasp it quickly before she shrugs it from her shoulders. For a moment, I just gaze at the perfection that is Bella's breasts. I carefully run my fingertips over the soft skin, amazed at her responsiveness as the nipples pucker at my light touch. Bella sighs and runs her fingers along my scalp, encouraging my exploration. I continue to touch and caress one breast as my lips kiss and suck on the other taut peak. Her chest rises faster as I continue to tease and taunt her sensitive skin.

"Please, Emmett, more," she pants against my head.

"What do you want, Bella? I just want to make you feel good." I pull her nipple gently with my teeth and she gasps.

"Jesus fuck, Emmett! Don't tease me!"

_God, I love it when she curses. _

And at that moment, all thoughts of watching a movie are forgotten. There's just her and me and her skin against my mouth and all my senses focused on her. She pushes against my chest and I fall back on the bed with her around me, straddling me. She leans down and unfastens my jeans and I lift my hips to help her with her task.

"Emmett, I want you. I need you."

"I want you, too, Bella. Tell me what you need."

"I want you to make love to me."

Those two small words cause my world to stop. _Make love._ _Does she really mean that? _

She senses my hesitation and looks up from tugging my pants over my feet.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" she questions as she crawls back up my body, her luscious breasts brushing against my hardening cock, my chest, and oh my god I don't care about semantics.

"No, nothing. I want nothing more than to be inside you and make you scream my name."

She smiles and pulls on my bottom lip with her teeth. "Good."

I quickly flip us, laying her on her back so I can remove the rest of her clothing. Sliding her jeans down her legs, I run my hands back up her thighs, feeling the warmth radiating from between them. Tucking my thumbs under the lace waistband, I gently pull the thin fabric down her legs and let it join the rest of our clothes on the floor. I remove my boxers and crawl up her body, kissing and nipping along the way, her hands guiding me to her lips.

I kiss her with all the passion that's been building between us and she quietly moans into my mouth. She kisses along my jaw and neck and purrs into my ear. "Please Emmett. I need you now. I'm ready."

I look into her eyes and see no hesitation -- just desire and lust and longing. How can I even thing about stopping with a woman looking at me like that?

I guide myself to her entrance, feeling the wetness coating her thighs, and I gently tease her with the tip of my cock. Her groans and panting become louder as she writhes below me, and I can't deny myself or her any longer. Slowly I slide my head into her, relishing in her heat surrounding me, before pushing into her. I pause because it's almost too much, Bella's guttural noises, her tight grip on my shoulders, her warmth surrounding me. I take a couple deep breaths and begin moving slowly within her.

I continue this maddening pace, torturing her and I both, until her little body begins to buck against me, meeting my thrusts harder and harder. She places her hand on my shoulder and shoves and I roll us, taking the hint. Once she's on top, Bella instantly increases the pace, practically slamming herself onto my straining cock. Her relentless quick swivels of her hips and her desperate cries are quickly bringing me to release and I need her to come with me. I reach forward and press gently on her bundle of nerves, feeling her begin to twitch and contract around me. Her movements become erratic so I spread my hands along her hips and begin to pound into her from below.

"That's it, baby. Come with me."

And I feel her explode around me, arching her back and crying out softly. The sight of her coming undone and of her beautiful body stretched above me brings me to my release. My stomach muscles contract and I curl into her, wrapping my arms around her abdomen and holding her close. She drapes across my shoulder and we cling to each other as our breathing gradually slows.

"Wow, Em. That was just...wow."

"Yeah," I reply, showing off my subtle brilliance.

I lay back, pulling her with me as I slip out of her warmth. Settling her against my shoulder, I wrap her in my arms again, feeling her breath fanning across my shoulder. I pull a sheet over us and look down into her hooded eyes. Having her here, safe, is where I always want her to be. And after Bryant's seemingly easy acceptance of Bella into our lives and family, I think he wouldn't mind if she stays. In fact with Argo in the picture, I'm sure he'll be thrilled.

"What are you thinking about so intensely, Emmett?" she murmurs against my skin.

"Hmm? Just about today, I guess." I'm not sure how much I should divulge about my protective streak right now. I know Bella is very independent and she doesn't need another guy telling her what to do.

"What about today?"

"I was just worried about you, about your safety, ya know."

"I'm fine, Em."

"I know that and I don't want to smother you, but maybe you could stay here til your place is cleaned up again. With larger locks. And a security system."

She huffs and pouts a little.

"Is it so horrible to stay with me?" I tease, nudging her a little with my hip.

"You know that's not it. It's just..." she pauses, biting her bottom lip in thought. "It's just that I'm a big girl, but no one seems to notice. I can take care of myself."

"I have no doubt that you can. I'd just like to help. And if staying here is better for you, I'd love it if you did." I give her the biggest smile I can muster, hoping she sees this as an honest offer, not a way to tie her down.

"God, I can never resist those dimples," she mumbles.

My smile grows even larger because I have the feeling she's giving in to me. She's going to stay.

"Fine, fine. I'll call Alice in the morning and see if she can keep the cats and I'll stay here til the place is back together." I narrow my eyes at her slightly and she rolls her eyes at me. "With new locks at the very least. Are you happy now?"

"Definitely. I'd probably be happiest if you just never left."

She rolls up on her elbow and places a small kiss on my nose. "But of course you would. Then you could have sex whenever you wanted."

I shrug slightly and smirk at her as she bats me with her hand on my chest. I grab her fingers and bring them to my mouth. She sighs as I kiss across her fingertips and then hold her hand to my chest.

"I just like you here with me, and I'll take it for as long as I can," I tell her honestly.

She snuggles back into my side and sighs deeply. "I have to admit, I'm really liking this part, too."

I kiss the top of her head and listen as her breathing evens out. Shortly, sleep claims me and I drift off peacefully.

~~0~~

Earlier than I would have liked, my alarm sounds, waking me from a deep slumber. I roll over and turn it off before returning to Bella's side. I'm amazed at how easy it is to sleep with her, no fighting over the sheets or stealing of pillows. Just easy.

She stretches and moans and I watch in fascination as the sheet falls from her breasts and her nipples tighten in the cooler air. I clear my throat and try to avert my eyes, but I know she already saw me ogling her boobs at six in the morning.

"It's okay, Em. I would be disappointed really if you didn't look."

I laugh and reach over to stroke her cheek. We kiss sweetly and I pull her a little closer.

"Good morning," I whisper, my lips millimeters from hers.

"Morning," she replies breathlessly.

Suddenly, Bryant's voice echoes down the hallway. "Dad!"

"Be right there!" I yell back. "Kid's up. Guess that means we're up, too."

She laughs and pulls the sheet around her. "Guess so."

"Well, feel free to use the shower while I get him dressed. Then I'll start some breakfast."

I leave the warmth of the bed and Bella's arms, pull on my pajama pants and trudge to my son's room to find him already half-dressed. Sometimes I forget that he's becoming a kid and no longer needs my help for many things. Well, maybe he needs a little help.

"Uh, Bryant. You might want to turn that shirt right side out before putting it on."

He takes it off and looks at it before flipping it and putting it back on. "Thanks, Dad."

"Well, no kid of mine is going to be out in public without proper attire." I grab him and throw him over my shoulder, tickling his ribs and threatening him with belly raspberries.

I carry him to the kitchen and start making breakfast while Bryant sets the table again. Soon Bella joins us with her hair still wet and dripping. I take my turn in the shower and emerge to find Bryant packed and ready to go.

"You didn't have to do that," I say when I noticed she's fixed his whole lunch for him.

"It's okay. I liked doing it and this way you can spend a little time with him before you leave." She spins back to the fridge to put away the meat and cheese and I walk back to Bryant's room to see what he's up to. "Oh, and we talked it over and I'll be taking him to school today," she calls over her shoulder.

"What?"

"Well, this way you can spend a little time with him now, and leave for work a little later. It's part of my returning the favor scheme. It'll give us some time together and make it easier on you. I can pick him up, too."

It's difficult to reconcile the feelings -- utter happiness that she wants to make my life easier and be with Bryant, warring with feelings of protectiveness for my son's and my own heart. I remember our conversation from last night and decide to go with the former. I step back in the kitchen and sweep her up in my arms as she laughs loudly. "What have I done to deserve you? I've never had so much help before. Watch out, though, I could get used to this."

I kiss her softly and set her back on her feet before going to enjoy a few extra minutes with my son. We build a little Lego car before it's time for us both to go.

I move his booster seat to Bella's car and he eagerly gets himself strapped in. We leave at the same time, and I see Bryant happily waving to me from the back window of her car. I wave back and watch them for a few moments as they drive away before I turn my truck in the opposite direction.

Work is just work, and I spend the entire nine hours yearning to be back home. Finally, five o'clock comes and I basically race to clock out and hop in my truck for the drive home.

I smile when I pull in the driveway and Bella's car is parked out front. When I enter the house, the divine aromas of fresh bread and herbs assault me. I follow my nose to the kitchen and watch Bella bustling around the small space, a small red apron tied around her waist. She bends over and opens the oven door, giving me a superb view of her ass.

"Well, hello," I start but stop as she jumps, squeals and spins around to face me, clutching her hand to her chest.

"Oh my lord! Emmett, you just scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm okay, I think. I'll let you know when my heart stops trying to jump out of my chest." She smiles at me and turns back to the oven.

"So, how was your day?"

"Good. We finished the last of the cleanup and got most of it hauled to the dump. Many of our new supplies were delivered today and we started putting the treatment room back together. I hope we can have the place back to normal this week, maybe even reopen on Monday."

"That's great!" I try to be enthusiastic, but if the clinic is back to normal, that means Bella's back to living there. Which reminds me, I'm not letting her return there if it's not safe. "Did that security guy come by today?"

"Yeah, and we're getting the new locks installed tomorrow and a security system in place on Friday. Thanks for recommending him, he's doing a good job."

"Least I could do, baby."

"Well, he's been great." She looks down at her feet for a minute before stepping close to me and settling her arms around my waist. Looking up at me, she bites her bottom lip and I wait, knowing she has something important to say.

"Em, I can't thank you enough for letting Argo and I stay here. I hope we haven't been too much trouble."

"Not at-," I start, but I'm interrupted by her small finger pressed into my lips.

"Thank you for being here for me and helping me. You've gone above and beyond." She lifts her finger and gives me a small kiss before smiling up at me. She takes a deep breath and her brows furrow slightly before she continues. "That being said, if the security system is in place on Friday, I plan to move back to my place then. I can't impose on you further."

I smile at her, trying to ease the obvious guilt written across her face. "You're not imposing. I love having you here and I know Bryant's had a lot of fun with Argo. Plus, how could I ever complain when I come home to my woman in the kitchen and a hot meal?"

I laugh and step back as she swings at my chest with her tiny fist.

"Laugh it up, pretty boy, see if I ever fix you my lasagna again."

"Lasagna?"

"Mmhmm." She nods while fanning the oven fumes towards me with a hot pad.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, I'm pretty much set in here. Just need plates and silverware put on the table and I'll pull the lasagna. Should be ready to eat in ten or so. Go see your son and I'll yell when I need you."

I look at her in awe. Seriously, she has stepped straight out of my domestic and sexual fantasies, all wrapped up in a sexy Bella package. She looks back at me and smiles indulgently.

"Go, Em. He's in his room."

Bryant and I race his Hotwheels cars around the track a few times before I hear Bella call for us. We set the table as a team as she brings over warm garlic bread, salad and lasagna. We chat about my work and Bryant's school day, and it's almost like the home life I had planned for the kid -- serene and peaceful and loving. With Bella in my life, the pieces are simply locking into place. I look around the table at the most important people in my life, just soaking in the love and happiness.

I vaguely wonder when I became such a sap. If Garrett were here, I would not hear the end of this.

I reach for Bella's hand and she gives it a small squeeze before turning to Bryant.

"Who's up for dessert?"

_Is she kidding?_ _ I _really_ could get used to this._ _Content, happy... and full._

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello all! I am sorry that it took me a month to update. I did finish the Twi25 challenge, but RL is really kicking my ass_._ Looks like I will be moving at the beginning of June, so only about 6 weeks left. Updates may get sporadic, but I will finish.

Big big big thank yous to **theladyingrey42** and my hubs who helped with Emmett's struggle and tried to make him not sound so pussy. Although hubs said he would sign up for some domestic bliss.

And, as always, I love to hear what you think of the story. Please push that little review button down there!! Thanks!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is not mine but this plot and story are. Enjoy! (Please read A/N at bottom...)

* * *

**BPOV**

I sigh heavily as I kneel on the floor of the closet, unpacking the last of the boxes of supplies. This week has just proven how quickly my life can turn upside down. I have spent an unending mess of days filled with paperwork, inventories, phone calls and emails.

Thank goodness, my evenings and nights have been a completely different story. Picking up Bryant from school and listening to him enthusiastically recount his day has been one of the highlights of my day. The routine tasks of taking care of him in the afternoons helped clear my mind and keep me sane, and we had been having a lot of fun painting, reading, making cookies, and generally goofing off. I had been nervous at first about getting too attached to the little man, just as I worried I was becoming too attached to his father. My fears were lessened a little after Emmett and I talked about what he expected with Bryant, because I had absolutely no idea how to handle this situation. We might not have much of a plan now, but I feel that we have an idea of how we can move forward. Together.

And I was happy, no, ecstatic with 'together', although it both scared and thrilled me. It was so easy; spending time with a family I hadn't even known I wanted, feeling part of something more. I took care of these men, cooking my favorite meals every night. I hadn't really cooked for anyone but myself in a long, long time and, at Emmett's, I had a happy audience with a very healthy appetite. I definitely enjoyed the praise almost as much as I enjoyed feeling useful and, really, responsible for more than just myself.

And then there were the nights. Oh, sleeping and waking with Emmett was heaven. I slept the deepest and longest I had in a long, long time with his strong arms encasing me all night. _Not_ sleeping with Emmett was even better. For only knowing each other such a short time, our bodies had become very well-acquainted, seamlessly fitting together like two puzzle pieces.

I sigh again, remembering his hands on me last night and my feelings that are becoming harder and harder to deny. I realize I've been turning a bottle of pills over and over in my hands and set it down quickly before I somehow damage the contents.

Just then, Alice peeks her head into the closet, effectively interrupting my musing.

"Need any help in here?" she offers. "I've finished installing all the necessary programs on the new computer."

"No, I think I'm about done. Thanks for getting the software up and running. I would've gone insane if I'd had to read one more installation manual," I huff and blow some stray hair that has fallen out of my pony tail and into my eyes. "Anything else we need to do today?"

"Actually, I think we're pretty much done and should be able to open on Monday," she replies with a smile. "I can't wait to have all the animals back in here, to have normalcy again. Oh, and I've called your Monday appointments to remind them that we're open again."

"Excellent." I sit back on my heels and look up at her. "Alice, what would I do without you?"

"Probably closed up shop a long time ago," she quips. She jumps back as I playfully bat at her.

We're both laughing when I realize that I've completely lost track of the afternoon while sitting in this small closet.

"Shit! What time is it?"

"Don't worry, Bella. It's not quite 2:30, you still have plenty of time to go get Bryant," Alice reassures me. "Do you _really_ think I would let you forget about that sweet boy?"

"No. I just feel like I should remember myself. This is important to me," I half-whine. I really want to be responsible about this. Emmett trusts me with his son every day and I don't want to mess up, especially in the first week.

"I know, Bella. I'm just teasing." She sits down next to me and hugs me tightly. "Bella, you have to stop trying so hard. You won't screw up. He's a little boy, they're virtually indestructible. And I can promise you, this boy has had an amazing week with you. So, don't worry so much."

"I'll try not to, Al. It's just that I don't want to fail at this. Bryant is everything to Emmett."

"And Emmett is everything to you?" she asks quietly. She tilts her face down but her eyes pierce into me, a knowing smile gracing her lips.

I stare it her in surprise, about to deny her question. But I can't. This week has been one of the most amazing of my life despite the horrible circumstances. Emmett has slowly but surely wedged himself securely into my heart and has taken over my thoughts and my days and...

_Oh God, I'm doing it again. _

I'm turning my life upside down for a man, which I promised myself and many others after James that I would never do again. My heart rate speeds and my breathing quickens as fear rushes over me.

"Okay, Bella, just calm down. Bend over, just breathe," Alice orders, her hands pushing down on my shoulders to force my head between my knees.

"It's... no use... doing it... again...," I gasp between words, leaning further into Alice as I become light headed.

"Breathe, Bella. Slow breaths. Inhale and exhale."

Alice begins taking slow breaths and I try to match mine to hers. The panic is still there, but my breathing has settled somewhat. Alice rubs soothing circles on my back while I try to pull myself back together.

"I know what you're thinking, Bella, and you're wrong. I know that I was hesitant about Emmett in the beginning, but now I've met the man and this week has proven how devoted he is to you. I promised you a long time ago I wouldn't let you get sucked into another relationship with someone like James. _Believe_ me, Emmett is not like him. He will not control you or your life. You are a strong, independent woman and Emmett wouldn't want to change that even if he could."

I take a couple more calming breaths before raising my head and answering her, still leaning into her slight frame for support. "I know that, Alice. On some level, I know that. I swore I wouldn't lose myself in a man again and here I am spending the whole week with Emmett. And I want to be there with him, I just... I can't be controlled again." I shiver thinking of the hold James had on my life, on my decisions, on me.

"It won't happen again, Bells. For one, you have Jasper and me looking over you. And two, Emmett is plain different. He's only worried about you, your safety, your happiness. But I know you, and I just hope you didn't do anything rash like moving in or running away - at least without talking to me first."

I sigh and remember my conversation with Emmett last night when he asked if I would reconsider staying with him over the weekend. I had told him no and immediately wanted to retract it after a hurt look crossed his face. He'd covered it up quickly, but I saw it. I'd made myself stand firm, but in the light of a new day, I wonder if I made the right choice.

I look up at Alice a bit sheepishly. "I already told him I would be spending the weekend here at home and not with him. Is that rash?"

"Maybe, but if it's what you need, then you should take some time for yourself."

"I think so." I nod at her, trying to feign confidence in my plan, but I can feel my face crumble as my resolve does. "Oh, I just don't know."

"One step at a time, Bella. Speaking of steps, we should get off this floor and you should go pick up Bryant."

"Crap, Alice! I have to go!"

I leap to my feet and brush the dust off quickly. Her chuckling follows me as I run through the front room, and I know I must look a mess, but I refuse to be late to pick him up. I couldn't bear to disappoint the little man.

Grabbing my coat, I'm out the door in two minutes flat.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I pull up to the curb in front of the school just as the kids pour out the doors. Bryant waves at me from the steps and hurries to my car. He straps himself in and I drive the short distance to his house as he regales me with stories about the class's new pet frog, Pete.

When we get to the house, Bryant rushes inside to feed Bob and walk Argo and get his small list of chores done before Emmett gets home. I start dinner and then set Bryant up with a movie.

I'm just taking the pork chops out of the oven to rest when Emmett's booming voice calls from the foyer.

"Hey honey! I'm home!"

I giggle a little and hear Bryant running to greet his father. There's a muffled grunt as I imagine Bryant has tacklehugged him around the waist and I hear high-pitched squeals soon after.

They both come into the kitchen then, Bryant slung along Emmett's shoulders, giggling uncontrollably.

"Hey babe! What's cooking? It smells amazing in here!"

"Pork chops and mac-n-cheese and it's almost ready. Go wash your hands, you two, and come back to eat."

They turn back down the hallway, Bryant still trapped on Emmett's shoulder, and I turn back to my dinner preparations. Soon we are all gathered at the table, the boys clearing their plates at lightning speed.

"Oh my, Bella. This tastes even better than it smells. We are going to miss you when you leave."

"Why is Bella leaving?" Bryant interjects, his wide eyes glancing between Emmett and I.

"Well, sweetie, um...," I start, looking at Emmett for some help.

"See it's like this, Sport. Bella's got her own place and she's just been visiting us for a little while til it was fixed. But no worries, 'cause she'll be back to visit us again soon." He reaches over and grasps my hand under the table and gives it a little squeeze. I look up at him as he mouths, "I hope."

I nod and he turns back to Bryant who is still sitting there, silent and looking anxiously at his dad.

"In fact, Bryant," Emmett continues, obviously noting the distress on his son's face. "Why don't we invite Bella to brunch on Sunday at Nana's house? Then we know we'll see her soon."

Both of them turn their heads to me, expectation and hope written over both their faces. Who could resist? Who would even want to?

"Yes, yes. I'll be there. Now eat up before it gets cold!"

They both flash their dimples at me with giant smiles, and I can't help but feel warmed by the obvious acceptance from Bryant. I hope the rest of the family is as open toward me, and I feel slightly anxious about Sunday, not wanting to make a fool of myself with Emmett's family.

Soon I'm pulled from these thoughts as we spend the rest of the meal telling funny stories and laughing about Emmett's work, Bryant's school and my clinic. Before I know it, we're putting away the last of the clean dishes and joining Bryant for a game of Go Fish. Argo joins us and curls up to lay at Bryant's feet contentedly.

After a couple of games, I know I have put off the inevitable for too long, stalling to stay just a few more minutes. But now it is time for me to go.

I reach over and gently place my hand on Emmett's arm. "Babe, I should get going."

He glances over at the clock and sighs. "Yeah, it is about that time, I guess."

We both stand but I notice that Bryant hasn't moved.

"But you're coming to see us again on Sunday, right Bella?" Bryant asks, his voice edging on panic.

"Yes, I will be here." I move to his side and give him a hug which he returns, leaning his head on my shoulder. "You can count on it. Good night, little man."

"Okay. Good night, Bella," he responds with a sleepy smile. I know Emmett let him stay up later because I was leaving, but the little guy is awake well past his bedtime.

Emmett follows me into the bedroom as I pick up my bags but he quickly takes them from me. He gestures for me to go back through the door first and he follows with my possessions weighing him down. When I get to the car, I open the back door and Argo jumps in, eager to ride wherever we're going. Emmett gets her to move over as he deposits my belongings in the backseat.

He pulls me into him and I hold him tightly. "I'm going to miss you," he breathes into my hair. "Miss coming home to you."

"Me too," I answer, suddenly unsure why I had insisted on going home.

Leaning back and pulling his face down to mine, our mouths connect in a passionate kiss. I want to lose myself in this man but I want to preserve myself as well, and I'm not sure how to separate or integrate those two desires. I firm my resolve to leave as I realize I need a little time away from him. I need time to think and figure this out without having him -- as gorgeous, loving and amazing as he is -- near me.

Reluctantly, I pull away from him, from the warmth and security that's surrounded me for the last few days. I open my car door and he holds it as I climb in. As I reach to shut the door, I'm stopped by the look in his eyes.

"I'm serious, Bella. I'm not entirely comfortable with you going back to your clinic tonight, but I think I understand. Just call if you need me and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"I know and I will, Em. And thanks for everything."

He leans down and leaves a lingering kiss on my cheek. "My pleasure. Call me when you get home?"

I nod and he stands up, closing the door when I'm completely inside. I wave as I pull away, watching him in my mirror with one hand in the front pocket of his jeans, the other raised in farewell.

Why do I feel like I'm saying goodbye? It's seriously only five miles away.

I get home in record time and Argo bounces out of the car as I gather my bags. After turning off the alarm, I walk through the familiar rooms as Argo races ahead and bounds up the stairs. I catch up to her at the top and open my door with slight trepidation. I know that the trespasser didn't come up here, but I'm nervous that they still haven't caught anyone and that whoever it is could come back.

_Why did I leave Emmett's again?_

I text him quickly to let him know I'm home. Then I call Alice to ask her to bring the cats the next day as I unpack my bags, dumping most of it in my closet. I know it's still early, but I'm utterly exhausted after the week I've had and decide to go to bed early. Argo and I curl up in my bed, and I fall asleep quickly.

~~0~~

I awake to Britney Spears blaring from my phone. Britney can only mean one thing.

Edward.

"Hey babe," I answer, still rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine!" He pauses and I grumble a little at him. "Wait! Don't tell me I woke you!?" he exclaims, knowing I'm more apt to wake with the sun than sleep in on the weekend.

"It can't be _that_ late," I retort incredulously. "I never sleep late."

"Well, it's almost ten. I thought for sure you'd be up."

I sit up straight in bed, grabbing for my alarm clock and disturbing Argo next to me. She stretches and grunts, giving me a baleful look before turning over and curling back up.

"Shit! Really? I must have been more tired than I thought."

"Hmmm... Too much sexin', Dr. Swan?" he teases, and I groan. I am _not_ awake enough for this.

"Edward, you know I'm not going to tell you anything. Unlike you, I don't kiss and tell."

"Whatever, Bella. I know ways to get you to talk. Or I can just call up that pixie of yours and she'll tell me _everything_." I can almost see the smirk on his face because he knows he's won.

I sigh heavily, knowing that Alice and Edward seem to have a special bond gossiping about my love life behind my back, especially now that I have one. I take a deep breath and decide I might as well give in, since he'll find it all out anyway.

"Well, I just spent the whole week at his place," I start.

"I know! And I had to hear it from Alice!" he interrupts.

"Seriously? This is how you want to be? If you keep interrupting me, I just won't talk," I chastise, knowing he'll be interjecting his thoughts every other sentence anyway.

"Sorry. My lips are sealed."

"Anyway, even though the circumstances were horrible, I had a great time. I picked up his kid from school, made dinners, watched movies, played games. You get the idea."

"Sounds very...domestic of you. But it was great?" he asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, actually. I had a lot of fun playing Suzy-homemaker and the boys sure enjoyed it."

"Boys, huh? Wait - I'm not interrupting!"

I giggle at his lack of control. "It's okay, I know you can't help yourself."

"Well, I'm just shocked you said 'boys'. I mean, how much time are you spending with the kid?"

"This week I spent most afternoons with Bryant alone before Emmett got home. And I know what you're thinking, but Emmett and I talked that first night about his concerns over Bryant getting too attached. He decided to let Bryant initiate his interactions with me. So, during the week, we ran each thing past him first to make sure he was comfortable."

I trail off as I realize Edward hasn't interrupted me.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Just, wow, Bella. You're already talking about how your relationship might impact the kid? I didn't know you were that serious."

"We're not. We're just, you know, um..." I stop, unsure of how to end that sentence. Are we that serious? I've never dated a guy with a kid, so I thought maybe it's just part of the deal.

"What's going in that head of yours, B? If I know you, you're overthinking everything already."

"Well, I'm not sure I want to be _that_ serious. I mean, last time I got in so deep I couldn't get myself out, and that didn't end well. I'm just worried that maybe I'm going too fast here," I muse, feeling the weight of my decisions again on my shoulders.

"Maybe you should stop worrying that every guy out there is another James. There are plenty of guys out there that are, don't get me wrong. You and I have both had our share. But I don't think this Emmett character is going to be that. I'm trusting Alice on this one, and you know I never bet against Alice."

"Yeah, she told me as much. I just worry that I'm not a good judge of what is good in a relationship. James seemed like a good guy in the beginning, too." I rub my hands over my face again, wondering how I got into such a deep conversation this early in the morning.

"But who among your friends thought James was a good idea?"

I stop short in my musings because he has a point. Never once did Edward or Alice say that they liked James; in fact, they often said the opposite. They had warned me repeatedly that he 'gave them the willies,' as Alice so eloquently put it. To them, he was a smooth talker, always having just the right answer for every situation, but I had always thought he was just the perfect guy. Edward had actually accused him of wearing a mask for their benefit, but I hadn't seen it at the time. In the end, they were right, and curiosity about my day had eventually turned into needing to dictate every minute of my life.

Again, Edward is right and a smile creeps over my face as he helps put my fears to rest. He and Alice couldn't both be wrong and they have proven themselves an excellent judge of character in the past. I will trust them, trust myself and trust Emmett.

"As always, my friend, you know exactly what to say to me."

"That's why I'm here, Bells. So, when do I get to meet the stud-muffin?"

"Stud-muffin? Are you watching eighties romance comedies again?" I taunt, hearing him laugh on the other end of the phone.

"What else are Saturdays good for? And you didn't answer my question," he insists.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, how about Halloween? You know Alice will have a crazy party, and it'll give me enough time to prepare him for meeting you."

"Hey! What're you saying? I'm your _normal _friend, remember?"

"Okay, but no feather boas or spandex! I don't want you scaring the poor guy!" I giggle, enjoying this normal teasing banter with my best friend.

"Jeez, you try something a _little_ different one time and you never live it down."

By this time, we're both laughing so hard we can barely talk, remembering that horrible fashion decision Edward made in college. I get up as we continue to chat and make myself some coffee. As I pour myself a cup of liquid caffeine and a bowl of cereal, I tell him about the break-in, the lack of evidence and the clean up that's almost done.

"I can't believe someone broke into the clinic and just trashed it. Do you know who did it?" Edward questions.

"Well, obviously, I think it's James, but he's never been violent before. Imposing and threatening, yes, but never violent. I guess, I'll just wait until the police give me their report. On the upside, we're open for appointments again on Monday and I'm excited to get back into it. I've actually missed it this last week."

"And you're having an Emmett-free weekend to prepare?"

"Not really," I hedge, although that had been the original plan. "Actually, I'm going over to his parents' house on Sunday for brunch with the family."

"You're meeting the family and I'm just_ now_ hearing about this? This is huge! What are you going to wear?" His voice raises as his excitement mounts.

"Uh, I don't know. Probably jeans with a sweater or something."

"Oh, that just won't do, sweetie. You need a plan. Luckily, I'm here for you. You should definitely wear that long tan corduroy skirt with that light cream thin sweater. And if you can wear your hair away from your face, that would be perfect. Now, what makeup do you have?"

"Stop, Edward. Just stop." I know I sound a little harsh, but Edward can turn a small get-together into the next fashion show, and I'd like to just be myself tomorrow. "I appreciate the help, but I can dress myself."

"Honey, I know this, but you only get one opportunity to impress the parents and then it's all over."

And with those words what had seemed like a nice opportunity to get to know his family turns into a day of nerves and probable blunders on my side.

"You have thought of this, right?" I hear Edward's voice through the phone, but it seems far away. "Oh, Bella, don't freak out. They're going to love you."

"Too late," I mumble under my breath.

"Well, I love you and you know I'm a picky bastard."

I have to laugh at that, because it's so true. "That actually does make me feel better." I sigh and take another sip of coffee. "I just want this all to be simple, you know. But the whole time we've been together there've been so many other things going on."

"Don't worry, Bells. It'll all work out. And I'm definitely making plans to come out at the end of October. Warn the pixie to clean up her spare room!"

I look up at the clock and realize we've been talking for almost an hour already, and I haven't even begun the huge list of things I need to get done so I can completely relax tomorrow.

"Edward, I'm so glad you called, but I really need to get going."

"S'ok, sweets. I have to get back to my movies. Emilio Estevez is calling me."

I chuckle, remembering his little crush on Emilio in The Breakfast Club. "Listen, E. Thanks for letting me talk about all this. And getting my head straight."

"Not a problem. That's what I'm here for."

I can almost feel his support and love coming through the phone. "Love you and talk to you soon."

"You too, Bells. Call me tomorrow after the shindig."

I agree and we say our goodbyes, which always last about five minutes, neither of us wanting to hang up. When I finally end the call, I sigh heavily wishing my best friend lived closer. His presence always has a calming effect on me. And I just miss him.

After stewing in my coffee for a few more minutes, I get up, get ready for my morning and start cleaning the apartment. A little after lunch, Alice and her girls stop by with the cats, who seem happy to be home. The Whitlocks don't stay long as they are heading to the girls' ballet lessons, but Alice mentions she's already heard from Edward.

_Jeez, that man moves fast. _

Alice insists on planning the Halloween party early, not wanting to miss a single detail. She also says she will need my help, which loosely translates to me running errands for her to make her party perfect. I semi-reluctantly agree and get a squeal and hug in return before she whisks the girls out the door.

I spend the rest of the day doing laundry, making my apartment spotless, playing with my animals and catching up on some reading. It's a fairly routine Saturday for me, except that Emmett creeps into my thoughts often and I wonder what he and Bryant have been doing today. By seven, I can no longer stand not talking to him, but my leg bounces with nerves as I dial his number.

He answers on the first ring.

"Bella," he breathes.

And I am happy and home and don't know why I would ever want to be away from him. I can feel my tight muscles relaxing almost instantaneously.

"Hey you," I respond, wanting so badly to look into his blue eyes.

"How was your day?" I can hear water running and the occasional clink of the dishes he's probably cleaning.

"It was good. I got all my chores done, so tomorrow I'm all yours."

"All mine, huh? I like the sound of that. Unfortunately, I may have to share you for a little while."

My heart stutters a little when I realize that he'll be sharing me with the rest of his family. Then, just as quickly, a calm descends on me as I think about how I would have loved for Emmett to meet my parents, too.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, Emmett. I must admit, I_ am_ a little nervous, but overall excited to meet your family."

"Yeah?" he questions and I hum in response. I can hear his smile over the phone and almost picture the dimples. "You don't know how much that means to me, Bella." He clears his throat a little and I smile.

"I can imagine, Em. So when should I be ready?"

"We'll pick you up around ten, if that works for you."

"That's perfect." And then I remember the reason for my call. "So, what were you boys up to all day?"

Emmett launches into a play-by-play of his and Bryant's day, which involved a lot of wrestling and playing outside.

"It was such a nice day, it would've been a shame to sit inside," he explains.

I blush, thinking I should have been outside enjoying the sun, but on the other hand I'm glad I completed my to do list for the weekend. We talk for a few more minutes before Emmett has to get Bryant ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Emmett. See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

"You too. 'Night, Bella."

I flip my phone shut and hug my arms around myself briefly, reveling in the happiness that his voice alone gives me. I fall asleep quickly and dream of Emmett holding me all night, his arms tightly encircling me. A feeling of peace and security settles deep within me as I am surrounded in warmth and comfort.

~~0~~

I awake to my alarm and stretch lazily in the pool of sunlight on my bed. Argo rolls over, stretching her toes as well.

"Well, let's get moving, Bubba," I say to Argo, earning a small tail wag. "Much to do this fine morning."

I quickly take care of my animals and get ready, using Edward's advice to help me pick my outfit for the day. The skirt and sweater _do_ look nice together, but it's always fun to mock him just a little.

Before I know it, Emmett's truck is pulling into the parking lot and I'm racing down the stairs and outside to greet them. He wraps me in his arms and kisses me thoroughly when I finally reach him.

"God, I've missed you," he mumbles against my neck.

"Me too, Em." I hold on for a couple more seconds, just relishing in his warmth and breathing him in. It's only been a day and a half and I couldn't have spent another hour away from him. We are both so whipped.

After releasing me, he holds the door open and then helps me into my seat. Bryant is strapped into the back and I turn to playfully ruffle his hair.

"You're in a good mood," Emmett observes as he climbs into the driver's seat.

"And why shouldn't I be?," I ask, looking between them. "I'm spending the day with you two. Who could ask for more?"

The drive passes quickly as I catch up with Bryant and all the fun they had yesterday. I've almost forgotten our destination this morning until we pull into the driveway and I look up at the stately two-story brick house. My throat goes dry and I wonder why I am torturing myself like this. Emmett squeezes my hand briefly and I turn to look at him, calm settling over me. Both he and Bryant have expectant, excited faces and I know why I'm doing this. For them. So we can keep moving forward.

Emmett jumps down from the truck and crosses to my side, helping me down to the ground before extracting Bryant from the backseat.

We walk up the steps to the large oak door and Emmett grasps my hand in his. He smiles down at me and I try to return it, although my nerves have returned. Bryant skips ahead of us and the door opens just as he reaches it.

Standing in the doorway is a slightly slimmer version of Emmett with the same wavy dark hair, ice blue eyes and wide smile. Bryant launches himself into the man's waiting arms who lifts him and hugs him tightly.

"Who did you bring with you, B-man?" He addresses Bryant but looks me up and down approvingly and winks at Emmett.

"It's just Bella," Bryant explains, sounding exasperated while struggling in the man's arms. "Uncle Garrett! Put me down! I want to see Nana!"

"Well, because you asked so nicely." He sets Bryant on his feet and the boy races into the house.

"Hi," Garrett greets me while holding out his hand. "I'm Garrett, this fool's brother. I'm so glad to finally meet you, Bella."

I grasp his hand in a firm hand shake and smile as I greet him in return. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too. I've heard so much about you and your wife."

Garrett chuckles and runs his hand through his hair. "Well, if Kate was involved, I'll assume it wasn't all bad then."

"Not at all," I respond, smiling up at him. I can't actually remember any negative stories about any of Emmett's family members, just their love and support and how much they have helped him in the last years since Victoria left.

"So, are you going to keep us out here on the porch all day, G? Or can we come in?" Emmett teases from behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist and I tilt my head back against his chest.

"Oh, aren't you two just adorable. Mom's going to eat this up." Garrett croons and smiles as he stands aside. Emmett smacks Garrett as he leads me into the large foyer complete with dangling chandelier and spiral staircase leading to the second floor.

"Ma!" Garrett yells as soon as he closes the door. "Em's here!"

I hear footsteps approaching and Emmett turns to his left just as a tall, brunette, middle-aged woman emerges from the doorway. "Bryant already spilled that Bella was able to join us today," she starts as Emmett pulls her into a tight hug and she kisses his cheek. He releases her and she greets me. "And you must be the lovely girl that has so thoroughly captured my-"

"Ma!" Emmett interrupts and she turns, giving him a sharp look. He narrows his eyes slightly at her and she just shrugs before returning her attention to me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I get ahead of myself sometimes. I'm Suzanne, Emmett's mother."

"It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. McCarty." I hold out my hand to her but she engulfs me in her warm embrace.

"None of that now," she admonishes, holding me by my shoulders as she leans back to look at me. "I'm either Suzanne or Ma, none of this Mrs. McCarty business."

"Sure thing, um, Suzanne," I stumble, though I'm smiling at her easy acceptance of me.

"Emmett had said you might come, but that you could get called in. And I'm so glad you're here. Right now, though," she continues, releasing her hold on me. "We're about to start brunch. Why don't you two get cleaned up and join us on the patio? It's such a lovely day to eat outside and we won't have many more days like this." She blazes out of the room as quickly as she appeared, leaving me reeling slightly and missing my batty mother a little.

"Yeah, so that was Ma. She takes some getting used to," Emmett explains apologetically. He grabs my hand and leads me to the left and to a small bathroom. "She was serious about cleaning up and has been known to check my finger nails," he explains as we wash our hands.

I laugh, wondering if that's just an old habit from raising two boys. "She reminds me of my mother actually," I admit to Emmett, watching his expression in the mirror. "It's comforting."

He smiles at me and gently kisses the top of my head. "Well, if you can handle her so easily, my dad's a piece of cake."

I follow Emmett down the hallway, through an enormous, modern kitchen and outside onto a private patio with a large table, laden with fruit and pastries and quiche and ham and coffee and juice and wow... I haven't seen a brunch like this since going to the local hotel for Easter.

A beautiful, short, dark-haired woman jumps up from her chair and rushes over to me, hugging me tightly. "You must be Bella! I'm Kate, Garrett's wife and I'm so excited to meet you. Bryant has been talking nonstop about you."

I blush and thank her, noticing a tall, good-looking, barrel-chested man with slightly thinning dark hair standing behind her. When he approaches me, his face breaks in two with his wide grin, his twin dimples making an appearance. The resemblance to Emmett almost takes my breath away.

If this is Emmett in twenty years, I may have something to look forward to.

"Hello, Bella. I'm David, Em's dad, although you've probably figured that out already."

He shakes my hand, and with his warm smile, I begin to relax. We all take our seats around the table, Bryant between Emmett's parents and the other couples on either side of them. I watch Suzanne and David dote on their grandson and the easy conversation around the table. The questions turn on me a few times and curious eyes wait for my answers, but it doesn't seem like the inquisition I feared. Becoming more comfortable, I start to participate more, asking questions of my own.

Soon Garrett asks about the Victoria situation and I quickly glance at Emmett, who flexes his jaw and half growls while nodding at Bryant, "This is not something I want to discuss here."

Garrett's eyes widen and then he winces as Kate kicks him under the table. "Sorry!" he apologizes quickly. He looks back at Emmett sheepishly. "Later then?"

Emmett sighs heavily and relaxes minutely before nodding his head. I grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. "Yeah, bro. Later."

The conversation returns to the light-hearted banter and soon I'm helping Suzanne clear the dishes before she shoos me away to the sitting room where everyone else has gathered.

When I enter, Kate stands and takes Bryant in the backyard to play on the swings. I wonder if I should excuse myself too - if this isn't a conversation better left to Emmett and his family.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go-," I start.

"No, Bella, please. Stay here," Emmett pleads, patting the space next to him on the loveseat.

I nod and take a seat near him, but he pulls me up against his side, grasping my hand firmly in his. I squeeze it lightly and he turns to me with a slight frown. I give him a small smile of encouragement, but I know how hard this must be.

"Well, not much has changed since the letter, except Bella's clinic getting trashed last weekend." Emmett runs his free hand through his hair as Garrett and David exchange guarded looks. "I haven't heard from her and neither has Alec. I hope that may have been the end of her ridiculous claim, but I doubt it. I haven't heard anything from child services, so maybe that was all smoke to get me worked up. If so, it definitely worked. Honestly, at this point, I don't know _what_ to think anymore."

"Well, you know we're here if you need us," David offers.

"Yeah, Dad. And thanks." Emmett looks up at his father with a grateful smile which quickly falters. "I just don't know what to do, or what you can do to change anything right now."

"That's my grandson out there," David reassures us, while pointing out the window at Bryant swinging. "I will do _anything_ for him. I still have friends in high places in the Detroit area, some still on the force. You just let me know."

Emmett chuckles. "Not sure I want your old connections anywhere near this, but I really do appreciate the offer."

Suzanne walks in with coffee and the dark mood is broken, the heavy atmosphere and conversation blown away. Kate and Bryant return from the backyard and all talk turns to more mundane things.

Soon, it's time to leave and while I'm getting hugs from everyone and hopes that I will return soon, I can't help but think of my conversations with Alice and Edward. I had been worried about spending too much time with Emmett, that I would lose myself. But after this day of happiness and family, I wonder why I had felt so strongly about being alone this weekend, separated from Emmett. All the best moments of the day - _hell, of the last few weeks_ - have been when I'm with him. I shouldn't and won't be scared of Emmett any longer or of my reactions when we're together. He is mine and I am his for as long as he will have me.

Emmett helps me into his truck and I smile down at him before he lifts my hand to his lips. I lean over and place a chaste kiss against his mouth, feeling his warmth radiating into me.

"Take me to your house, Em," I mumble against his lips, pausing as his eyes sparkle with excitement. "I'm ready to go home."

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** First off, big kisses and hugs to **theladyingrey42** and my hubs for continuing to make my words prettier and keeping my head in the game. Without these two, I'm not sure any of you would be reading this... ENP is officially my longest work to date. Thank you all for reading!

I will be participating in the **Fandom Gives Back auction** at the end of June (bidding starts June 23rd specifically). I will be auctioning off 3 First Come First Serve drabble sets and auctioning a single one-shot. Any of these can be from an existing piece or an original story, bidders choice. Come check it out at www . thefandomgivesback . com (remove spaces). Come support Alex's Lemonade Stand by bidding on your favorite authors!

Also, exciting news! I was **Fictionated** for my Twi25 story **The Beginning and the End**! Ahizelm and Kassiah had many nice words for me and made me blush. Repeatedly. The link is on my profile for those that are interested.

For those of you that may be keeping track, I will be moving 3 weeks from tomorrow. As you can imagine, I'm a little busy right now. Thank you for all your support and I LOVE getting notes and reviews from you! I'll be posting, as always, as soon as possible! Love you all and good night!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: SM owns everything Twilight. I own this DILF-mett...sigh.

* * *

.

**BPOV**

I sit on the clinic porch, enjoying the early morning calm of a rare day off, curled up on the porch swing with my coffee and a book. It's late October and the leaves are just starting to turn. I sigh and return to my book, taking a moment to relax before the coming day.

Today is Friday, Halloween. I can't wait to see Bryant in his pirate costume that even has a parrot attached to the shoulder. He is ecstatic, and I'm happy I could put it all together. Well, mostly. Fortunately, I had a lot of help from super-mom, Alice.

I'm going over to Emmett's at four to help with putting the final touches on Bryant's costume before we walk through the neighborhoods of Dexter. Alice, Jasper and their girls will be joining us, too and Bryant couldn't be more excited. We have all been spending a lot of time together over the last month, and I think he's a bit smitten with the Whitlock girls, especially with Rosalie in his kindergarten class.

After that first Sunday brunch with the McCarty's and my small epiphany, Emmett and I fell into a comfortable pattern of just being together. I found an easy balance between Emmett and Bryant, my work, and me time. I realized I was overanalyzing my relationship with Emmett and worrying endlessly about what he would want and how I would fit in his life, but now it had all seamlessly fallen into place.

Edward will be arriving tomorrow morning and I am both nervous and excited for him to meet Emmett. I think they will get along famously, as long as Edward doesn't pull the jealous best friend routine, which he is prone to do.

I sigh and look at my watch, wondering where the morning went. I hurriedly get my chores done so I can have the weekend free, and before I know it, it's time to drive to Emmett's house. I arrive and help both of them get into their costumes; the bedroom and bathroom are whirls of black cloth and eye patches, as Emmett has to match his son. We all pile into Emmett's truck to drive over to Alice and Jasper's house with Bryant eagerly gabbing in the back seat.

"Dad! Are you going to let me keep all the candy this year?"

"We'll see what you get, Sport. You know I have first dibs on any caramels." He winks at me as Bryant starts complaining from the back seat. I hide my smile with my hand, and simply relish the time I spend with these two.

The sun is just setting as we pull into Alice's driveway, easing through the crowds on the street. Apparently this is a popular neighborhood where many families from the outskirts have brought their children. Every porch light is illuminated with smiling men and women standing on their steps handing out treats. Bryant bounces in his seat, anxious to get the goodies and we park the truck quickly at his insistence.

Alice and Jasper are waiting on their porch for us with Rosalie dressed as a glorious princess and Clara as an adorable ladybug. The girls and Bryant converge and chatter loudly as Emmett and I greet Alice and Jasper with hugs.

Alice bends down and addresses the children, "Alright, you three. Does everyone have their goody bag?" All three of them nod vigorously. "Okay, does everyone know the rules?" The girls nod, but Bryant shrugs his shoulders a little. "Rosalie, could you please review them for everyone?"

"Yes, Mama. Stay with Clara and Bryant, no wandering off. Make sure we can see you at all times. No entering anyone's house. And no eating candy til we get back home," Rose recites, furrowing her brow in concentration.

"That's right. But you forgot one, sweetie."

"No, Mama. I didn't." She stomps her foot in true princess style.

"Yup! You have to have fun and say 'Trick or Treat!' to everyone with candy!"

Alice jumps up and down and claps her hands and, as the kids join in, I can't help but smile although I roll my eyes. I think sometimes she's more excited than her girls are.

She bundles them together and Bryant stands in the middle per Rose's instructions as the girls flank him and each take a hand.

"This way," Rose says conspiratorially, "We can stay together."

I see Bryant nod his head slowly and I stifle a giggle as he turns and looks forlornly at Emmett.

"Don't look at me, kid. I can't save you. But, I am counting on you to watch out for these girls, okay?"

"Aww, but Dad."

"No buts. Make sure you stay with them. Don't go running ahead," Emmett says firmly, kneeling down to eye level to make his point. The girls watch wide-eyed, glancing quickly between Bryant and Emmett.

"Okay," Bryant agrees slowly and Emmett nods his head and stands. Bryant grabs both girls' hands again and they walk together up to the first house. The four of us stand on the sidewalk, enjoying the carefree night and watch all the kids get excited over their haul. The kids walk back to us with delighted grins on their faces, Rose talking a million miles an hour about the decorations and the candy. Alice and Jasper hold hands and walk behind the kids, listening to their tales as Emmett and I keep back a few paces.

Emmett slips his hand into mine and I squeeze his fingers in response, sighing with contentment. The night is fairly warm, the laughter of the kids is ringing around us, and Emmett's strong hand is firmly grasping mine. What more could I ask for?

While the kids are running up to the houses, I watch Jasper sneak a kiss or two from a giggling Alice, who always blushes and smacks him lightly on the chest, garnering a chuckle from him. I laugh to see them so in love and happy together and wonder if Emmett and I could have that as well.

As if he knew what I was thinking, Emmett suddenly stops and tugs on my hand, turning me back toward him. "Come here," he commands, pulling me into his chest. His mouth is suddenly on mine, and there's nothing sweet or chaste about it. This is all heat and desire, and I suddenly wish there weren't so many curious onlookers. Just as quickly, he ends the kiss, leaving me staggering slightly as my knees give way.

"Jeez, Em. You should warn a girl when you're going to sweep her off her feet like that. You know, I could injure myself."

"Off your feet, eh? I'll have to remember that maneuver then." He chuckles and grabs my hand again so we can catch up to the Whitlocks. Alice and Jasper are standing in front of a sprawling white house, caught up in an embrace while Jasper keeps an eye on the kids. There's practically a line of kids waiting for their treats and I catch a glimpse of Bryant before he's pulled into the crowd by Rosalie, his parrot bobbing on his shoulder.

We join Alice and Jasper and soon Rose and Clara emerge from the crowd, smiling broadly before Rose looks back over her shoulder.

"Hey, do you see Bryant?" Emmett asks, a note of panic tingeing his voice.

"I'm sure he's just behind the girls, Em. No need to worry," I reassure him, rubbing my hand up his arm.

"I know. I just need to make sure with him, especially with his mother still who knows where."

Rose has turned back into the crowd and still we don't see Bryant. Clara runs over to us as fast as her little legs can take her, just as Emmett starts walking to the house.

Alice kneels in front of her little girl when she arrives. "Where's Bryant, baby?" Alice questions, worry tingeing her voice.

"Dunno, Mama. Was next to Rosie, then there was this scary witch talking to him. Then... then he was gone," she says in a small voice looking up with tears in her wide eyes.

"Clara-belle, what do you mean he's gone?" Jasper jumps in, as his eyes start scanning the crowd.

Emmett strides over to the house as a worried Rosie emerges from the crowd of kids. He kneels in front of her and she points down the street. Emmett's eyes follow her direction before he scoops her up and jogs back to us.

"What is it, Em? Where's Bryant?" I ask anxiously as he sets a scared Rosie back on her feet.

"The girls only remember a witch. One with flaming red hair," Alice jumps in, holding both her girls closely.

At first, I don't think he's heard Alice as he turns and starts half-jogging up the street. But then I hear a single word that chills me to the bone.

"Victoria," he growls under his breath before picking up the pace and barreling down the street in the direction Rosie pointed, my cries not slowing his pursuit.

"Jasper! Run and get the car, follow Emmett!" Alice barks her orders. Jasper immediately turns and sprints toward their house. "Bella, grab Clara and follow me," she continues as she scoops a softly crying Rosalie up, shushing her quietly.

"But, Alice, I need to..."

"No, Bella, you don't. Let the boys take care of this right now. Come back to the house so we can call the police. We need professionals on this, I think."

Alice is actually making sense and my head agrees, but my heart is following Emmett as he stalks Victoria into the night. Nodding, I concede Alice's point and scoop a terrified Clara into my arms just as Jasper drives by slowly in their sedan, his face twisted in a grim mask.

"Come, Bella. There's nothing you can do here in the middle of the street," Alice insists, nodding her head in the direction of their house.

I turn and look down the street, watching Jasper's tail lights disappear around a corner. My heart is racing with adrenaline but I can't seem to move from this spot on the sidewalk. I can't believe how quickly this perfect night of fun and family turned into terror. I brace myself against the emotions storming through me; I need to be calmer for the girls, for Emmett, for everyone. Feeling Alice's hand on my arm, I take a deep breath and try to move my legs one step at a time. There are things that need doing and if that means going to the house and calling the police and not running after him like I want, then that's what I'll do.

As I hurry behind Alice back to her house, I suddenly remember Emmett's dad's promise for assistance if we ever needed him and fervently hope he's at home tonight. We are going to need all the help we can get.

.  
~~0~~  
.

**EmPOV**

I run through the dark streets of this small neighborhood, feeling the burn in my lungs and cursing my stupidity. I clutch the parrot from Bryant's costume in my fist, my last connection to my son.

Of course she would wait until my guard was down. Of course she was out on a night like this.

Bryant would not have resisted her, not without me there to back him up. She is still his mother, even though we'd all like to deny it.

I continue to run, calling his name, my legs pounding on the pavement. I ignore parents holding their children back as I scan crowd after crowd for a sign of my son. I know it's futile. I know she whisked him away as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

And didn't I just play into her plan? I was too relaxed, too happy with Bella. Things were going too well.

I should have seen it coming.

I continue calling until my voice is harsh and a pain in my side forces me to double over to catch my breath. As I'm resting my hands on my knees, wheezing and coughing, a pair of headlights swings around the corner in front of me and pull up slowly to the sidewalk. The passenger window rolls down and I turn my head and see Jasper's stern face illuminated by the street lights.

"Come on, Emmett. Just get in the car. We aren't going to find her this way."

His voice is calm and reason, and it pierces through my heart. "But she has my boy, Jasper. My boy," I growl, trying not to give in just yet. I can't give up.

"Yes, she does. But you running around trying to give yourself a heart attack is not going to solve anything. The police are on their way to my house as are your parents," he continues calmly.

My head jerks up again at the last statement. The police? My _parents_? Why the hell are they coming?

"Emmett, get in the car. You need to talk to the police so they can start their hunt."

I shake my head slowly, still trying to deny Jasper's calm and sensible words. "I can't just give up on him, Jasper," I begin, but he cuts me off immediately.

"Emmett, you are not giving up. You are doing everything right. It would kill me to get in this car if it were one of my girls out there, but you know you need to come with me. You won't find him on your own."

I straighten up as my breathing has calmed, but my shoulders slump in defeat. Jasper leans over and opens the door and I reluctantly climb in.

"Alright, then. Let's get you back to Bella." He smiles wanly at me and I can't even bother to return it. He drives quickly back to his place and I stare out the window, hoping my son is okay and wondering if he's as scared as I am.

We pull into the driveway as a police cruiser pulls up along the curb out front. The front door to the house flies open and Bella sprints down the stairs flinging open the car door before tackling me in the front seat.

"Emmett! I was so worried! Did you find anything?" Her wide, scared eyes look up at me hopefully and I lift the sorry parrot in my fist, tears welling in my eyes. She starts shaking her head side to side and I lift a hand to her face, watching as silent tears track down her cheeks. I pull her into my lap and hold her fiercely to me, our tears mingling together.

"Why, Emmett? Why would she do this?" she mumbles into my chest, her voice raspy with emotion.

"I don't know, Bella. But I will get him back," I promise, pressing my lips into her hair.

I feel Alice and Jasper next to us and look up into their sympathetic eyes. Alice nods at me and I grasp Bella firmly in my arms before I stand, kicking Jasper's car door shut behind me. I set Bella on her feet, keeping an arm secured around her and we slowly walk back into the house where two policemen are waiting for us in the living room.

I urge Bella to sit down but she continues to stand, her arms clinging to me, her warmth a comfort against my side. I squeeze her once and hold her to me as I greet the officers. They introduce themselves and I'm momentarily happy they aren't the same two from Bella's break-in. It's a small town though, so of course they know what happened last time.

We tell them all we know about Bryant's disappearance, relaying the girls' accounts and filling in the description of Victoria. One of the men is scribbling furiously in a notebook as the other nods sympathetically during our story.

After we finish, the cops describe in detail about the information they had gathered on Victoria since the break-in. Turns out she has a warrant for an outstanding arrest in Texas where she had been spending some time with less than desirable people. The police had originally questioned her previously, but didn't have enough to hold her at that time and didn't have the warrant information until later. By the time they had returned to her residence, she had cleared out with no trace.

At this point, I can barely hold my anger in check.

"You knew? You knew she was on the run, that she had an outstanding warrant and you didn't warn me? Warn us? That's my son out there with that bitch and you didn't tell us?" My voice becomes louder with each question and I could feel my rage threatening to overcome me, my hands shaking.

I feel a small, calming hand on my chest and look down to find Bella staring up at me, her dark eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Shh, Emmett. Anger won't help anyone right now. I'm sure," she begins, looking over her shoulder at the policemen, "that the officers won't be messing up tonight, that they'll get right on this. Am I right?"

The officers have the decency to look ashamed and they agree while gazing at their feet.

"Well, then, go! Find him! Bring her in!" I yell, barely able to contain my anger still.

One of the officers looks up at this. "We're going, Mr. McCarty. And just so you know, everyone's out there tonight trying to find your boy. Just stay here, stay near a phone and we'll call you with anything we find."

Jasper leads the cops back out the door, thanking them for their time and I turn to Bella who is still pressed to my side.

"They knew...," I begin, taking in a deep shaky breath.

Bella leads me to the couch and I collapse into it before she straddles my lap, holding me while the silent tears stream down my face. She whispers calming words, and slowly I feel my anger and frustration dissipate.

"It'll be okay, Emmett. I promise. Everything will be okay," Bella murmurs, running her hands through my hair.

"How can you be so sure?" I mumble into her chest, pulling her tighter against me. "Who knows what Victoria will do with him?"

"I couldn't fathom a mother harming her child intentionally. I _have_ to believe that Victoria has some piece of humanity left in her."

"You don't know her, Bella," I argue, leaning back to look into her sad eyes. "She never wanted to be his mother. She had no problem walking away from him before and I don't trust her to do the right thing here."

"But, if she wants Bryant, then she wouldn't harm him," Bella counters, and I can almost see her point. Except... Why hadn't I seen this before?

"Maybe it's all connected, Bella. The threats, the break-in, taking Bryant. Maybe it's all her."

"What? But those threats were against me...," she trails off as understanding dawns on her.

"Or," I continue, putting the words out there that may change everything. "She's done this all against me, against the people I love. And if that's the truth, then Bryant isn't safe."

I shudder, hoping that Victoria isn't as much of a monster as I think she is, that she has the compassion Bella believes she does. 'Cause if she harms my boy in any way... I can't even finish that thought as visions of me doing horrible things I might even regret scream across my brain.

"Oh, Emmett. We need to tell the police." Her eyes are pleading with me, and I can tell she knows exactly where my thoughts have strayed.

I lift my hips slightly to retrieve my cell phone from my pocket. As I'm opening it to dial, it buzzes with an incoming call. The caller ID only displays 'unknown number' and I pause before answering, hoping it's the lead we've been waiting for, knowing it's probably nothing.

"Hello," I answer gruffly, trying to hide the hope and fear in my voice.

"Emmett," a sickly sweet voice simpers and a chill runs down my spine.

"Victoria," I growl and hear a faint gasp from Bella.

"I have something of yours, I believe," Victoria continues, her honeyed voice grating on my nerves.

Trying to keep my voice calm, I respond, "Give me my boy back and nothing bad will happen to you."

"Tsk, tsk. Don't make promises you can't keep, Emmett. We both know you called the police. Why would I trust you now?"

My panic rises as I realize she must be watching the house or have friends on the force if she has that type of information. I scramble to come up with a solution and only find one.

"Listen, I'll come get him myself. I won't involve the cops. Just _please_," I beg and hope that I can save my son, not caring what happens to me. "Whatever you want."

"Oh honey, what I want is _you_. Alone."

Victoria's last word hangs in the space between us and confirms my theory. This has all been about me, about getting me back or having some sort of revenge on me. I shudder again to think that I would ever want to be with her ever again.

"Okay, Victoria. You win. Where?"

She gives me directions to a small warehouse area outside Ann Arbor and the shed that she stashed Bryant. She begins describing the small metal outbuilding where Bryant is tied up and I stop listening, my mind cannot comprehend what I am hearing. Up until this point, I still thought she wouldn't allow any harm to come to our son. I fear I may be wrong.

A _shed?_ She tied up _our_ son in a _shed?_

I've completely changed my mind about involving the authorities in this. I don't want the police to find her, I want her. And killing her won't be enough. I want to rip this woman apart and burn the fucking pieces.

My mind is still reeling with these new details when her tiny, sugarcoated voice interrupts me. "Remember, Emmett. No police. No girlfriend. _Alone_," she repeats and then the line goes dead.

I close the phone and sigh, leaning my head back on the couch. Bella shifts on my lap and begins running her fingers through my hair again. Her eyes beseech me as I pull her closer.

"Emmett, no. You can't listen to what she says. You know it's a trap," she implores. "You can't give in to her."

"What else can I do? She has Bryant. And I can't trust those cops to bring him back in one piece. I have to do this. For him. For you. I have to end this now." I grab her face and bring her lips to mine and I feel the desperation in our kiss, her hands trying to hold me in place.

She finally pulls back, looking down in her lap before lifting her eyes to mine. I see fear and grim determination in their depths.

"Here's the deal, Emmett, and it's the only way I'm letting you go alone," she starts and I nod for her to continue, ready to agree as long as she lets me go alone. "You need to call me when you get there and, if I don't hear from you in 30 minutes after that, I'm calling in the police, the cavalry, the god damned army. You understand me?"

I almost smile, amazed at this woman's love and concern for me. "Yes, dear," I agree, earning a small smack on my arm. I wrap my arms around her once more and place a chaste kiss on her mouth. "Seriously, thank you. I promise, I'll call."

She nods and backs off my lap and we stand, finding Jasper and Alice hovering in the doorway.

"Listen," Jasper starts. "We heard everything and although we don't totally agree," he pauses and glances at Alice who gives him a glare that would kill lesser men. "Although we don't agree, we will stand by Bella and call in the cavalry if necessary."

I shake his extended hand and he wishes me luck. Alice launches herself into my arms, sobbing against my chest.

"Now, don't do anything stupid like get hurt, you big ape," she orders. "Bella's pretty attached to you and I don't want to see her sad."

"_Bella's_ attached, huh?" I tease, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Alice huffs in my arms and pouts a little before I squeeze her tightly and put her on the ground. Lastly, I turn back to Bella. She folds into my arms perfectly, fitting against me seamlessly as always.

I kiss the top of her head and whisper into her hair, "I promise."

"You better."

I release Bella reluctantly and head outside to my truck. I pull away slowly, watching the figures on the porch holding each other closely. All of my rage returns thinking about Victoria's hand in all of this, threatening my family, my friends, my love.

If this night has taught me one thing, it's that I'm no longer hiding from or questioning my feelings for Bella. She's smart, beautiful, funny, great with Bryant and wonderful to me. I am happy and I am definitely in love. I have no more excuses.

Now, I just have to make it back to her to tell her.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello my lovely readers! I hope you are still around. :) Thank you for being patient with the last few updates as I made my big move. I am now in the Netherlands and getting settled (been here almost a week) and things seem to be going well. This is good news for you as there should be shorter waits between posts. Keep your fingers crossed.

As always, hugs and smooches to **theladyingrey42** and my husband for checking my commas and making sure I make sense. Trust me, you are all thankful for their hard work.

Lastly, if any of you missed it. I am participating in the **Fandom Gives Back** auction at the end of this month. It's big fun and Alex's Lemonade Stand is a good cause for children with cancer. Even if it's not me, please come show your love and support for this worthy charity and the amazing authors that have signed up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Twilight, just play.

* * *

**EmPOV**

I race along the dark streets, trying to stay calm and in control, which is becoming near impossible, my breathing becoming erratic.

"Son of a bitch!" I scream into the closed space, banging my hands against the steering wheel and releasing some of my pent up anger.

How _dare_ she? I would have given everything to this woman, the mother of my child. But she...well, she left. She chose to abandoned both of us. And now, after disappearing for years, this is her way of getting my attention?

I have a hard time believing she's actually this stupid. I've been wrong about her on so many levels, I can't even count them any more.

I take deep breaths and try to concentrate on the road. It won't do anybody any good if I drive into a ditch now. I need to stay calm and keep my wits about me. I know she's up to something; she has some sort of plan that I can't even imagine at this point.

What is clear is that she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants. She's threatened Bella, broken countless laws including kidnapping and now has endangered my son.

The more I think about Victoria, and the messed up piece of shit that she is, the more I want to finish this once and for all tonight. I want to end the fear in Bella's voice, the pain in Bryant's eyes. Victoria is the direct source of all my worries, of everything bad that has happened to me in the last years. If she is eliminated, so are my problems.

But I can't do it myself.

If_ I_ eliminate her, then what will I tell my son? How will I ever face him again? How will I ever be able to teach him the difference between right and wrong?

If I choose to fight Victoria, I will be no better than her.

I bang on the steering wheel again, my circling thoughts not helping me at all. I take a few calming breath and try to organize my thoughts, have some sort of plan.

My first priority tonight is finding and saving Bryant. Then I will let Victoria be dealt with, the right way. No matter how much I want to wrap my hands around her neck myself, I resolve to call the police as soon as I get there, giving me a chance to grab my son before reinforcements arrive and mess things up again.

With a plan solidified in my head, I press the gas pedal further, flying through the night.

.

~~0~~

.

After wending my way down deserted dark streets and past several gated parking lots, I finally find the group of warehouses Victoria described. Entering the isolated, fenced-off premises near the train tracks, my apprehension rears again.

I should have called the cops. I shouldn't have done this alone.

I pull my phone out to call Bella and notice that I don't have any signal.

"Fuck!" I yell, throwing the phone on the seat, my plans crumbling before me.

Rounding a corner near the tracks, I see a lone light above a small side door barely illuminating the night.

"That must be it," I mumble to myself, wondering what kind of trouble I've gotten myself into.

After throwing the truck into park, I take a deep breath to steady myself and refocus my energy. I need to concentrate on the goal, making sure Bryant is safe. He is my only priority, nothing else matters.

I take another deep breath and open the truck door, the gravel crunching quietly below my shoes as my feet hit the ground. I walk slowly but purposefully toward the door, looking intently into the dark surrounding me, wary of a trap.

I approach the door, testing the knob hesitantly. It turns easily and I push the door open slowly, wincing at the small squeak from the hinges. On the other side is a short dark hallway opening into a large open space. Stepping into the warehouse, I see it hasn't been used recently, the dust thick on every surface, empty crates and pallettes littering the cement floor.

In the dim light, I can just see the outline of a clear path through the dust angling to my right toward a series of small doors along the near wall.

Could they be offices? Closets? Is this her idea of a shed?

As I approach, I see that most of the doors have rusted padlocks, the wood of the doors crumbling with age. Suddenly, in front of me, the floor's thick coat of dust is practically swept clean and the adjacent door is cracked open. Hanging from the opened latch, I can see a shiny new lock and my breath catches in my throat. I creep closer, suddenly hyperaware of my surroundings.

I can hear Victoria's high-pitched baby voice inside and I resist the urge to run in swinging. I open the door maddeningly slowly so as not to alert her and cautiously take a step inside. The little room has rows of shelving with decaying boxes and piles of clay pots. There's a light on in the rear and Victoria's voice is echoing off the walls.

"Your daddy never loved you like he loves me," I hear her sneer, my son crying softly in the background. "He will always love me."

I continue forward, her dark figure hunching over my son slumped in a small wooden chair, a small lamp swinging overhead the only light. His arms are wrapped around his torso and I don't see any bindings from here.

_Thank God! What kind of person could tie up a six-year-old?_

I stumble over some broken pottery and Victoria swings around toward the sound as I catch a flash of metal in her hand. Bryant lifts his head and his red-rimmed eyes meet mine.

"Daddy!" he squeals, the joy radiating off of him almost palpable. He tries to leap to his feet, but then I see the single rope around his middle, restraining him to the chair. I give him as big of a smile as I can muster and signal for him to stay put.

"You came," Victoria addresses me coolly.

"Of course, I would not leave my son with you," I almost growl.

"_Our_ son, Emmett. He's our son," she quips, rolling her eyes at me.

I ball my hands into fists, trying hard not to deck her outright. "You gave up your rights to him when you walked away from us. Hell, you really weren't there before then."

"I tried, Emmett," she whines. "But you left me when Bryant was born. He became your life and you left me alone."

"What do you want Victoria? Why did you bring me here?"

"I want you, Emmett. I want it to be like it was before, before Bryant, before Bella. I want it to be like when we were happy," she simpers, edging closer to me and further from Bryant with every word.

"You left and you chose to not be in our lives. Please, just let our son go," I beg, becoming more worried about what she will do to him. I see now the range of her madness. She thinks that Bryant came between her and me, and it's the furthest from the truth.

"Come back to me. Pledge your life to me again and I will let him go," she promises, but her hand twitches and I remember that flash of metal.

I pause, seemingly considering her offer but frantically scrambling for a way out of this.

"Only if you take back both Bryant and I. He comes with me. And we leave here now, all together," I compromise. She only needs to step a few feet closer to me and I can grab her and, hopefully, incapacitate her. I know there's no cavalry coming. It's just me and her.

"But I don't want him, only you," she whines and I grit my teeth against the sound.

"That's the only deal I'm willing to make, Victoria," I growl, growing impatient with this madness.

Suddenly, behind me, there's a small noise and a smaller, oh-so-familiar voice. "No, Em. You know it's a trick."

Victoria's eyes stare behind me and her lip curls in a snarl as I turn to find Bella, wide-eyed and pleading with me.

"Shut up, you filthy whore! For a fucking doctor, you are so stupid. Not heeding any of my warnings, my threats. He's mine! He just said so and you need to leave," Victoria threatens, stalking toward Bella.

It _was_ Victoria all along, which is both a relief and scary at the same time.

"No," Bella responds quietly and calmly. "You need to let him go. He's no longer yours, you gave him up. I love him and I will fight for him."

"He's mine, you bitch!" Victoria screams, launching herself at Bella and slashing wildly with a long knife.

It takes me a split second to react, judging the distances that Victoria is from Bryant and Bella. Victoria has completely forgotten about my boy, so I turn to grab her before she can harm Bella. I feel a burning sharp pain across my ribs as I wrap my arms around Victoria's waist from behind, hoisting her up and preventing any harm to Bella. She is kicking and screaming and Bella, although pale, remains thankfully calm.

"I've got her, Bella," I say, straining to contain Victoria's flailing limbs. "Please...just get Bryant."

"Of course," she responds, rushing to Bryant's side.

I can hear small scuffles behind me and I feel a warmth spreading down my side. Victoria stops struggling as hard and I manage to clamp her arms to her sides, her knife unfortunately still solidly in her grip. She relaxes against me, her head lolling against my shoulder.

"We are so good together, Emmett. Let her take the boy. You and I can run away together," she suggests, running her nose along my jaw.

I shiver in response, imagining myself with this woman, the one who wanted to hurt everyone important to me.

"Victoria, just stop. It's over," I reply tiredly, my energy waning with each minute.

I see Bella approaching us again with Bryant held tightly in her arms. She smiles wanly at me and I jerk my head to the door, telling her silently to get my boy out of here.

"It's not over, Emmett. You just aren't thinking clearly," she says brightly, and my reflexes are two seconds too slow.

Victoria kicks my knee and breaks out of my hold. She lunges at Bella and Bryant, her knife slashing wildly. She suddenly lunges at Bella and Bryant, trying to stab both of them. Bella cowers, holding Bryant protectively against her chest as I leap to intercept Victoria.

I throw myself into her and we both collide with a set of shelves, boxes and pottery crashing around and over us. My breath is knocked from me by a large crate and I huff before choking on the dust. I hear Bryant cry out and then the lamp goes out, bathing the room in darkness.

I reach my arms to find Victoria or Bella, but I am trapped under some boxes and it is near impossible to see in the complete blackness. I struggle to stand, knocking larger boxes off my chest and legs, feeling around in the dark. The dust is thick in the air and my voice is hoarse. I can barely whisper to let her know where I am. Among Bryant's sniffles and coughs and Bella's calming words, I start to hear other sounds. Men are shouting in the large warehouse and there are occasional piercing white streaks from flashlights.

"In here!" Bella shouts, and I'm thankful she still has a voice. "We're in here!"

The streaks of light concentrate and soon our little space is filled with light and bodies, police and EMS technicians trying to sort out the situation. I see Bella's head as she's being led out the doorway and I am desperate to follow them, needing to see them safe. A tug on my arm distracts me and I look down into sympathetic eyes.

"Sir, you're bleeding," an EMS technician says, pointing to my side.

"Where's my son? Where's Bella?" I ask him, ignoring his observation.

"They're safe, I promise. Can I check out your wound?" he persists, trying to bring me into the circle of light.

"Not until I see them," I insist, wrenching my arm out of his grasp. I walk towards the entrance, ignoring his pleas until he stands in front of me with both gloved hands on my chest.

"Please," I repeat, and I can see his resolve cracking.

He eyes my side again and then my face, clearly seeing that he's not going to win this battle.

"Okay," he concedes with a sigh. "But hold this wrap against it to stop the bleeding and I'll check you out in the ambulance."

I'm walking past him before he finishes his instructions. He stops me again to offer me his shoulder to lean on for the walk back outside. As soon as we exit the door, Bella and Bryant rush over to surround me in their warmth and arms.

"Daddy!" Bryant yells, wrapping his arms around my legs like his typical greeting. Bending over and grunting slightly at the pain in my side, I pull him into me, breathing in his scent, holding him tightly.

"Oh, Bryant," I start and my throat chokes up with all the emotions I've been holding back. I feel more than see Bella press herself into my other side, hugging us both fiercely. Pulling back slightly, I look over Bryant's face frantically, needing to know he's safe.

"Are you hurt? Did she hurt you?" I question him, while I run my hands over his head, his arms, his body.

"No, Daddy. Hey, you're tickling me," he squeals, wiggling in my grasp.

"Just making sure, you're okay," I continue, looking him in the eyes.

"She was scary," he admits, tears filling his eyes again.

I pull him into another hug, conscious that Bella's arms have never released us. "She won't scare you anymore," I promise, hoping this will be enough to put her away for a long time.

The same EMT approaches me, gesturing to the ambulance behind him. I stand as Bella pulls Bryant into her arms again, lifting him to settle on her hip. She looks so natural with my son in her arms, that I'm suddenly reminded of what I promised myself on the ride over here.

I pull her closer, earning a frown from the EMT, and place a kiss on the top of her head. She angles her face toward mine and we kiss chastely. I can't believe how calm and collected she was while facing Victoria, standing up to her and getting my son out safe when I was fumbling in the dark. As I'm holding her in my arms, memories of the night, of Bella's words come back to me through the haze.

"Did you mean what you said in there?" I whisper against her lips while I hold her chin with my fingers.

"Every word," she confirms, looking hopefully into my eyes.

I take a deep breath and plunge in with both feet. "I love you, Bella Swan," I say before molding my mouth to hers again.

The EMT clears his throat and I back up slowly, holding Bella's gaze. "I love you, too," she murmurs, keeping an arm around me and one around Bryant.

She helps me walk to the ambulance and sits patiently with Bryant as the EMT finally removes my shirt and looks over my knife wound. He determines that I need to go to the hospital for stitches because the wound is long even though it is fairly superficial.

Bella offers to follow the ambulance in her car with Bryant and so I climb into the stretcher for the ride to the hospital. While in transit, the EMT cleans the wound and remarks about the clean edge to the wound.

"Yes, I think she had a knife," I explain.

"She? Your girlfriend?" he asks, clearly not understanding the situation he walked into.

"No, Victoria. My ex-wife. You know, the one who kidnapped my son and was trying to hurt them," I respond confused and a little exasperated. "You must've seen her. Some shelves collapsed on both of us, I think."

"Sorry, sir. I don't know who you're talking about." He looks at me with sympathetic eyes, and I finally have had it with the incompetence of all these officials.

"Seriously? You lost her _again_? What the _hell_ has she got to do for you to catch her?" My anger is white-hot in its intensity and I know I shouldn't take it out on this poor EMT, but I can't be subject to her insanity again.

By the time we pull up to the emergency room door, I am slightly less livid, but I demand to see an officer as soon as one arrives at the hospital. I'm sure they are coming if they aren't already here. There have to be questions.

I am wheeled quickly into a triage room, transferred from the stretcher to the bed and a doctor arrives soon after to take over my care. The EMT says he'll look out for Bella in the waiting room and I thank him before turning my attention to Dr. Stevenson, as he introduces himself.

He examines my side and sets up an intern to sew me up. He says I should be fine and rushes back out of the room. The intern looks at me apologetically before setting down the sterile instruments and prepping my skin for the stitches.

"He's not normally like that, but it's really busy here tonight," she explains while wiping my skin with disinfectant.

"It's okay. I'm not big on talking right now anyway."

She nods and takes the hint, silently stitching up my skin before taping the wound and giving me instructions on care and a prescription for antibiotics.

I am still laying on the bed waiting to be discharged when there's a light knock on my door. It cracks open and Bella pokes her head in.

"They said it was okay for me to come back here, but you'll be released soon anyway." She fiddles with the hem of her shirt, avoiding my eye.

"Yeah, that's what I was told. Just waiting for some paperwork." Still looking at the ground, she nods slightly. "Bella, what's wrong?" And suddenly, panic rises in me. "Where's Bryant?"

"Oh!" she exclaims, looking up at me finally. "Your parents and Alice are here and they're looking after Bryant. I just...well, something...um, something happened. And I wanted to be the one to tell you...you know, about it."

Stumbling over her words, Bella is making me more and more nervous. She never stumbles. Even facing Victoria's madness and knife she still kept her cool.

"Come here, babe," I offer, patting the bed next to me. "What is it, Bella? Please tell me," I murmur soothingly once she is close. She buries her face into my chest and I can feel the hot tears soaking through the thin gown as I wrap my arms around her.

"She's... Oh God, Emmett, she's dead," she mumbles into my chest.

"What? You're not making sense. Who's dead?" But as I say the words, I know the answer.

I remember the EMT's words that they hadn't treated another woman. I hadn't seen her again after the shelves collapsed, but I had been so concerned about Bryant and Bella, I hadn't even thought about her.

"Victoria," she whispers against me and that single word at once brings me so much relief and so much pain. Bella looks up at me, silent tears sliding down her face and I'm confused about why she's so upset that the wicked witch is dead. "Emmett, they...the police, they need to talk to you. About Victoria. And...I'm just so scared." She pauses and looks up at me with her big, brown eyes. "What's going to happen?"

"I'm sure it's a formality and there's nothing to worry about. But no more tears, we'll figure this out together."

I hold Bella close to me and rock us distractedly, because I honestly want to believe my words that nothing will happen to us. That things will work out. But no matter how I look at things, Victoria's death is not something I ever wished for.

Victoria may have been insane and dangerous, but she was still Bryant's mother. And although she hadn't been around, I'd always held onto hope that she might turn around one day and choose to have a place in his life. Now, he would never have a chance to know her. His only memories would be those of pain and abandonment.

"Does Bryant know?" I mumble into Bella's hair after she's settled down a little.

"Um...no, not yet. Your parents wanted you to be there, too," she explains while sitting back, wiping her face with her hands. She gestures towards the door where I can see the shadow of a person hovering near the entrance. "Oh, and I think the police are here."

Although I'm not in the mood to go over the story now, I know I need to get this over with. I nod and she moves to stand up. I grab her hand and hold tight, suddenly afraid. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just opening the door to let the cops in." She squeezes my hand and gives me a small smile.

"Okay, then. As long as you're not leaving," I concede, letting her open the door. She gestures her invitation and turns back to me as two officers follow her into my room.

"Hello again, Mr. McCarty," the first one greets me, and I recognize him from earlier tonight.

_Jesus._ Was it really only a few hours ago that this all began? And now everything has changed.

"Um, hello," I answer without enthusiasm. "Is this going to be quick? I really want to see my son."

"This part can be, but we may need to question you further," the second cop answers. He flips open his notebook and then looks me in the eye. "You understand that your ex-wife is dead."

"Um, yeah. Bella just told me. I had no idea," I trail off, flashes of our struggle playing across my mind.

"Okay, so we're going to need to hear what happened. First off, though, we're trying to determine if she had any kind of weapon."

I'm pulled from my head by the continued questioning. "Yes, she had a knife. And I have the 24 stitches to prove it."

"We found a knife near her body, which fits your story," the officer agrees, nodding his head while writing in his notebook.

"My _story_? Listen, this woman _kidnapped_ my son, _tied_ him up and then threatened to _kill_ him unless I went with her. My _story_ is the truth." I can hear the growl in my voice, but I don't care at this point. They are acting like I killed her intentionally, like they're waiting for me to slip up.

"We never said any different, sir. Just calm down," the cop orders, his mouth and voice tight.

"I'd be calmer if this had never happened and you had all done your fucking job to begin with. Then she'd be in jail, my son wouldn't be traumatized and he might still have a mother," I continue bitterly.

The cops stare at each other in silence and I bury my head in my hands, feeling Bella's hands rubbing soothing small circles over my back. One of the officers clears his throat and I take a deep calming breath before lifting my head.

"I'm sorry for tonight, sir. We all are. We just need to know what happened," the first cop says firmly but apologetically.

I take another deep breath and feel Bella slip her hand into mine, squeezing it reassuringly. "Well, Victoria...she lunged at Bella. But then I grabbed her from behind, holding her... Bella untied Bryant...," I trail off again, shuddering as I remember Victoria's final whispered words. "Bella was walking by when Victoria made another lunge and almost broke free. We somehow crashed into one of the shelves and it broke into pieces. It went dark and there was screaming and then you guys showed up." I look up at the cops, just tired of the whole situation and wanting to go home. "You know the rest."

"Well, your account is the same as Ms. Swan's and fits with what we found. I think her death is clearly accidental, but don't go anywhere in case we need you."

"Fine, fine. Can I go home now?" I grumble, exhausted and just wanting to be with my family.

"Not until you sign these papers," a nurse says as she whisks into the room. She lays the forms on a table in front of me and hands me a pen. I sign quickly and she hands me one slip. "You're all set, Mr. McCarty and I believe your family is waiting for you outside."

The nurse and cops excuse themselves and Bella helps me dress, easing a shirt on over my aching ribs. Once the shirt is buttoned she smiles and stands on her tiptoes to kiss me, and I pull her close, trying to deepen it. We need this reconnection.

Bella presses her hands against my chest, gently forcing me backwards. "Not right now, Em. There's quite a few people waiting for us out there."

I sigh and concede and let her pull me out to the waiting room where my parents, Garrett, Kate, Alice and Jasper are all sitting and talking quietly. Bryant is sleeping while snuggled in my mom's lap, his head nestled on his shoulder and her arms tightly around him. My heart almost breaks again thinking what I could have lost tonight.

As we approach, Alice looks up and sees us, launching herself from her seat at us. She is quickly followed by everyone else and there are tight hugs and wet eyes and murmured thanks. My father ushers us all out into the crisp night air, eager to get us all home.

Alice and Jasper are going to follow in their own car and the rest of us split up into Bella's car and my dad's Cadillac. My mom transfers Bryant to my arms after I'm settled in the back seat of Bella's car and I hold him close but gently, not wanting to wake him just yet. We drive home in silence, each consumed by our own thoughts. Luckily, the hospital is in Ann Arbor and not far from my house.

Pulling into the driveway, I see the Caddy already parked in the driveway and lights on in the house. Bella tells me to stay put as she turns off the car and walks around to my side to help me get Bryant inside without waking him. She eases him off my lap and holds him tightly as we walk inside, going straight to his room to put him in bed.

Together, we slowly remove his shoes, socks and jeans, leaving him in his t-shirt to sleep. I tuck him under the covers and kiss his forehead before backing out of the room quietly and shutting the door most of the way.

"He's out like a light, isn't he?" Bella asks and I look down into her brown eyes, seeing fatigue in the creases there, too.

"I think we're all pretty exhausted and it is," I pause to look at my watch, "... about five hours after his bed time."

She nods her head and I wrap my arm around her shoulders before guiding her to the living room where the rest of my family waits. I sit on the couch and pull Bella into my lap as we all talk in hushed voices about the events of the night. There's so much anger and bitterness still surrounding Victoria and her actions, and I almost wish we could just put it all behind us and move on.

Victoria is gone.

That simple statement lessens the tension in my body and I start actually believing in this new reality. She won't be hurting me or the ones I love anymore. And yes, I know Bryant is now without his mother, but every person in this room, whether related or not, will be here to love, cherish and support him. Because family isn't just about blood - it's about choices. The people you choose to have in your life, and those who choose to let you in theirs, provide the unconditional love that everyone needs.

And with love, no one is ever truly alone.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** So, there it is kiddies - Victoria was the stalker the entire time and now won't bother them any longer. James was just an unfortunate guy this time around. What do you think? Reviews = love!

As always, a huge thanks and hugs and smooches and boob grabs to my lovely beta and ficwife, **theladyingrey42**. I miss her every day now that we are 6 time zones apart. Also, a big thanks to **LyricalKris** for helping me when I got a little stuck. If you love angst, both of these ladies will tear your heart out, but then kiss it and make it better in the end.

There's only a couple chapters left. Leave me some love!


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** As always, Twilight is not mine. Huge thanks and kisses and hugs to my beta-master and ficwife, **theladyingrey42**. This story has been an adventure, and I can't believe it's coming to an end. That's right, this is my last planned chapter. Thank you to all my readers who have followed this story, a very non-traditional pairing, and are still following it even after months of no updates. Whether you started reading because of the title (thanks to my husband) or for Emmett or for whatever reason, this is my most read and most reviewed story to date and I have **loved** reading your reactions and reviews. I hope this is what you've been waiting for. Hugs and kisses. -b  
_

..

.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I lie in bed on my back, watching the shadows on the ceiling and listening to the stillness that comes with falling snow. Emmett's gentle breathing is the only other noise, and I can feel the warmth of him beside me. It's in the quiet moments like this that I can reflect on my life and where it could have been if I had been only five minutes later; if I had not followed my instincts that night.

Four months. It's been four months since Halloween, and we have all finally fallen into a sense of calm and routine.

Not that my whole world hasn't changed since then, but it's been all for the better.

In the aftermath of Victoria's kidnapping of Bryant and her accidental death, the police turned up more evidence of her depravity. In her apartment were more plans than we could have imagined. With more questioning around town, we found out that she had been to Bryant's school, Emmett's work, almost everywhere she could have caused harm or done damage.

I thank whoever is watching over us every day that none of her plans worked, that all of us are safe.

Emmett turns over and his arm wraps around my waist, pulling me into him. He mumbles something into my hair before his breathing resumes its slow, even rhythm. I smile and lay my hand over his arm, feeling my eyes growing heavy with sleep.

A small whimper from down the hall brings me back to full wakefulness. I gently move Emmett's arm back and slip from beneath the covers before hurrying quietly to Bryant's room. There I find him shaking and crying in his sleep, small noises escaping his throat. As always, I scoop him into my arms and hold him close, rubbing his back and smoothing his hair as he continues to sob. These nightly terrors are the only remnant of Victoria left to torment us. At first, Bryant woke up multiple times a night, sitting up in his little bed and screaming at the top of his lungs. Now it's only a couple times a week, and it's been reduced to small sobs and whimpers. Luckily now, Bryant often doesn't even recall the incident in the morning.

I guess, I should be thankful for small miracles.

I settle Bryant back under his quilt, moving Bob, who has curled into the warm spot left on his pillow. Bryant's breathing calms quickly and his face losses all the tension and worry. I stand watching him sleep for several minutes before placing a small kiss on his forehead and tiptoeing out of the room.

I try to sneak back into bed unnoticed, but Emmett blinks at me when I lay down.

"Bryant?" he questions, his words thick with sleep.

"Yeah, but it wasn't a bad one this time." I reassure him. "I don't think he'll even remember it."

"God, Bella. What would I do without you?"

"Where else would I be, love?" I ask quietly.

He chuckles under his breath. "That's right, you have nowhere else to go," he teases before wrapping his arm around me.

He pulls me into him, our chests flush against each other, giving me small chaste kisses. His mouth soon slows and I know he's falling back asleep, so I roll him onto his back, placing my lips on his once more before letting him go.

I reflect on his words, and no matter how I play them, I still get that happy tingling feeling in my chest. I _don't_ have any where else to go.

Because on Christmas Day Emmett asked me to move in with him. Or rather, he got Bryant to ask me. And I can never say no to that kid.

So the new year found me loading up all of my possessions from my small apartment into Emmett's truck and my car and making the move across town to his house. The cats weren't entirely sold on the idea, but Argo settled in like she already owned the place.

Bryant was ecstatic.

I was petrified.

But even this change soon became routine and I quickly lost my fears of living with a man again. A slower process was figuring out my role with Bryant. Unfortunately, 'mother' is a word that Bryan will forever associated with an angry, malicious, insane woman who only wanted to hurt him and the people he loves.

I don't think he'll ever call me 'mother.'

Honestly, I'm quite alright with that. We have plenty of time to work on this relationship and I, for one, am happy with every moment I have with him.

I snuggle close to Emmett's sleeping form, and his hand settles again on my stomach. I drift to sleep feeling warm and safe and happy.

~~0~~

The next morning we pile into Emmett's truck and drive into town to meet Alice, Jasper and their girls, Rose and Clara, at the small diner for brunch. What started as a tradition for a little adult time on the weekend has become a family affair. We take over the large circular corner booth with the kids in between Alice and I as we try to keep some semblance of order.

I love how easily the Whitlocks and the McCartys have come together, and how close we have all become.

As Alice and I are chatting over the table about school schedules and the upcoming mid-winter break, Jasper and Emmett are leaning their heads together and talking quietly. I glance at them suspiciously, but Alice keeps distracting me with questions about the work schedule or Bryant's school or Emmett's work and I can't follow their loud whispers.

We enjoy our meals of eggs and pancakes and bacon and all the yummy, greasy food a diner can offer. Along with coffee, of course.

Alice invites us over to enjoy their backyard, making snowmen and possibly sledding later. Bryant immediately begins bouncing on the bench in anticipation and the girls smile widely at me, suckering me in once again. They know I can't say no.

"Let me just ask Emmett," I tell a beaming Bryant. He knows his father can't say no either.

I turn back to Emmett, touching his shoulder lightly to get his attention. "Em, Alice has invited us all over for the afternoon and the kids will probably go to the sledding hill later. Do we have any plans?"

He smiles broadly at me and puts his arm around my shoulders to ruffle Bryant's hair. "No, I think that sounds like a great plan. Jasper and I need to run a couple errands and I'll stop by the house to grab some dry clothes too."

My brow furrows in suspicion, wondering if this is what they've been whispering about. "What errands?"

"It's really nothing, Bells," Jasper chimes in. "Just need to run to the hardware store and the lumber yard to pick up some supplies for the garage."

"Oh, good!" Alice exclaims. "I was hoping you could get that shelving finished before spring."

"Yes, dear," Jasper replies teasingly before Alice reaches over to smack him lightly on the arm.

We return to our meals and pay our bills. Bryant and I join Alice and the girls in Alice's minivan as Jasper and Emmett plan to take the truck to the lumber yard. The ride to Alice's house is filled with the excited chatter of the children and Alice's suggestions of all the things they could do inside and out.

We spend the afternoon watching the children build snowmen and snowforts while Alice makes homemade hot chocolate and I bake cookies. When they return from the outdoors, flushed and soaked, their noses and ears chilled, we hand them each a couple cookies and a warm mug. They sit around the table, giggling and regaling us with the stories of their activities, and I watch as Bryant has fun just being a kid.

After their snack, the kids all crash in Rose's bed for a nap. We promise to wake them as soon as Emmett and Jasper return, with plans of a trip to the sledding hill later.

While the children sleep, Alice and I chat about nothing and everything while she starts dinner. About an hour later, I hear the rumble of the truck in the driveway and I rush upstairs to rouse the kids while Alice greets Emmett and Jasper at the door.

I lean over and kiss Bryant gently on the forehead, and he opens his eyes slowly, blinking in the afternoon light. "Your dad is back," I whisper, not wanting to wake the girls just yet. "Did you still want to go sledding?"

He sits up suddenly, smiling eagerly and trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. He glances back at Rose and Clara, a torn expression on his face.

"Don't worry about them, hon. I'll wake them." He smiles at me before wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Thanks, Bella," he says quietly, sleep still thick in his throat. I hug him back quickly before he rolls off the bed and walks slowly from the room, dragging his feet.

I turn back to the sleeping Rose and Clara with a small smile when I hear Emmett's booming voice below greeting his son. I wake them gently and I take them downstairs, Clara clinging to my neck while Rose grasps my hand.

We find Bryant sitting on Emmett's lap at the table, both enjoying another round of cookies. The girls perk up at the sight and eagerly join in. Soon we are all changing into our warm clothes and heading out into the snow. Once we arrive at the sledding hill, Emmett and I take turns helping the kids haul their sled back up the hill and catching them at the bottom. As the daylight starts to fade, we are all panting and wet and chilling.

"Time to head back, kids. It's getting late," Emmett bellows, and I know the kids must be feeling the cold as well because they quickly gather their sleds and follow behind us to the house.

When we arrive, Emmett helps Bryant change into dry clothes and I help Alice with the girls. As we're preparing to leave, I see Jasper raise his eyebrows at Alice and shrug his shoulders. I see her narrow her eyes, but she smiles brightly at me when she notices me watching.

"Bella, Jasper and I were just talking and wondered if Bryant would like to stay the night here. I can take him to school in the morning, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"I don't know..." I trail off, unsure if I should answer for Emmett.

I hear thundering footsteps down the stairs and I turn to see an excited Bryant followed closely by Emmett. Bryant runs over to me and hugs my hips, looking expectantly into my eyes.

"Dad said I could stay if you said it was okay," he starts and I look up at Emmett in surprise. He smiles coyly at me and gestures to his son who is still talking to me. "Well, can I? _Please_, Mom."

My heart stops with that word. The world ceases to move.

I look up at Emmett whose eyes are wide with shock as well.

I try to play it off as nothing, but my heart starts again at an alarming rate. "Yeah, well, if your dad says it's okay, then I don't see a problem with it either."

Both Bryant and Emmett's smiles are blinding with their happiness, and Bryant squeezes me tightly around my middle before racing into the living room with the squealing girls.

I look at Alice and Jasper who have their arms around each other, and I realize what they're offer of keeping Bryant actually means to me. Since the kidnapping, we have both been more reluctant to be separated from Bryant, but it's time for us to have a night for ourselves, to be together alone.

"Thanks, you two," I start as Emmett wraps his arms around me from behind. "We owe you."

"Yes you do," Jasper begins before Alice cuts him off with an elbow to the ribs.

"Anytime, Bella," she adds, brightly. "You know that."

Emmett and I make our goodbyes and I hug both my close friends tightly, ecstatic for this rare time alone with Emmett. We also give hugs to the girls and Bryant before heading off into the cold night, our hands clasped tightly.

When we arrive home, we order Chinese take-out and I run into the bathroom for a quick shower. When I emerge, clean and warm, the food has arrived and we immediately dig in, favoring eating over talking.

After dinner, it seems that Emmett can't settle down. I wonder if he's upset about not having Bryant here. I wonder if he's second-guessing a night alone with me.

"Emmett, stop the fidgeting," I finally snap. He looks up at me startled and looking a little frightened. "I'm sorry for being so short with you, but what's wrong? Do you want to go get Bryant?" I stand, prepared to drive there and pick him up if that's what Emmett needs, but he stops me immediately.

He stands and wraps his arms around me. "No, baby, I don't want him to come back. I'm just thinking is all. I'm sorry that I'm making you nervous."

He leads me to the couch but keeps his arms around me. He leans into me and his soft lips press against my neck, sending a chill down my spine. It's been ages since we could take our time and I feel the first tingles of hope that tonight can be a slow burn.

I turn in his arms and straddle his lap, and he moans when I grab his jaw and kiss him forcefully, putting all my want and desire into my lips.

I stifle my whimper when he suddenly pulls away, both of us panting.

"No, this is not going according to plan," he mumbles as he lifts me off his lap. I'm both confused and a little hurt, but I decide I won't jump to conclusions.

"What plan, Em?" I question as I run my fingers over his bicep, wanting to keep some contact with him.

He stands and starts to pace and I begin to worry.

"Emmett, you're starting to freak me out here. I mean, seriously, what's going on?"

"Shit," he curses and stops pacing long enough to run his hands roughly over his face. "I wanted to do this right, and I'm just fucking it up."

I'm about to ask him more questions when suddenly he's on one knee in front of me, fear evident across his face. Shock courses through me but, just about when my mouth catches up to my brain, he begins talking.

"I know that we began on a rocky start that just got rockier. And I know you've had plenty of reasons to run away screaming." He takes a deep breath and looks up into my eyes. "But I love you, Bella Swan, and my boy loves you. I want to be with you forever and always be by your side." I look down as he slowly raises his hand, a shiny silver band between his thumb and finger glinting in the light. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I look between his face and the ring, not believing the words I just heard. Then suddenly, my brain and mouth are both screaming the same thing over and over.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," I repeat, launching myself into his arms. "Yes, Emmett McCarty, I will marry you."

Emmett lifts me into his arms, standing and whooping with laughter before kissing me soundly. He sets me on my feet only long enough to slip the simple band onto my finger. He kisses me sweetly once more before slinging me over his shoulder and walking swiftly towards the bedroom.

I laugh as he flips me onto the bed before leaping on top of me.

"I can't believe you're going to be mine," his voice pitching low as he nuzzles against my neck.

"I'm already yours," I answer sincerely before his mouth finally connects with mine, and our kisses are filled with promise and resolve.

Promises for a future filled with happiness and love that both of us dreamed of but didn't truly believe would happen. Resolve to face whatever comes our way side-by-side and hand-in-hand.

Together.

_~Fin~_


End file.
